Breaking point
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Con la ayuda de Yuuri, Viktor se ha coronado como vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre y ambos regresan al Distrito 12 como una pareja feliz y enamorada. En teoría, sus problemas tendrían que haber acabado, y sin embargo, no han hecho más que empezar. Ahora más que nunca, deben trabajar juntos para sobrevivir. 2da parte del AU basado en The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mismas que en la primera parte, es decir, muerte de algunos personajes (y otros más que ya están muertos), leve uso de OC's y creo que eso es todo.

* * *

Celestino Cialdini se paseaba inquieto por la enorme sala de la mansión del presidente Felstman.

Pese a no ser su primera vez en ese lugar, se sentía justamente como si lo fuera, como si recién acabara de ser nombrado Vigilante jefe. Detuvo su marcha para contemplar el enorme reloj dorado del que provenía el "tic tac" que resonaba en toda la habitación y que aumentaba sus ya de por sí alterados nervios. Había estado retenido ahí por más de una hora sin que nadie le dijera nada.

Ansioso, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Yakov Feltsman nunca dejaba nada al azar, por lo que seguramente dicha espera era una táctica de tortura psicológica (y si lo era, estaba funcionando de maravilla) para hacer que se planteara los miles de escenarios posibles: quizás no sería el presidente, sino agentes de la paz quienes lo recibirían; o que no lo condujeran a su oficina sino a la prisión. Pudiera ser que incluso aguardara por él un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Sobreponiéndose al temblor de sus manos, extrae un medallón dorado y lo abre, dejando al descubierto una pequeña fotografía en la que aparece una mujer con cabello negro muy rizado y un niño sonriendo.

" _Tal vez no sería tan malo…"_

La enorme puerta de madera se abre y de ella sale una mujer vestida con un llamativo traje rojo, a quien reconoce como la secretaria personal del presidente.

-Sígame, por favor. El señor Feltsman lo atenderá ahora.

Asiente sin comentar nada y se deja guiar por los extensos pasillos que ya conoce de memoria, luchando por mantener el temor a raya con relativo éxito.

Apenas fue convocado por el presidente, canceló todos sus compromisos inmediatos con el fin de no acrecentar la ira que con certeza sentía el mandatario luego de todo lo ocurrido. Tragó grueso. Naturalmente, Feltsman querría discutir lo acontecido en los recién concluidos Juegos del Hambre o mejor dicho, echarle en cara y recriminarle por los errores que a su parecer cometió en esa emisión y en la anterior. Su esperanza, era que le diera la oportunidad de justificarse antes de pasar directamente a la sentencia.

La secretaria se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la oficina y Celestino supuso que tendría que recorrer el tramo faltante solo. Tras armarse de valor, llamó a la puerta y hasta recibir la autorización pertinente, se atrevió a entrar.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en relativa obscuridad, con las magníficas cortinas rojas corridas a lo largo del ventanal, obstruyendo la luz y por unos minutos, temió que todo se tratara de una trampa, que el suelo fuera a abrirse bajo sus pies y le aguardara una caída mortal (y por si las dudas, se recorrió hacia un lado), o que algún agente se ocultara entre las sombras de los muebles y lo emboscara. Sin embargo, apenas divisó al presidente parado junto a su escritorio, dándole la espalda, experimentó un leve alivio. Feltsman no acostumbraba ensuciarse las manos a menos que fuera muy necesario, y aunque él fuera el Vigilante jefe, un cargo de relativa importancia, estaba convencido que el otro no se tomaría tantas molestias.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos que le resultaron más bien horas, el hombre más poderoso de toda la nación, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Te advertí o no desde el año anterior que esto iba a pasar?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, tanto, que no consiguió articular palabra. De todas formas, no tenía mucha importancia. Sin importar su contestación, el resultado sería el mismo.

-¿Y bien?-insistió el hombre.

-Sí, señor-se esforzó por disimular su nerviosismo lo mejor posible-Lo hizo, me lo advirtió.

-Y entonces…-continuó Feltsman, acercándose a su escritorio-Quisiera saber por qué… ¡No me hiciste caso!-estalló sin más, dando un fuerte golpe en la superficie del mueble que mandó a volar varios de los papeles y carpetas, dispensando casualmente un recipiente con algo en su interior que no consiguió divisar del todo.

Celestino retrocedió un paso involuntariamente. Pese a que el instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que huyera, se obligó a permanecer en su sitio.

-¡Por eso te dije que te deshicieras de Katsuki, antes de que terminaran los Juegos!

-Estábamos seguros que Seung Gil iba a…

-¿Qué acaso estás ciego, o viste otros Juegos distintos?-lo señaló, acusador, y Celestino guardó silencio, anticipando que realmente no se suponía que respondiera- ¡Desde que derribó el panal, debiste intuirlo y actuar conforme a ello! ¡Debiste comprender que esa acción atentaba contra el espíritu de los Juegos del Hambre!

En efecto, que el joven del Distrito 1 acudiera en auxilio de su rival, con quien no tenía absolutamente nada en común, debió ser la primera señal de alarma y sin embargo, Celestino se limitó a asumir que el único interés del profesional, era dejar a quien juzgaba como su competidor más fuerte para el final. Obviamente, se equivocó.

-Tuviste otra oportunidad después de la muerte del otro tributo- prosiguió-Y tampoco la aprovechaste.

Se refería al deceso de Kenjiro Minami, el tributo del Distrito 11. En retrospectiva, reconocía que Feltsman tenía razón en ese punto. Después de que Yuuri Katsuki llevara en brazos el cuerpo de su aliado a aquel campo de flores y le mostrara sus últimos respetos, las revueltas en el Distrito 11 no se hicieron esperar. La gente se enfrentó a los agentes de la paz como si eso les ayudara a vengar la muerte de su tributo. Quemaron edificios, saquearon las bodegas dónde se guardaban los cultivos y agredieron a los agentes y otras autoridades con armas improvisadas para expresar su descontento. Al final, fue necesario enviar refuerzos para contener a las turbas enfurecidas, ya que dada la extensa población de aquel lugar, las cosas amenazaban con salirse de control. Después de horas y un considerable despliegue de las fuerzas armadas, el brote logró contenerse. O eso pensaron, porque el que la familia de Kenjiro Minami y su mentora, Kanako Odagaki, desaparecieran después de la gira de victoria de Katsuki sin que el Capitolio tuviera nada que ver, indicaba algo; pero obviamente, Celestino no iba a mencionarlo justo en ese momento, no mientras Feltsman le señalaba sus errores.

-Y ahora, tenemos otro problema.

Celestino abrió la boca con la intención de alegar que de ninguna manera pudo prever que Viktor Nikiforov les daría tantos dolores de cabeza, más era consciente de que no serviría de nada. Se limitó a morderse el labio mientras Yakov continuaba con sus críticas.

-Permitiste que te superara en múltiples ocasiones-recalcó, siempre implacable-¡Dejó en ridículo al Capitolio frente a la nación entera!

" _No fue mi culpa"_ pensó, reprimiendo las ganas de expresarlo en voz alta _"Si los otros no lo hubieran ayudado…"_

Si Georgi Popovich no hubiera aparecido para salvarlo de los lobos mutados, o la niñita creado el incendio, ni el profesional del Distrito 4 se hubiera negado a aceptar las maniobras de los Vigilantes diseñadas para favorecerlo, y finalmente, si el joven tributo del 8 no los hubiera engañado al tomar la medicina…

Recordar a Christophe Giacometti le produjo un escalofrío que trató de ocultar. Ojalá Feltsman lo adjudicara a su actual nerviosismo.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué existen los vencedores?

La inesperada pregunta lo sorprende. Igual que antes, adivina que no será capaz de darle la respuesta que él espera.

-Porque… -comienza y se interrumpe.

-Esperanza-termina Feltsman, buscando algo en los cajones del escritorio-La esperanza es lo único más poderoso que el miedo.

Celestino asiente. Que de pronto el otro parezca tan calmado nunca es una buena señal.

-Un poco de esperanza es efectiva, útil…

Acerca un encendedor que usa para crear una pequeña chispa a un florero repleto de rosas azules. Los pétalos de una de las flores apenas y se chamuscan.

-Pero mucha, es peligrosa…-vuelve a utilizar el encendedor, esta vez formando una llama de relativa intensidad-Si no se controla, puede provocar un incendio que arrasará con todo…

Y para ejemplificarlo, le prende fuego a una de las rosas, quemando también a las más cercanas, hasta que no queda ninguna; tras lo cual, le lanza a Celestino una mirada que le pone los pelos de punta. La alusión es evidente.

-Entonces… deshagámonos de ellos…

-¿Y crear más mártires para la causa?-frunce el ceño, acentuando su expresión de desagrado-¡Estamos en un punto donde hasta el más mínimo error es crucial! ¿No lo entiendes?-lo señala de manera acusatoria- ¿Quieres que tengamos otra guerra? ¿O que se repita el incidente de hace veintitrés años?

Celestino se queda sin aire. Sintió cada una de las palabras de Feltsman como un golpe. Se refiere, obviamente, al atentado que terminó con la vida del anterior presidente, de casi toda la familia de éste, y de otros ciudadanos inocentes del Capitolio.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué Minako Okukawa sigue con vida?-inquiere sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya conoces la respuesta-dice con severidad.

Es cierto. Por haber obtenido un 12 perfecto en su prueba y dada su victoria, Okukawa bien podría ser considerada la vencedora más fuerte en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre y por ende, la viva imagen de la esperanza. Excepto que, tras lo ocurrido, se aisló del mundo, rehusándose a relacionarse hasta con la misma gente de su distrito, volviéndose prácticamente una paria y perdiéndose en el alcohol, según fuentes confiables contaban. La necesitaban viva, porque era la esperanza vuelta desesperanza en persona. O al menos lo fue, hasta el año anterior, en que Yuuri Katsuki hizo su aparición.

Honestamente, no tenía nada en contra del chico, incluso podría decir que le agradaba, aunque eso no quitaba que fuera tan peligroso. Jamás se imaginó que ese joven tímido y reservado los llegara a colocar en esa complicada situación, y sin embargo ahí yacía justamente la raíz de sus problemas. En los momentos decisivos, era capaz de darle la vuelta a su naturaleza tranquila y convertirse en otra persona: se ofreció como voluntario pese al riesgo que participar en los Juegos significaba, cuando debió apartarse y velar por su propia vida, regresó a ayudar a su aliado; en vez de terminar con su contrincante, trató desesperadamente de salvarlo. No se conformó con recitar los discursos preparados para la gira, sino que en un caso lo modificó para honrar a su aliado caído y en otro, llegó hasta a reverenciar a su rival, efectivamente logrando que las personas de los distritos que en teoría tendrían que odiarlo, lo reconocieran. ¿Lo peor? Dudaba que Katsuki fuera consciente del efecto que sus acciones tenían en la gente. Celestino podría jurar que nada de eso fue a propósito, lo que convertía a Katsuki en el doble de peligroso, puesto que no tenían forma de adivinar en qué instante diría o haría algo que encendiera esa chispa en las personas.

Muy por el contrario, Celestino tuvo perfectamente en claro que Nikiforov era mucho más atrevido que Katsuki y que a diferencia de éste último, sabía conducirse ante la gente y no le disgustaba exponerse. Con las palabras precisas en el momento preciso, podría ocasionar un gran desastre.

Entre el joven que inspiraba por medio de gran compasión y su valentía oculta, y el que era capaz de ganarse a la multitud empleando su carisma y facilidad de palabra… ¿quién era el más peligroso? ¿A quién debían temer?

Gracias al acuerdo al que llegó con Minako y Lilia de hacerlos ver como una pareja feliz sin otro interés a parte de estar juntos, se pudo realizar un poco de control de daños, pero no duraría para siempre y tanto él como Yakov eran bien conscientes de ello.

Hasta ahora, Feltsman se las ingenió para mantener a Katsuki a raya, sin embargo su poder parecía tener un límite en la figura de Viktor Nikiforov. La breve alianza con Emil Nekola del Distrito 5, su confrontación con Leroy y su actitud durante la noche del resumen probaban que Yuuri Katsuki era muy capaz de reaccionar si algo o alguien amenazaba con perjudicar a Nikiforov. Y por comentarios (gritos y quejas, principalmente) que le hizo el presidente en persona, en ese sentido, Nikiforov era igual de malo y no le preocupaba desafiar al mismísimo presidente. Si se unían, ambos podían llegar a ser mucho más que un problema.

" _Por otro lado, habría que ver qué tan lejos estarían dispuestos a llegar…"_

-¿Y si sólo aniquiláramos a uno?-se siente obligado a insistir, pese a saber que no es una opción viable porque de lo contrario, ya se habría llevado a cabo.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a darle al otro una verdadera razón para querer oponerse?-cuestiona a su vez, sonando ofendido porque el jefe de los Vigilantes no fuera capaz de deducir algo tan simple por su cuenta.

Feltsman aguarda y Celestino es consciente que el tiempo se le acaba. Toda esa charla sin sentido no fue sino para crearle la ilusión que quizás todavía tenía una oportunidad y el veredicto no estaba echado aún. Sin embargo, bastó echarle un vistazo al rostro severo de Yakov Feltsman para comprender que no dejaría el lugar con vida. Sintió que el medallón en torno a su cuello pesaba una tonelada.

" _No estoy listo, no todavía"_

-¿Señor? –lo llama con cautela- Yo… creo que tengo una idea.

Feltsman arqueó una ceja en señal de duda.

-Al grano, Cialdini.

-La próxima edición de los Juegos del Hambre se tratará del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco-comienza por lo más obvio-Podríamos aprovecharlo a nuestro favor.

Por supuesto, se trataba de un plan en extremo precipitado que requeriría de una planeación considerable, además de un buen número de recursos tanto materiales como humanos para reestructurarlo prácticamente todo, puesto que los Juegos con motivo del Vasallaje tardaban años en idearse. Sin mencionar que a muchos no les hará ni pisca de gracia cuando se enteraran, pero considerándolo todo, era su mejor opción. O más bien, es la única opción.

Feltsman lo escucha en silencio, manteniendo siempre un semblante indescifrable a la vez que se acerca al escritorio y extrae algo redondo y pequeño del recipiente. Celestino concluye su explicación y aguarda. Si con eso no logra convencerlo, no hay más que pueda hacer.

Alguien llama a la puerta y luego de un seco "adelante" de parte del presidente, la mujer del traje rojo hace su entrada.

-Su transporte ha llegado-le informa, mirando al Vigilante Jefe con una evidente sorpresa, seguramente cuestionándose por qué sigue vivo.

-Entendido, Dahlia. Ahora voy.

La mujer inclina la cabeza respetuosamente y se retira, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Cialdini.

Apenas reacciona a tiempo para atrapar lo que le lanza el presidente, y su expresión de terror puro en cuanto comprueba de qué se trata, complace a Feltsman. Entre sus manos sostiene una de esas bayas venenosas y mortíferas, una jaula de noche.

-Ésta es tu última oportunidad.

Celestino asiente con dificultad. Lejos de sentirse aliviado por su aparente éxito, experimenta una inmensa opresión en el pecho. Ya no puede echarse para atrás. O todo, o nada.

* * *

Empezamos oficialmente con la segunda parte, de la cual éste vendría a ser básicamente el prólogo. Y el cual en teoría iba a publicar... hace 2 días, pero... lo siento 8'D A manera de compensación subiré igualmente el primer capítulo oficial en el transcurso del día. Hasta entonces, disfruten éste!

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Conforme se van acercando a la pequeña y vieja estación de tren del Distrito 12, tanto Viktor como Yuuri son conscientes que los Juegos del Hambre están lejos de acabar.

Ambos se encuentran sentados uno al lado del otro con Minako frente a ellos, cruzada de brazos y con semblante serio.

-¿Estás seguro?-cuestiona a su antiguo pupilo y Yuuri asiente.

-Sí, todo esto pasó porque quise mantenerlo al margen-expresa ya sin lamentarse, sino estableciendo un hecho-No puedo remediarlo, pero esta vez, haré las cosas diferentes. Se acabaron los secretos-concluye centrando su atención en Viktor, quien reprime las ganas de arrojársele encima y abrazarlo, considerando que no sería muy apropiado dado el tema a discutir.

Aquel simple comentario significa mucho para él. Es un voto de confianza, la confirmación de que Yuuri ha decidido dejar de apartarse y de que quizás, pueda llegar a aceptar sus sentimientos. Puede que no haya ocurrido de la manera o bajo las circunstancias ideales, aunque si lo compara a cómo era hace un año, han avanzado mucho, si bien les resta un largo camino por recorrer antes de que puedan considerarse verdaderamente a salvo y sean libres para encausar su relación a una con la que se sientan satisfechos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-habla Viktor-Si puedo hacer algo, cualquier cosa para ayudar a Yuuri y que salgamos de este problema, juro que lo haré.

Yuuri le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y Viktor aprovecha para tomar su mano, ocasionando que se sonroje. Minako disimula una risita carraspeando.

-Mejor guarden eso para las cámaras. Entonces…-alterna entre ver a uno y a otro-¿Saben qué es lo que deben hacer?

Asienten en silencio. Con el fin de probarle al Capitolio que no son una amenaza y a los Distritos que no han cometido actos de insurrección, necesitan mostrarse como una pareja enamorada y feliz, demasiado absorta en vivir el romance y permanecer junta, incapaz de interesarse por otra cosa. Nada que ver con inspirar a iniciar una rebelión o similares.

El tren se detiene y a través de la ventana, Viktor visualiza a la enorme multitud reunida para darles la bienvenida. Recuerda que el año anterior, temeroso de enfrentar a Yuuri se limitó a observarlo apartado de todos. En éste, las cosas son diferentes, puesto que se encuentra a su lado. Rememora también que el reencuentro de Yuuri con su familia fue por demás emotivo, lo que le lleva a cuestionarse… ¿qué pasará en su caso? Naturalmente muchos de los chicos y chicas que lo admiraban asistirán, pero no son precisamente sus amigos. Y de su familia ni hablar porque ya no tiene a nadie, aunque claro, está su familia postiza: Yuri y Nikolai Plisetsky. Seguramente estarán ahí para recibirlo, y la curiosidad por cómo será es mucha, sobre todo en el caso de Yuri; dado que no pudo despedirse y que algunos de sus comentarios durante los Juegos no debieron hacerle mucha gracia.

" _Supongo que intentará patearme"_ y extrañamente, la idea lo hace sonreír.

El tren finalmente se detiene y Minako les hace una señal para que se preparen. Antes de salir a escena, Viktor se dirige a Yuuri.

-¿De verdad no le dijiste a nadie lo que ocurría?-cuestiona en la que asume será su última plática privada hasta que los reporteros y demás enviados del Capitolio se retiren.

-Bueno…- responde con timidez-En ese entonces pensaba que mientras menos personas se involucraran, mejor. Pero sí, hubo alguien… o en realidad, no se lo conté. Lo apropiado sería que me arrancó la verdad a golpes-agrega con algo de humor.

Antes de que pueda continuar, las puertas se abren y son bombardeados por flashes de cámaras, gritos de los reporteros que les piden miren en su dirección y ovaciones del público en general. Pese a que no fue dicho abiertamente quién era el confidente de Yuuri, Viktor logró intuirlo y pese a que no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto, tuvo que dejar su desconcierto de lado a favor de colocar su mejor cara y su sonrisa más radiante para entretener a todos aquellos extraños.

Minako fue la primera en salir, igualmente mostrándose alegre y orgullosa pese a que ambos chicos eran conscientes que prefería comer piedras y nadar en estiércol antes de volver a aparecer en los principales encabezados y noticias, lo que hablaba de su compromiso por ayudarlos. Luego de apoyar a Yuuri durante su participación y repetir su hazaña con Viktor, aunque no era originaria del Distrito 12 se ganó el respeto y el aprecio de la gente. Siendo que se buscaba mantener a los distritos aislados, Minako no lo pensó dos veces para dar un paso al frente y ayudar a un joven desconocido.

Finalmente, fue el turno de los dos vencedores, y no bien pusieron un pie fuera del tren, el estruendo de la multitud fue tal, que Yuuri, asustado, retrocedió y casi tropieza. Menos mal que Viktor se apresuró a sujetarlo por la cintura. El gesto generó más exclamaciones y el doble de esfuerzos por fotografiarlos, por lo que ambos tuvieron que posar juntos por unos minutos hasta que el ambiente se calmó lo suficiente y pudieron reencontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Hiroko fue la primera en llegar al lado de su hijo y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, siendo imitada después por Toshiya.

-¡Oh, Yuuri!-exclamó la mujer, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas-Te extrañamos tanto…

-Sobre todo Mari-completó Toshiya.

-Solamente porque Vicchan me ignora cuándo lo saco a pasear-se encoje de hombros con fingido desinterés-Ahora tú te harás cargo de tu bola de pelos.

Los presentes celebran la broma entre risas. Viktor también, hasta que su mirada se cruza con la de la chica y se pone rígido de golpe. Casi olvidó que tendría que rendir cuentas ante los Katsuki por lo ocurrido durante sus Juegos. Por suerte, en ese momento Nikolai Plisetsky decidió acercarse. Su sonrisa cálida lo conmueve y antes de que pueda decir nada, el anciano lo sorprende con un emotivo abrazo, idéntico al de su despedida.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Pese a que no fue más que un susurro, Viktor lo escuchó a la perfección y siente que el llanto lo traicionará en cualquier segundo, por lo que requiere de una gran parte de su autocontrol para mantenerse entero. Verdad que su tiempo en la arena le hizo ser consciente de lo mucho que apreciaba a su familia adoptiva, de cual faltaba un integrante en saludarlo.

Junto a su abuelo se encontraba un muy inconforme Yuri Plisetsky. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y tensaba la mandíbula, sin mencionar que parecía como si pretendiera clavarle dagas con los ojos. Con total y absoluta calma, Viktor se giró hacia él y le dedica una sonrisita burlona que sabe lo hará enfadar, y como lo escucha resoplar, es obvio que tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué no te alegras de verme?-cuestiona divertido y queda claro que Yuri reprime las ganas de contestar "no". Nikolai le pone una mano en el hombro, mitigando su furia.

-Bienvenido…-dice de mala gana y el anciano carraspea-Hermano…

A pesar de la frase tan tierna que arranca marcados suspiros y hasta algunas lágrimas de los enternecidos presentes, Viktor conoce a Yuri lo suficiente como para saber que por la forma en que lo dijo el significado apropiado consistía en "Eres un idiota". Así que, deseando seguir con la conmovedora escena, se permite despeinarlo afectuosamente, un gesto que lo irritará de sobremanera. Si bien se está divirtiendo mucho con Yuri tratando de reprimir su ira y no gritarle frente a todos, ese sencillo saludo le basta para comprender que en efecto, Yuri Plisetsky estaba al tanto de lo que le ocurría a Yuuri Katsuki.

" _Es la única explicación. De ninguna manera se prestaría a participar en esto sin una razón de peso"_ concluyó. Si en serio Plisetsky estimaba a Katsuki tanto como pensaba, suponía que naturalmente haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance por protegerlo aún si implicaba rodearse de reporteros y aparecer como el adorable hermanito menor que Viktor describió, siguiéndoles la corriente.

-¿Qué opinan del nuevo novio de su hijo?

Un reportero se dirige a Hiroko y Toshiya, quienes al igual que Yuuri, no están cómodos con toda la atención. A Viktor de hecho, le pone nervioso saber qué dirán, en tanto que Yuuri contiene la respiración, también ansioso. Hiroko intercambia una mirada con su esposo antes de responder.

-Creemos que Viktor es un joven excepcional y muy bueno para Yuuri-expresa la mujer de forma tan abierta, que el aludido se plantea por unos segundos que los padres de Yuuri estuvieran al tanto de la situación y trataran de contribuir a fomentar la imagen de la pareja perfecta.

-Nos alegramos mucho por ustedes-agrega Toshiya, en apoyo a su esposa y Viktor siente una punzada de culpa.

El año anterior, mientras Yuuri luchaba por su vida en los Juegos del Hambre tras ofrecerse en su lugar, tuvo un encuentro accidental con ellos. Siempre procuró ser prudente cuando iba a alimentar a Vicchan, esforzándose porque no lo notaran, creyendo que el verlo ahí no haría sino echarles en cara que su hijo estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, su suerte se agotó un día en que Mari se ausentó y lo inevitable ocurrió. Viktor se esperaba insultos, reclamos… cualquier cosa excepto la amabilidad que le mostraron. Aún si Hiroko rompió a llorar, nunca lo agraviaron. Al preguntarles por qué, la respuesta lo dejó helado.

"Siempre fuiste especial para nuestro Yuuri, si se enterara que te tratamos mal, se pondría muy triste. Estaríamos deshonrándolo."

Tras lo cual, le contaron que fue Yuuri quien se encargó de llevarle pan después de la muerte de su madre. En ese punto, Viktor no pudo soportarlo y salió huyendo, casi embistiendo a Mari.

Nuevamente experimentó el deseo de escapar en parte por la culpa y por la vergüenza. Que la familia de Yuuri se viera obligada a participar de manera no intencionada en el acto que él mismo provocó con su declaración en su entrevista, fue un daño colateral que no previó hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Hasta ahora todo va bien-le dijo Yuuri en voz baja para tranquilizarlo, ignorando que era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

-Aunque eso no quita que pensemos que ambos son muy jóvenes todavía y esperamos sean pacientes antes de pasar a… cosas más serias-opinó Hiroko y a su lado, Toshiya asintió.

-¡Mamá!-chilló Yuuri escandalizado, obteniendo otra ronda de risas de los presentes.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-informó Nikolai-Nada como tomar las cosas a su tiempo.

" _Mis padres tenían mi edad cuando se casaron"_ rebatió mentalmente Viktor entre apenado y ofendido, si bien lo disimuló a favor de alejarse apenas un paso de su novio, mostrando las palmas como para demostrar que el mensaje estaba claro y no intentaría nada. Por el lado amable, inconscientemente acababan de darles un pretexto para no verse tan afectuosos en el Distrito, lo que les quitaba un poco de presión.

-Sin mencionar que, como la hermana mayor, cualquier pretendiente de Yuuri necesita obtener mi aprobación-puntualizó Mari, cruzándose de brazos, provocándole a Viktor un escalofrío, pese a que jamás dejó de sonreír.

El mensaje oculto estaba claramente implícito: ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Por lo que adivinó Mari esperaba le diera unas cuantas explicaciones.

* * *

Lo siguiente fue la ceremonia simbólica en que le entregaron las llaves de su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde Yuuri es su único vecino. Su nueva residencia es como mínimo, diez veces el tamaño de su vieja casa en la Veta. Y si por fuera es impresionante, por dentro lo es mucho más. Los muebles son lujosos, las habitaciones espaciosas en perfectas condiciones y con todas las comodidades. Se acabó el preocupase por las goteras, alumbrarse con velas y hervir agua si quería disfrutar de un baño caliente. Lo mismo con la comida. Las alacenas están repletas y Viktor reflexiona que nunca había visto tantos alimentos juntos, ni siquiera en la tienda de comestibles, lo que transforma su asombro en sobrecogimiento.

 _S_ i de por sí, su vieja casa dejó de sentirse como un hogar hace mucho, en ésta el vacío será mucho peor, a menos que pueda hacer algo al respecto como de hecho planea.

-¿Es cierto que Yuuri Katsuki piensa mudarse contigo?-inquiere un reportero.

-¡Oh, no!-se apresura a exclamar Yuuri, cayendo en cuenta muy tarde que dadas las circunstancias, no fue la reacción apropiada-Yo no… es decir… nosotros…

-Es como dijeron los padres de Yuuri-interviene Viktor, sacándolo del apuro-Queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma.

-Cierto-consintió Yuuri-Lo más importante es que Viktor descanse y se recupere. Después nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, poniendo su bienestar por encima de todo. ¿Cuán adorable podía ser Yuuri Katsuki?

En parte dejándose llevar por el momento y en parte porque estaba seguro que haría una excelente fotografía, se acercó a Yuuri, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar. Tras ellos, se escucha un bufido mal disimulado cortesía de Yuuri Plisetsky, lo que devuelve a Viktor a la realidad.

Espera a que terminen de fotografiarlos para que los reporteros se tomen un descanso mientras disfrutan de un refrigerio cortesía de los padres de Yuuri, acompañados de Minako. Durante el viaje de regreso, pudo hablarlo al respecto y Yuuri aplaudió la idea que estaba por proponer. Anticipándose a lo que su antiguo pupilo y ahora novio, pensaba hacer y deseando concederle un poco de privacidad, Katsuki se excusó rápidamente, argumentando que iría a ayudar a sus padres. Viktor aprovecha, pidiéndole a los Plisetsky que lo acompañen a una de las amplias habitaciones de su nueva casa para tratar un asunto en especial con ellos.

-Nikolai, Yuri… quiero que vengan a vivir conmigo.

Ambos se muestras sorprendidos, claramente no esperando aquello.

-Pero Vitya…-comienza Nikolai y el otro simplemente se encoje de hombros.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes para compensarles lo mucho que me ayudaron todo este tiempo.

Técnicamente por ser mayor de edad, Viktor podía vivir por su cuenta sin ningún problema (de hecho llevaba haciéndolo desde mucho antes) y sin embargo una de sus primeras decisiones como vencedor, fue con quienes deseaba compartir sus nuevas riquezas. Los Plisetsky lo acogieron cuando más lo necesitaba, compartieron con él sus escasos alimentos sin pedirle nunca nada a cambio y sobre todo, le devolvieron la ilusión de tener un lugar al cual pertenecer y una cierta noción de tener un hogar y una familia. No se dio cuenta de todo aquello sino hasta el final de los Juegos del Hambre, al estar demasiado cerca de no volverlos a ver.

" _Es una de las cosas buenas que puedo tomar de eso"_.

-¿Estás seguro que no va contra las reglas?-insiste Nikolai.

-¿A quién le importa? Ésta es mi casa y soy libre de traer a quien quiera-expresa con calma-Y naturalmente, cubriría con todos sus gastos también.

Abuelo y nieto tienen la misma expresión de incredulidad. Ofrecerles un sitio en esa enorme mansión era una cosa, pero ofrecerse a mantenerlos fue algo que no previeron. En esencia, las vidas de ambos estarían resueltas. Comida, ropa, atención médica y hasta gastos superfluos correrían por cuenta de Viktor. Nikolai podría dejar de trabajar, exponiéndose en las minas y Yuri nunca pasaría hambre otra vez. Y respecto al rubio, estaba inusualmente callado, a todas luces una señal de alarma puesto que no solía guardarse sus opiniones.

-Me largo antes de que regresen los fenómenos-sentenció despectivo, refiriéndose a los reporteros del Capitolio, rompiendo su silencio autoimpuesto y se alejándose a toda prisa, casi tropezando con Yuuri en su huida, apenas dignándose a mascullar un "fuera de mi camino".

-¿Qué pasó?-cuestionó Katsuki sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Él sólo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo, hay que darle su espacio-explica el anciano contemplando el sitio dónde Yuri hubiera estado-De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tu oferta Vitya, significa mucho para nosotros, pero debemos hablarlo antes de decidir.

Justo en ese momento, apareció uno de los asistentes del Capitolio para informarles que los reporteros deseaban hacerles un par de preguntas más a los padres de los vencedores, por lo que Nikolai tuvo que marcharse. En cuanto se fue, Viktor dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Yuuri, acercándosele con cautela.

-Eso no salió para nada como lo planeé-admitió, decepcionado. Yuuri le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yurio es muy orgulloso, a él no le gusta pedir ayuda y tiene problemas en aceptarla-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Pasó meses siguiéndonos a Yuuko y a mí, robándome los almuerzos de la escuela. Cuando al fin me atreví a hablarle, me echó en cara que no necesitaba de mi lástima, aunque de todas formas se comió la manzana que le di.

-¿En serio te robó?-casi exclamó Viktor, dudando entre impresionarse por su valor para quebrantar la ley, horrorizarse porque lo hiciera pese al grave castigo, o reírse ante la imagen mental de un Yuri pequeño persiguiendo a los otros dos por todos lados, escondiéndose en los rincones para no ser visto.

-El problema es que para él no hay diferencia entre ayuda y caridad- retoma Yuuri, apesadumbrado-Siempre ha dicho que odia deberle a la gente.

Viktor asiente. Obviamente Yuri tomaría su ofrecimiento de la peor forma posible. Ya antes Plisetsky le comentó lo mismo en una ocasión, lo que le hace pensar en otro punto.

-No sabía que ustedes se llevaran tan bien.

-Pues… yo no lo llamaría así precisamente-Yuuri se sonroja y entrelaza sus manos en un gesto de nerviosismo-Es… complicado. Aunque yo lo considero mi amigo, no estoy seguro si significo lo mismo para él.

-Eres más importante para Yuri de lo que crees… y de lo que está dispuesto a admitir-agrega lo último en voz baja y ambos ríen-¿Sabías que apostó desde el primer día a que tú serías el vencedor?

-¿Qué?-exclama Yuuri, abriendo muy grandes los ojos, demorando en asimilar la revelación-Yurio no… claro que él no… ¡lo estás inventando!

-Te juro que es en serio- reitera divertido- No esperaba que lo descubriera y empezó a inventar miles de excusas, pero las boletas que tenía con tu nombre y la palabra "vencedor" al lado fueron suficiente evidencia.

Yuuri permanece en silencio, su expresión lo dice todo. Mientras tanto, Viktor reflexiona sobre esa vez en que se lo topó por accidente en el Quemador en la zona destinada a las apuestas, utilizando sus escasos ahorros en lo que desde su punto de vista debió ser el máximo voto de confianza.

-Y por cierto, ¿Cómo es que lo llaman? ¿Yurio?

-Ah, fue idea de Mari cuando empezó a trabajar en la panadería, para distinguirnos. Podrás imaginar que no le hizo mucha gracia.

De hecho, Viktor piensa que comenzará a llamarlo justo de esa forma porque es cierto, tener dos Yuris puede resultar muy confuso.

-¿Viktor?-lo llama Yuuri tentativamente, devolviéndolo a la realidad-Yo… quisiera pedirte un favor…-susurra, agachando la mirada por unos instantes.

A Viktor le resulta irónico que públicamente deban mostrarse felices y lo más afectuosos posible, y sin embargo cuando están a solas, Yuuri tiende a retomar su actitud tímida, casi como si no supiera cómo tratarlo. Pero está bien, será paciente y no lo presionará. Al menos a puertas cerradas, podrán llevar las cosas conforme a su ritmo.

-Por supuesto, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Quiero…-inhala hondo para ordenar sus ideas y armarse de valor-Quiero pedirte que no le cuentes a nadie más sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

Otra vez, la petición lo tomó desprevenido, tanto que demora un par de segundos en comprender a qué se refiere.

-¿Ni siquiera a tu familia?-inquiere con prudencia, tratando de no sonar demasiado crítico. Para su sorpresa, Yuuri lo contempla serio, lleno de determinación.

-Especialmente a mi familia-responde enfáticamente-Quiero que ellos sigan con sus vidas normales y no se preocupen por algo que no pueden controlar…

" _Tu tampoco puedes"_ piensa Viktor sin atreverse a expresarlo en voz alta. A fin de cuentas, el presidente Feltsman es quien tiene la última palabra al respecto.

-Ya sufrieron mucho por causa de mi egoísmo, no deseo provocarles más angustias-aprieta los puños con fuerza y clava la vista en el suelo-Odiaría que resultaran lastimados por mi culpa, sólo… sólo quiero que sean felices…

Su voz se quiebra, por lo que se interrumpe y se talla los ojos con fuerza. Viktor considera una vez más toda la presión a la que Yuuri estuvo expuesto en el último año para actuar de manera apropiada y cuidar cada palabra y cada paso que daba, asustado de que cualquier error por más insignificante que pareciera, ocasionara la muerte de sus seres queridos. Toma una de sus manos y con la otra, lo obliga a alzar su rostro.

-Estamos juntos en esto-le dice en tono suave-Prometí que te ayudaría a protegerlos y voy a cumplirlo. Confía en mí, lo hago con gusto-agrega con una sonrisa.

Yuuri duda y Viktor adivina sus intenciones de rebatirlo, por lo que se le adelanta y lo silencia colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-De verdad me gustas mucho, Yuuri-le confiesa, acariciando una de sus encendidas mejillas-Créeme que no tiene nada que ver con los Juegos.

Desde su partida del Capitolio en el tren, es la segunda vez que lo menciona. Entonces juró que lo repetiría hasta convencerlo y es algo que también piensa llevar a la práctica.

-¿Te refieres a la galleta que te obsequié?-cuestiona apenado y Viktor suelta una risita.

-Ese fue el inicio, la primera vez que me fijé en ti…

Su mente recrea aquel primer encuentro en el que no era más que un jovencito hambriento y muerto de miedo ante la incógnita de lo que el futuro le deparaba sin su padre para apoyarlo, esforzándose por todos los medios para demostrar una seguridad que no tenía. Con ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad, sin pedirle nada a cambio, Yuuri le había brindado no sólo un poco de alimento sino alegría. Por unos breves momentos, le permitió olvidarse de la que fuera su difícil situación y sin darse cuenta, sembró en Viktor el deseo por conocerlo mejor.

Nota que Yuuri no ha retrocedido ni ha hecho por apartarse, incluso le sostiene la mirada, ilusionado. Centra su atención en sus labios y reflexiona que su primer beso fue en el espectáculo televiso al final de los Juegos, y que a ese siguieron otros en los eventos posteriores cuyo propósito fundamental era entretener y cautivar a la audiencia. Aún les resta tener un beso íntimo que puedan catalogar verdaderamente como el primero, uno que les pertenezca solamente a ellos. Y con ese fin, es que Viktor se anima y acorta la distancia entre él y Yuuri…

-Wow, para haber prometido tomarse las cosas con calma, se les olvidó muy rápido.

Y se congela al escuchar una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¡Mari!-exclama Yuuri, divisando a su hermana, quien se limita a observarlos con aparente desinterés, recargada contra la pared y cruzada de brazos.

-Atrapados con las manos en la masa-bromea divertida, provocando que ambos jóvenes se separen.

-¿A qué viniste?-se apresura a cambiar el tema Yuuri, ya que Viktor ha enmudecido de pronto.

-Quieren tomar unas fotografías de la familia y faltas tú.

El aludido suspira en señal de resignación.

-Será mejor que vaya, antes que venga más gente a buscarme. Tu quédate aquí y descansa, seguro no tardarán en llamarte también-indica, dirigiéndole una sonrisa apologética a Viktor antes de salir de la habitación, evitando hacer contacto visual con Mari, avergonzando porque los descubriera.

Viktor se toma unos minutos para calmarse, maldiciendo mentalmente por la desafortunada interrupción. Supone que intentará buscar a Yurio y hablarle para convencerlo de aceptar su propuesta y…

Se percata que Mari Katsuki no se ha movido de su lugar. O de hecho, si lo hizo, con la diferencia de que se ha interpuesto entre él y la puerta, efectivamente acorralándolo. Traga grueso.

-¿Qué no tienes que salir en la fotografía?

La chica arquea una ceja y Viktor se arrepiente de preguntar.

-Mi hermano es el importante, podrán arreglárselas sin mí un rato-le informa calmada.

-Ah… claro…-consigue balbucear para después guardar un incómodo silencio.

Al igual que le ocurriera con Yuuri, jamás supo cómo tratar a Mari. Eso se remonta a mucho antes de lo sucedido en la cosecha el año anterior y la participación de Yuuri de los Juegos del Hambre. Al contrario de sus amigas, Mari Katsuki nunca cayó en sus trucos. Mientras que las otras chicas lo saludaban emocionadas y se deshacían en sonrojos y risitas cuando les respondía con una sonrisa bien ensayada o un guiño, ella se mantenía seria, lanzándole miradas severas como si lo juzgara, como si fuera capaz de ver más allá de la máscara que usaba para agradarles a todos y eso a Viktor le aterraba. Dicho miedo hacia ella aumentó tras el incidente en el bosque en que Yuuri lo protegió del agente de la paz y el odio de la chica hacia él alcanzó su punto culminante estando Yuuri en la arena. Realmente, Viktor no podía culparla.

-Lo diré sólo una vez…

" _Obviamente no iba a aceptarme tan fácil"_ piensa Viktor cerrando los ojos, preparándose para lo que está por venir.

-Me da gusto que sigas con vida.

Abre los ojos de golpe ante el inesperado comentario y el tono suave con que lo pronunció, idéntico al utilizado cuando Mari fue a despedirse de él.

-Pero no cantes victoria tan pronto, chico amoroso. Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

Viktor se tensa instintivamente. Antes de éstos Juegos, Mari lo buscó para externarle sus preocupaciones respecto a Yuuri y pedirle que averiguara la verdad. Naturalmente, ahora quería respuestas, y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, abordarían eso justamente.

-Voy a asumir que todo este circo se debe a tu apasionante declaración-opina ella, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, fingiendo meditarlo-Lo que me da curiosidad es qué pensó Yuuri cuando te escuchó.

Viktor resiste el impulso de retroceder y se mantiene callado. No puede exactamente contarle que su hermano tuvo un ataque de ansiedad por su culpa.

-A muchos aquí les encantó eso, incluyendo las entrevistas de Yuuri durante los Juegos-evita mirarlo, contemplando absorta un punto en la pared frente a ella que no tiene nada de interesante-Cómo nunca te desmintió ni dijo lo contrario, se asumió que te había correspondido y que si ganabas, al regresar tendrían el bonito y tierno romance que están promocionando tanto.

-Eso es…-interviene, pero Mari lo silencia con otro ademán.

-Para otra gente, sin embargo, no fue más que una estrategia para garantizar el apoyo de patrocinadores del Capitolio y tu victoria-frunce el ceño para poner su desagrado de manifiesto. Viktor se siente de la misma forma.

¿Por qué siempre tienen que cuestionar sus motivos? ¿Tan difícil es captar la idea de que Yuuri Katsuki logró cautivarlo? Como si lo creyeran indigno de merecer sus afectos. Viktor está profundamente ofendido. Más bien tendría que ser al revés. Él es el muchacho pobre y huérfano de la Veta, el cazador furtivo que desafiaba la ley diariamente para sobrevivir, y Yuuri el bien cuidado hijo de comerciantes, apreciado por su familia, rodeado de seres queridos en un ambiente seguro sin carencias. Las únicas ocasiones en las que verdaderamente estuvo en peligro, fue cuando se relacionaron. Era muy probable que aún sin los Juegos del Hambre de por medio, Yuuri hubiera permanecido inalcanzable, dadas sus diferentes circunstancias.

-¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?-se atreve a cuestionarla y Mari hace una pausa considerable antes de responder.

-Yo creo que pueden tener algo de verdad, pero…-alza la voz cuando ve que trata de interrumpirla-Que no fue tan simple como lo hacen ver. Pudiera ser que lo planearan y que mi hermano accediera con tal de mantenerte con vida aunque eso lo destrozara, porque te quiere. Sin embargo… tú no serías tan cruel como para permitírselo-dirige lentamente su mirada a Viktor-Puesto que tus sentimientos por él son los mismos, o al menos, eso quiero pensar.

Es como si se le quitara un enorme peso de encima. Por unos segundos, Viktor contempla la posibilidad de que no la escuchó bien o que entendió las cosas a su conveniencia, pero no. Mari Katsuki reconoce y acepta sus sentimientos por Yuuri.

-Oh, no te confíes-agrega ella como si pudiera leerle la mente-Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda. Todavía pienso que hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, y estoy casi segura que se relaciona con lo que sea que hizo que Yuuri se apartara de nosotros. Creo que lograste averiguar lo que le pasó, ¿tengo razón?

Viktor maldice internamente porque justo tenía que hablarlo con Yuuri antes de que Mari apareciera, obligándolo a guardar silencio. Duda que la chica sea tan comprensiva, a fin de cuentas ella le pidió que descubriera la verdad.

-Sí, lo averigüé-le informa, pasándose una mano por el cabello para canalizar su nerviosismo-Pero no puedo decirte, se lo prometí a Yuuri.

Mari arquea las cejas en señal de sorpresa, claramente no esperándose el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Entonces no me lo contarás?-insiste y Viktor niega con la cabeza-Soy su hermana, tengo que saber. Debo ayudarlo si me necesita.

-Te entiendo a la perfección, pero es como dijiste-inhala hondo para armarse de valor-Lo quiero y justamente por eso, no puedo traicionarlo.

Mari se mantiene escéptica y enfadada. Vuelve a cruzarse de brazos y le dirige a Viktor una larga, silenciosa y severa mirada que contra todos los pronósticos, él le sostiene.

Eventualmente, tras lo que le parece una eternidad, Mari suelta un suspiro y se lleva una mano a las sienes.

-¿Es así de grave?

Viktor asiente.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Minako, Phichit y Lilia-enumera Viktor-Ah, y creo que Yuri Plisetsky también.

De manera inesperada, la chica no se muestra tan sorprendida como Viktor supuso.

-Bueno, entonces eso es todo. Si Yuuri les hizo prometer no contarlo, ninguno hablará-concluye, inconforme.

Pese a su inexpresivo exterior, Viktor es bien consciente de la rabia e impotencia que Mari Katsuki debe sufrir al no poder hacer nada por apoyar a su hermano. Da un paso hacia ella.

-Puede que no sirva de mucho, pero si te da algún consuelo… Yuuri no lidiará con eso solo-dice cauteloso-Sin importar qué pase, yo estaré a su lado.

Antes que la chica pueda agregar nada, van a buscarlos para seguir con el reportaje. Se reúnen con los demás en el jardín y los hacen posar para otra fotografía. Mientras Viktor ocupa su sitio, Mari pasa casualmente junto a él y aprovecha para susurrarle:

-Cuida de Yuuri.

Tres simples palabras que son la evidencia de que poco a poco, va logrando ganarse la confianza y la aceptación de Mari Katsuki, y que lo ayudan a sonreír de manera genuina en esa toma y en las próximas.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron entre otras tantas reuniones y apariciones públicas, responder las mismas preguntas una y otra vez aunque formuladas por distintas caras y diferentes voces, sonreír ante la multitud que lo aclamaba y escuchar el discurso de rigor sobre cómo Viktor era un joven ejemplar, un digno representante del Distrito 12 que logró sobreponerse a la adversidad y alcanzar el éxito. Claro que convenientemente dejaban de lado el que tuvo que matar a otros chicos inocentes para conseguirlo. Y la cereza del pastel, al final lo hicieron acreedor a la bonificación especial mencionada durante los Juegos, esencialmente señalándolo como el mayor asesino del evento en lo que a su parecer es una táctica diseñada para que la gente de los otros distritos lo odien.

De todo aquello pudo rescatar dos cosas: la primera, ver a todos esos niños hambrientos de su distrito emocionados, recibiendo alimentos a manos llenas, le produjo una gran alegría. Vastas despensas fueron repartidas a todos los habitantes, las cuales incluían manjares como carne, frutas exóticas y golosinas y contribuirían a alimentar a las familias por un buen tiempo. Y la otra, Yuuri siempre se mantuvo a su lado. Viktor estaba seguro que en el fondo lo menos que Yuuri deseaba, era ser el centro de atención, y sin embargo se mantuvo leal, acompañándolo en todos sus eventos pese a que le reiteraba podía arreglárselas por su cuenta.

-Por una vez que no nos mostremos juntos no pasará nada. Es de esperarse que quieras descansar un poco y pasar tiempo con tu familia.

Yuuri se negó.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, estamos juntos en esto.

Por lo que continúan exhibiéndose como la pareja feliz y enamorada que se supone que son, con todo y las recomendaciones de los Katsuki para moderarse, si bien en privado apenas llegan a tomarse de las manos. Luego de esa ocasión en que Mari los interrumpiera, Viktor no volvió a intentar besar a Yuuri no porque hubiera perdido el entusiasmo, sino porque ningún momento le parecía oportuno puesto que invariablemente estaban rodeados por gente pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

" _Está bien, sólo debo ser paciente"_ se repite para motivarse, dado que la paciencia no es una de sus cualidades " _Pronto se irán y nos dejarán en paz"._

Lo que termina ocurriendo al cabo unas semanas. Los periodistas y los reporteros empacan y regresan al Capitolio y la vida retoma su cauce normal en el Distrito 12. En teoría, eso era lo que Viktor esperaba para que de una vez por todas, pudiera disfrutar de un tiempo tranquilo junto a Yuuri, lo que al final no ocurrió por decisión propia.

Tras considerarlo seriamente, llegó a la conclusión de que gracias a la amenaza de Yakov Feltsman, Yuuri nunca pudo gozar de un periodo de calma después de sus Juegos en que sus seres queridos lo consolaran y ayudaran a sanar de su traumática experiencia.

-Te echaron mucho de menos-le insistió Viktor, ante la reticencia que mostró cuando se lo propuso-Si no quieres contarles lo que ocurrió en el Capitolio, está bien. Pero ya no te alejes. Te aseguro que lo que más desean, es estar contigo.

Con lo que pudo convencerlo. Así, poco a poco, Yuuri regresó a ayudar a su familia en la panadería y a acompañarlos en público; y vuelve a visitar a Yuuko y Takeshi. Hasta trata de acercarse a Yuri Plisetsky, lo que éste último no le permite en parte porque sigue enfadado por quién sabe qué cosas y porque está muy ocupado mudándose junto con su abuelo a su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Viktor se toma que los Plisetsky aceptaran su oferta como un logro personal. Por un momento sí que tuvo miedo de que lo rechazaran. Menos mal que Nikolai se las ingenió para convencer al necio de su nieto.

-¡El cuarto más grande es mío!-ladra a Viktor, encerrándose con un fuerte portazo en su nueva habitación.

Nikolai suspira y procede a disculparse, pero a Viktor el mal carácter de Yuri no le importa en lo absoluto. Es un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de tenerlos ahí. Supone que al enojado rubio le tomará un tiempo en acostumbrarse al cambio.

Y sin darse cuenta, han pasado casi dos meses desde el final de los Juegos del Hambre y finalmente, es libre para buscar a Yuuri, por lo que le hace una improvisada visita.

-¡Ah, Viktor!-lo recibe una alegre Hiroko-Pasa, por favor. Me imagino que viniste por Yuuri. ¡Qué coincidencia! Justamente me estaba diciendo que quería hablar contigo, ahora lo llamo.

Piensa en lo feliz que luce la mujer y deduce se debe a que Yuuri se ha reintegrado a la familia, y se siente más comprometido a ayudarlo a protegerlos.

El sonido de garritas chocando contra el suelo atrae su atención y divisa a Vicchan corriendo hacia él en medio de entusiastas ladridos. Viktor le sonríe.

-Vaya, creí que te habías olvidado de mí-expresa, agachándose para acariciarlo.

Conforme le prometió a Yuuri cuando se marchó hacía un año, Viktor se hizo responsable de cuidar a su mascota, sorprendiéndose porque el perrito le hiciera caso a él, un desconocido, antes que a la familia de Yuuri. En el fondo, quería adjudicarlo a que de manera subconsciente el animalito lo recordaba primero, de esa ocasión en que él y su dueño lo protegieron y segundo, de esa vez en que Vicchan lo encontró llorando en la plaza y lo consoló.

" _Por suerte Yuuri no me vio entonces"_ reflexiona aliviado, sin dejar de acariciar al complacido perrito, que recibe sus mimos con gusto " _De lo contrario me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza"_

-¡Vicchan!

Ambos, can y humano, alzan la vista al escuchar la voz familiar, con la diferencia que Vicchan echa a correr hacia su dueño y salta directamente hasta sus brazos, mientras que Viktor permanece en su sitio, contemplando al recién llegado. Yuuri se ve mejor que nunca. Ha ganado algo de peso desde que regresaron del Capitolio y sus ojeras han desaparecido casi por completo. Lo interpreta como signos de que sus vidas están volviendo a la normalidad.

-Te ves muy bien, Yuuri-lo saluda con sinceridad.

-Yo… um… gracias-balbucea, sonrojándose y a propósito sosteniendo a Vicchan de tal forma que cubra su abdomen-Aunque no se qué tan feliz estará Phichit cuando se entere que la ropa me queda ajustada.

-No creo que le importe mucho-opina haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia.

Ha podido comprobar de primera mano lo mucho que Phichit aprecia a Yuuri, por lo que el que haya ganado unos pocos kilos extras no le molestará. Decide que debe retomar la conversación.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Iba a ir a buscarte.

Como de costumbre, los dos lo dicen al mismo tiempo. Viktor esboza una sonrisa, en tanto que Yuuri se mantiene serio, lo implica que algo ocurre. Viktor se pone en alerta.

-Iba a ir a buscarte… -repite Yuuri, evitando mirarlo-Porque quería avisarte…que mañana debo viajar al Capitolio.

* * *

Primer capítulo arriba!

Iniciamos oficialmente con la segunda parte. A diferencia de la primera, ésta tendrá un comienzo un poco más tranquilo. Si nos basamos en el prólogo, ya sabemos lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad? E igualmente no todo será 100% apegado al canon. En esta ocasión sí les prometo más momentos Viktuuri y más interacción con Yurio.

Recomiendo leer la primera parte: **Everything remains as it never was** para entender mejor esta historia si no la han leído aún. Y adicionalmente, también la historia con los Juegos de Yuuri: **What could have been and never was** que aún se está publicando.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron al pendiente y leyeron y comentaron la primera parte al completo, espero que igualmente disfruten ésta.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

El elegante telón rojo se abre luego del anuncio inicial combinado con la alegre música de fondo, mostrando el escenario que aparenta ser la sala de una casa, aunque con una decoración y color exagerados. La cámara realiza unas cuantas tomas a los espectadores, hombres y mujeres siguiendo el mismo patrón llamativo y extravagante tanto en apariencia física como en vestimenta hasta el punto de resultar ridículos, para después centrarse en los conductores: un hombre con traje, peluca y accesorios azul marino, y una mujer de vestido, cabello y joyas rosa chillón (porque no podían ser más clichés) sentados en un sillón de un color amarillo horrendo. A su lado, se encuentra el invitado especial de la noche.

 _-¡Yuuri Katsuki!_ –exclama el hombre con demasiado entusiasmo- _Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros esta noche._

 _-Al contrario, el gusto es mío._

Pese a estar viendo la transmisión desde el Distrito 12 y a la alegría de Yuuri, Viktor es plenamente consciente que en realidad se trata de un sentimiento superficial. No en vano pasó tantos años aparentando, ahora puede distinguir a la perfección cuando alguien más lo hace, y en el caso de Yuuri, le resulta especialmente doloroso de observar.

 _-¿Qué se siente estar en el Capitolio?-_ pregunta la mujer- _¿No te has aburrido luego de tantas visitas?_

 _-Es imposible aburrirme aquí-_ responde Yuuri y centra su atención en la audiencia- _Siempre es un placer visitarlos._

El público lo aclama y lo llaman, evidenciando lo mucho que les agradó su respuesta.

- _Nos morimos de ganas por saber… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Viktor?-_ inquiere la conductora.

 _-Van muy bien, van bastante bien_ -se apresura a agregar mientras juega con el borde de la manga de su traje, gesto que Viktor identifica como una muestra de nerviosismo.

 _-¿Qué opina de que tengas que pasar tanto tiempo aquí, en lugar de en su Distrito con él_?-interviene el hombre- _Espero que no les esté generando tensión en su relación…-_ se escuchan murmullos de parte de la audiencia, ansiosos por saber más al respecto.

 _-¡Oh, no!-_ niega Yuuri- _Viktor es muy_ comprensivo _, sabe que tengo un deber con el Capitolio y con ustedes, así que trata de apoyarme._

El aludido suelta una carcajada despectiva. No es como si tuviera otra opción.

La relativa calma de la que gozaron después del fin de los Juegos y que los reporteros se marcharan del Distrito 12, duró demasiado poco. Yuuri fue convocado de vuelta al Capitolio para aparecer en más entrevistas y filmar otros tantos anuncios siempre enfatizando lo agradecido que estaba por la benevolencia que le mostraron, lo maravillosa que era su vida ahora y que todo se lo debía a los Juegos del Hambre. Cada vez que Viktor lo veía pronunciando una de esas frases genéricas y bien ensayadas, acompañadas de una sonrisa falsa, se le encogía el corazón. Si bien no había mucho que ninguno de los dos pudieran hacer al respecto, dada la amenaza del presidente Feltsman de perjudicar a todos los seres queridos de Yuuri.

Por el poco tiempo que Yuuri pasaba en el Distrito 12, Viktor intuía que se trataba de una estrategia de "Dividir y conquistar". Si bien los altos mandos del Capitolio los necesitaban como una pareja feliz y enamorada, no necesariamente implicaba que debieran de estar juntos y sobre todo, sin vigilancia constante. Probablemente temían que si ambos permanecían en el Distrito, rebeldes u otra gente inconforme los contactaran más fácilmente y los convencieran de iniciar un levantamiento; de ahí que Yuuri estuviera en el Capitolio y Viktor no. Sin mencionar que habían convertido al primero en su vocero principal, cuyo rol al salir en todos aquellos anuncios, era persuadir a los disgustados habitantes de los demás distritos y calmar los ánimos, los que a juzgar por el número de apariciones en televisión de Yuuri, debían estar bastante irritados.

Lo siguiente en el programa es una dinámica en la que Yuuri se dedica a responder las preguntas del público, las cuales son proyectadas en una enorme pantalla. Viktor supone que no le será muy complicado puesto que prácticamente son las mismas que les han estado haciendo desde el final de los Juegos.

 _-¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?-_ lee la mujer y Viktor rueda los ojos. Ya se la esperaba.

- _Pensamos que es muy pronto. Por ahora, queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma, pero cuando lo hayamos hablado bien…_

-…serán los primeros en saberlo-termina Viktor al mismo tiempo. Ya lo ha memorizado.

Insiste en aferrarse a la esperanza de que cuando las cosas se calmen lo suficiente, se aburrirán de ellos y los dejarán en paz. Entonces serán libres para actuar como lo deseen sin que cada cinco minutos los estén cuestionando si tal o cual comentario implica que se han distanciado, que tienen problemas en su relación, o si por el contrario han decidido dar el siguiente paso.

 _-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en hablar sobre Viktor_?-lee el hombre- _Y otra pregunta similar… ¿Por qué te referiste a él como un extraño en tu entrevista?_

 _-Esa es una pregunta difícil…_

Yuuri suelta una risita entrecortada y hace una pausa como para organizar sus ideas. Esos cuestionamientos son nuevos y aunque en teoría no debería, a Viktor le producen mucha curiosidad. Contiene la respiración.

 _-Yo estaba a punto de ir a la arena y trataba de no pensar en mis emociones porque sólo lo empeoraban todo. Como no estaba seguro si lo volvería a ver, pensé que… sería mejor para ambos mantener la distancia._

Viktor se plantea que tanto es cierto y qué tanto es lo que los espectadores esperan escuchar. Supone que pasará a formar parte de otro de los asuntos pendientes por aclarar con Yuuri.

 _-¿Pero por qué no reiniciaron su relación después de tu victoria?-_ quiere saber la mujer, y el resto de los presentes murmuran para manifestar lo interesados que están en la explicación.

Puesto que de ninguna manera puede contar la versión verdadera (que se alejó de todos sus seres queridos para salvarlos de la ira del presidente Feltsman, Viktor incluido), menciona la oficial que estableció junto con Viktor y Minako, en la que refiere que tras ganar los Juegos, Viktor sintió debía volverse digno de él antes de poder estar a su lado; lo que le permite también justificar su participación voluntaria en los Juegos del Hambre porque claro que librar a Yuri Plisetsky de exponerse en esa mortal competición, y acercarse a Yuuri y averiguar la causa de su angustia no eran motivos tan válidos.

La versión oficial deja profundamente enternecida a la audiencia, de modo que pueden pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

 _-¿Llegaste a involucrarte románticamente con Phichit Chulanont?_

 _-¡Oh, no!-_ exclama, escandalizado.

En el fondo, Viktor comprende que la duda es válida puesto que también llegó a considerarlo el año anterior, en que invariablemente veía a Phichit acompañando a Yuuri en tanto que a él se rehusaba a dirigirle la palabra. Ya que conoce la verdad, ha dejado de pensar así y no puede sino agradecerle por todo su apoyo, sin embargo con el resto de la gente no necesariamente es el caso.

 _-Phichit es mi estilista y un gran amigo_ -retoma Yuuri, ya repuesto – _Y además, es el nuevo asesor de Viktor._

El último comentario se relacionaba con el hecho de que cada vencedor debía tener un talento especial para lucirse, en vista de que ya no tenían que trabajar. En el caso de Yuuri, estaban su carrera como modelo exclusivo de Phichit y su habilidad en la pintura; resultado de pasar años ayudando a su familia en la panadería decorando pasteles y glaseando galletas. Con Viktor, por otro lado, era un poco más complicado.

Lilia se tomó como una obligación personal hacer que encontrara algo en lo que pudiera destacarse que no fueran ni la caza furtiva, ni irritar a los altos funcionarios del Capitolio con su impertinencia, lo que le causó muchos dolores de cabeza puesto que Viktor no se interesaba por ninguna de sus propuestas, con una excepción: música.

A parte de cazar y moverse en el bosque, su padre le enseñó a tocar la flauta, contándole que fue gracias a eso que logró conquistar a su madre. Así que, dada la emotiva historia y su importante conexión con sus padres, se negó rotundamente a usar su talento para entretener al Capitolio. Finalmente, antes de que Lilia tomara un tren directo al Distrito 12 para hacer entrar en razón al obstinado joven, harta de que ignorara sus llamadas, Phichit intervino. Aunque su propuesta inicial fue convertir a Viktor en su otro modelo, pronto se manifestó su interés por la ropa y el diseño y Phichit le sugirió que siguiera ese rumbo. Viktor terminó aceptando por tres motivos: para evitar la ira de Lilia y otros dos más personales relacionados con su madre, quien fuera una diestra costurera, y por su amigo, Christophe Giacometti, quien fuera originario del Distrito 8 en donde se concentraba la industria textil. Al menos así podía mantenerlos siempre en su memoria y sentirse más cercano a ellos. Y un beneficio adicional: en vista de que Phichit era su instructor y tenía que consultarlo con frecuencia, invariablemente tenía otro pretexto para conversar también con Yuuri, puesto que siempre estaban juntos. En las semanas pasadas, Phichit y Viktor se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de que diseñara un atuendo exclusivo para Yuuri, lo que a éste último no le causaba mucho entusiasmo.

Hacen una pausa en la entrevista para que Yuuri se explaye elogiando a su amigo y estilista y para promocionar su nueva colección, sin olvidarse de mencionar que Viktor se encuentra trabajando en la suya y que desea hacer su debut como diseñador pronto.

El aludido busca un cuaderno a su lado, lo abre… y lo vuelve a cerrar. Phichit le aconsejó que eligiera un tema para usar como inspiración, lo que Viktor hizo con resultados más o menos buenos. Por un lado, tuvo éxito y consiguió hacer algunos diseños: un hermoso vestido blanco, un traje casual ligeramente revelador y otro más dramático. Por otro, está plenamente convencido de que promocionar su colección como "ropa inspirada en los tributos para que la usaran si siguieran con vida" no les hará mucha gracia a los funcionarios del Capitolio.

 _-¿Qué tal una última pregunta?-_ habla la mujer desde el televisor- _¿Cuál es tu verdadera opinión sobre el hermano menor adoptivo de Viktor Nikiforov?_

Antes de que Yuuri pueda responder, el aparato se apaga y Viktor se gira para descubrir justamente de quien se referían con su expresión irritada de costumbre.

-Por si no lo notaste, estaba viendo eso-lo reprende y Yuri Plisetsky hace una mueca de desagrado.

-Quéjate con alguien al que le importe-le ladra, arrojándole el control remoto.

Aunque al final Yuri accedió mudarse a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Viktor sospecha que fue más por mejorar las condiciones de vida de su abuelo Nikolai, que porque en verdad deseara vivir rodeado de lujos, lo que le creaba dificultades para ajustarse al cambio tan drástico, causando que estuviera todavía más irritable de lo normal.

-¿No quieres saber si mencionan a tu club de fans?-cuestiona a propósito y Yuri se tensa, como un gato listo para huir en cualquier momento, anticipándose al peligro.

Otro de los daños colaterales que Viktor no previó, fue que gracias a sus declaraciones crecería el interés en Yuri. Los enviados del Capitolio fueron cautivados al instante por su apariencia angelical: piel blanca y tersa, ojos verdes y bonito cabello rubio; y si bien en teoría el encanto debería haberse roto luego del primer "déjenme en paz, maldita sea" que les dirigió el adolescente, su personalidad rebelde no hizo sino atraerlos más, lo que conllevó a que le dedicaran unos cuantos reportajes (con muchas de sus respuestas y comentarios tergiversados para mostrarlo como el tierno niño que no era) y otras tantas fotografías, ocasionando que se volviera en una celebridad en el Capitolio por derecho propio, según le contó Yuuri a Viktor. Hasta se hizo de su propio séquito de leales seguidoras y como era de esperarse, a Yuri no le agradó para nada cuando se enteró.

Yuri abre la boca con toda la intención de insultarlo, cuando alguien más hace su aparición.

-Yuratchka, por favor. Sin discusiones al menos hasta que sea hora de la comida.

El aludido se permitió fulminar a Viktor una última vez, antes de abandonar la sala a favor de recluirse en su habitación con un fuerte portazo que fue perfectamente audible a pesar de la distancia entre ambas habitaciones. Nikolai Plisetsky dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Lo reprenderé, Vitya. No está bien que sea tan irrespetuoso contigo.

-Déjalo. Sólo es Yuri siendo Yuri-se encogió de hombros-Esto no le resulta nada fácil y es preferible que grite y despotrique aquí, a que se meta en problemas.

La expresión del anciano le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Volvió a pelearse en la escuela?

Nikolai se mantuvo en silencio mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los nuevos y elegantes sillones. A diferencia de Yuri, él se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida con relativa facilidad. Ya no debía reportarse a trabajar en las minas y era libre de pasar su tiempo libre en su actividad favorita: la carpintería. Luego de que Viktor le insistiera para que convirtiera una de las habitaciones en un taller, pasaba buena parte del día tallando figuras y juguetes de madera que solía obsequiar a los hijos de los mineros, y construyendo muebles que vendía para obtener un pequeño ingreso extra, sólo por si acaso. Además, en ocasiones visitaba a sus viejos conocidos de La Veta para ayudarlos a hacer reparaciones en sus hogares.

Durante los primeros días luego de la mudanza, trató de negociar con Viktor para que Yuri y él le pagaran alquiler a cambio de permitirles vivir en su casa. El joven rechazó la propuesta rotundamente, argumentando que si en su momento Nikolai le permitió quedarse con ellos gratuitamente, iba a seguir su ejemplo. Al final Viktor concedió que a partir de su dinero, Nikolai estableciera un presupuesto exacto para él y su nieto, pese a que Viktor le insistía constantemente que sus ganancias eran excesivas y que ambos eran libres de gastar a manos llenas en lo que desearan, lo que nunca ocurría.

-Lo provocaron-explicó el anciano, pasándose una mano por los encanecidos cabellos-No es justificación, pero lo comprendo.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

Nikolai lo contempla sin pronunciar palabra, lo que le dice a Viktor mucho más que mil. Adivina que seguramente Yuri le pidió a su abuelo que no le contara al respecto y que muy probablemente algún pobre incauto osó insultar a Yuuri Katsuki.

A raíz de sus numerosas apariciones televisivas, de las cuales un buen número eran obligatorias de ver, muchos en el distrito en efecto se tragaron el cuento de que vivía un feliz romance con Viktor y que todo se lo debía al Capitolio. La parte mala, fue que no faltaron quienes lo criticaban, acusándolo de haberse vendido al gobierno o de cosas peores, llamándolo traidor, marioneta y muchos otros insultos, aprovechando que no estaba ahí para defenderse y aunque hubiera estado, Viktor suponía que Yuuri no los corregiría. Después de todo, era lo que se esperaba conseguir, que además de calmar los ánimos, a nadie se le ocurriera tomarlo como símbolo de una hipotética rebelión.

Ya que también era parte del espectáculo, Viktor tenía las manos atadas y no podía desmentirlos abiertamente. Aunque en varias ocasiones no fue capaz de contenerse y calló a aquellos ignorantes por medio de comentarios mordaces, dejándoles en claro que nadie iba a hablar mal de Yuuri Katsuki en su presencia. Por otro lado, a Yuri Plisetsky no lo limitaba nada, así que no dudaba para responder a base de golpes, lo que le causaba problemas especialmente en la escuela.

-Vitya…-la voz grave de Nikolai lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Estoy preocupado por él. Todo este proceso le ha resultado difícil de asimilar. Antes le encantaba acompañar a Katsuki y su familia en la panadería aunque no tuviera que trabajar, buscaba a Yuuko para que le prestara libros y le enseñara sobre plantas medicinales, o jugaba con los gatos callejeros de la Veta, pero ahora… -vuelve a suspirar-Yuratchka nunca ha tenido muchos amigos ni oportunidades de ser un joven normal-admitió con su voz cargada de arrepentimiento-Por eso, quisiera que aprovechara nuestra situación actual. Es injusto de mi parte pedírtelo, pero a ti te estima y te respeta. Si pudieras hablar con él…

-Está bien-asiente, esbozando una sonrisa para calmar al anciano-Considérelo hecho. Hablaré con Yuri.

Nikolai se relaja visiblemente y le da unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro antes de marcharse a su taller, dejando a Viktor por su cuenta para reflexionar.

Aunque claro es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y en el fondo, sabe que sus palabras no arreglarán nada, puesto que además de convencerlos de mudarse con él, obligándolo a cambiar de ambiente y exhibirlo como un tierno e indefenso niñito, Yuri está enfadado con él por otra razón.

Días después de la partida de los reporteros, Viktor y Yuri tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Luego de enterarse que el rubio conocía los motivos tras la angustia de Yuuri, no pudo resistirlo más y lo confrontó al respecto.

-Sabías de mis sentimientos por él y aún así no me lo dijiste-lo acusó esa vez.

-Me hizo prometer que no te lo diría-se defendió-Y a diferencia de ti, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Claramente, ninguno de los dos pensó en decir las cosas que dijeron, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Por suerte, Nikolai intervino y logró calmarlos antes de que verdaderamente estallara una auténtica pelea. Si bien Viktor reconoció que fue injusto y se disculpó, Yuri continuaba resentido, motivo por el cual estaba seguro que sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos.

El teléfono sonó y se puso en alerta de inmediato. Pocas personas contaban con uno en el Distrito 12 y realmente a los únicos que consideraría llamar, serían a los Katsuki o a su huésped permanente, Minako; sin embargo, al ser sus vecinos prefería hablarles directamente ya fuera en su casa o en la panadería. Lo que dejaba a sus conocidos del Capitolio: Lilia, cuyas llamadas solía ignorar puesto que en su mayoría consistían en pedirle informes sobre su talento; Phichit, su autodenomidado asesor fashionista, por la razón anterior; y con Yuuri, con quien religiosamente conversaba cada noche. Estas últimas llamadas eran las que le causaban más emoción, ya que representaban su único contacto en medio de la distancia que los separaba y sus únicas oportunidades para llegar a conocerlo y averiguar cuánto pudiera de él.

Basándose en la hora, supuso que se trataría de alguno de los dos primeros, aunque mentalmente rezaba para que fuera el tercero.

 _-¿Viktor?_

E increíblemente, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

-¡Yuuri!-exclamó más alto de lo debido y el sonido de algo cayendo, la bocina probablemente, le indicó que lo asustó sin querer. Esperó a que la recuperara antes de volver a hablar-Lo siento, es sólo que… no me esperaba que llamaras tan temprano. En serio me sorprendiste.

- _Terminamos con el trabajo antes y tuve algo de tiempo libre_ -le explica y Viktor lo visualiza sonriendo con timidez- _Si te estoy interrumpiendo…_

-En lo absoluto-niega rotundamente, evitando mirar el cuaderno con sus diseños-No hacía nada importante. Y por cierto… ¿cuál fue el café del día?-se apresura a preguntarle, cambiando de tema.

Yuuri suelta una risita corta pero genuina. La pregunta es en realidad una broma entre ellos. Cuando recién empezaban con la rutina de llamarse por teléfono, los silencios incómodos eran bastante frecuentes, puesto que ninguno estaba acostumbrado a algo así y además tenían problemas para encontrar tópicos de conversación que no se centraran en los Juegos del Hambre ni el peligro que corrían. Menos mal tenían a Phichit para guiarlos. El estilista les sugirió que simplemente hablaran de cuanta cosa se les cruzara por la mente, por más simple o ridícula que pareciera, y el consejo fue justo lo que necesitaban. Poco a poco, tomaron más confianza y los silencios se redujeron.

A Viktor le maravilló lo fácil que resultó charlar con Yuuri una vez que éste se sintió lo bastante cómodo y dejó de preocuparse por si sería prudente discutir tal o cual tema. Hacía unas semanas, tuvieron una plática muy interesante sobre todos los distintos tipos y las maneras de preparar café en el Capitolio que duró un par de horas, hasta que un muy fastidiado Yurio los mandó a callar.

 _-Café negro en la mañana, creo que era una mezcla con especias_ -responde Yuuri- _Puedo llevar un poco si quieres probarlo. Lilia sabe dónde conseguirlo, dijo que era su favorito._

-¡Shh! No menciones su nombre en voz alta, podrías invocarla…

 _-Eres muy malo, Viktor_ -lo reprende Yuuri, a pesar de lo cual, ríe, para satisfacción de su antiguo pupilo _-A ella en verdad le agradas._

-¿Y a quién no?-cuestiona engreído a propósito.

Aunque no es posible, casi podría jurar que escuchó a Yuuri rodando los ojos en respuesta a su comentario.

- _Voy a asumir que tu debut como diseñador no será pronto._

-Al contrario. Voy muy bien, estupendamente bien de hecho.

 _-Eso dijiste hace dos semanas._

-Esta vez va en serio-busca el cuaderno y lo abre en la página con el vestido. Maniobra para detener el teléfono entre su oído y su hombro y abrir un cajón, de dónde saca un lápiz con el que comienza a garabatear sobre el diseño-Pensaba enviarle los bocetos a Phichit para que me diera su opinión.

Hay una pausa que supone Yuuri utiliza para evaluar si lo cumplirá o es una táctica para evitar que Lilia le haga una llamada "amistosa" para presionarlo.

-¿Cuándo vas a enseñarme tus pinturas?

Yuuri suelta un respingo mal disimulado y Viktor intuye que no debió preguntarlo. Pero es que la curiosidad era mucha y no pudo resistirse.

 _-Tan pronto regrese… si tu quieres_ -agrega vacilante- _No te pierdes de nada, no son la gran_ _cosa._

Resiste el impulso de mencionarle que escuchó a Yuuko comentando con Takeshi sobre lo talentoso que era y que prometieron ya no guardarse secretos. Al final logra contenerse sobre todo en la última parte ya que desde que volvieron al distrito, Yuuri se apegó a su palabra y siempre que se trataba de algún asunto importante, como una cena con altos mandatarios del Capitolio o hablar en su nombre en una entrevista, lo conversaba antes con él. En teoría, que se rehusara a enseñarle sus pinturas era un asunto muy trivial y no tendría que molestarle, pero Viktor odia sentir que lo dejan fuera, así que no es tan sencillo.

 _-¿Cómo está Yurio?_

Viktor arqueó las cejas ante la súbita pregunta, la cual obviamente es un intento por cambiar el tema.

-Dame un minuto.

Le seguirá la corriente porque le interesa discutirlo con él, pero antes necesita prepararse. Toma el cuaderno con sus diseños y la bocina del teléfono y revisa a su alrededor antes de proceder a recluirse en una de las habitaciones vacías. Se trata de algo que deben hablar en privado. Una vez que juzga es seguro, le da un rápido resumen de las preocupaciones de Nikolai y la petición que acaba de hacerle, además de agregar sus propias inquietudes.

-Mucho me temo que nuestro Yurio podría estar frecuentando malas compañías.

A pesar de la distancia que los separa, Viktor visualiza claramente la expresión de desasosiego puro de Yuuri.

 _-¿Te refieres a…?-_ deja la pregunta al aire a propósito porque la implicación es clara: rebeldes.

Suena factible. Una rebelión serviría para encausar su enojo constante, sin mencionar que dada su relación con Viktor y Yuuri Katsuki, pudiera ser que algunos inconformes lo estuvieran utilizando para acercarse a ellos. Yurio ha dejado más que claro en muchas ocasiones que odia al Capitolio con todas sus fuerzas, menos mal sus comentarios los hace exclusivamente en casa cuando Viktor ve las apariciones de Yuuri por la televisión y no en público, si bien últimamente está tan furioso, que teme no falte mucho para lo haga abiertamente y si llega a pasar, van a tener un gran problema.

-No lo sé con certeza aún-admite, dudoso-Hace una semana, fui al mercado y lo vi por casualidad. Estaba conversando con un agente de la paz.

El silencio reina por unos minutos y Viktor piensa que se ha cortado la llamada. Finalmente, Yuuri habla.

 _-¿Lo estaría reprendiendo por algo?_

-Yo creí lo mismo, hasta que me acerqué para ayudarlo y entonces lo vi sonreír.

La exclamación de sorpresa de Yuuri lo dice todo. El que Yuri Plisetsky, quien sólo se mostraba dócil y obediente frente a su abuelo le sonriera a un extraño, especialmente a un agente de la paz, a quienes despreciaba por lo que representaban y su asociación con el Capitolio, era impensable.

-Obviamente, quise de averiguar qué había ocurrido y obviamente, Yurio me dijo me metiera en mis propios asuntos y el asunto no volvió a tratarse.

 _-¿Se lo contaste a su abuelo?_

-Lo consideré, pero no lo hice-responde en un suspiro, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello-Pensé que ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones acerca de su nieto como para agregar otra más.

Yuuri guarda silencio nuevamente y Viktor espera a que termine de asimilar toda la información. Aunque comprende, detesta que tengan que estar separados y ahora en especial desearía tenerlo a su lado.

- _Podrías pedirle que te ayude con algunos de tus deberes._

-Con lo enfadado que está, me cerrará la puerta en la cara antes de que le diga nada.

 _-A Yurio le resulta muy difícil quedarse de brazos cruzados, lo ayudarías a que se sintiera útil y le darías la oportunidad de que se acerque a ti otra vez, como cuando empezaron a cazar juntos._

Lo reflexiona seriamente. Visto así suena muy lógico, excepto que Yuuri desconoce los detalles de la gran discusión que tuvo con Plisetsky puesto que Viktor evitó comentárselos a propósito, convencido de que se culparía y lo que menos necesitaba, era otra fuente de angustia. Intentará calmar a la fiera por su cuenta.

-Ya que lo mencionas, podría proponerle justamente eso-abre el cuaderno en una hoja en blanco y comienza a escribir-Nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero sé que Yuri extraña el bosque.

Después del triunfo de Viktor en los Juegos del Hambre y dada su situación favorable actual, ni él ni los Plisetsky habían tenido que recurrir a la caza o la recolección para conseguir alimento. Tan sólo bastaba realizar un viaje a la carnicería, la verdulería u otra tienda de comestibles y todo resuelto. Y en ocasiones ni eso, porque mes con mes, una enorme despensa les era entregada directamente desde el Capitolio.

 _-¿Estás… seguro de que sería conveniente?-_ cuestiona y la inquietud es palpable en su voz.

-Si antes no nos metimos en problemas, ahora no será diferente-se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia-De todas formas, ya tenía pensado regresar y creo que será mejor si Yuri me acompaña…

" _Y tú también podrías venir"_ dice mentalmente sin atreverse a externarlo, pese a que en verdad le gustaría.

 _-¿No están teniendo problemas con la comida… o sí?_ -insiste, prudente.

-Qué va. Tenemos mucho más que suficiente, es sólo que… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes-observa la lista de nombres que acaba de escribir-Te prometo que no se trata de nada peligroso.

Yuuri guarda silencio, claramente muy poco conforme. Por suerte, Viktor tiene sus argumentos listos.

-Es el momento apropiado, las nevadas empezarán pronto y cazar será más complicado. Además, no es como si estuviera muy ocupado en estos días-explica con desinterés, dibujando una estrella al lado de algunos de los nombres-Yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer.

Su rutina diaria involucraba despertarse al amanecer por costumbre y dar vueltas en la cama hasta que podía volver a dormir, por lo general casi a las diez, desayunar mientras revisaba con el ama de llaves si hacían falta insumos en la casa, tras lo cual veía televisión hasta la hora de la comida. Por las tardes pasaba un rato con Nikolai en su taller, sacaba a pasear a Vicchan a la vez que cumplía con algunos encargos de Yuuri, realizaba algunas compras por su cuenta o acompañaba a Minako al Quemador. En las noches cenaba junto con los Plisetsky, a menos que los Katsuki los invitaran a su casa. Su rutina concluía con otra hora de televisión, siempre pendiente de las apariciones de Yuuri y de sus llamadas, dedicar una hora o dos a trabajar en su futura colección de ropa sin lograr nada muy relevante y finalmente, irse a dormir.

Al principio, no tener que preocuparse de conseguir alimento representó un cambio muy agradable, hasta que la monotonía de su nueva vida se hizo presente. Y lo que era peor…

-Si estuvieras aquí, no me aburriría tanto.

Acaba de expresar en voz alta algo que sólo debía pensar, pero era cierto, de verdad lo extrañaba. Está seguro que Yuuri se ha sonrojado y Viktor esboza una sonrisa. Rememora aquella época en que las ardillas eran de sus presas favoritas porque le daban un pretexto para comerciar con los panaderos, ya que si tenía suerte, podía captar un vistazo de Yuuri.

- _Trataré de regresar pronto_ -promete con timidez.

-Sé que lo harás.

En el fondo, ambos saben que no es tan sencillo. En ésta última semana, el regreso de Yuuri se ha visto postergado por compromisos de última hora: una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un importante funcionario del Capitolio o una nueva toma para un anuncio, entre otros. Viktor sospecha que dichos eventos son programados a propósito para retenerlo ahí el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, eso no puede durar eternamente. Su gira de la Victoria se avecina y Yuuri, por ser su mentor y enamorado, tendrá que acompañarlo. Tendrán que exhibirse frente al público como una pareja feliz y Viktor deberá enfrentar a las familias de los otros tributos que no lograron sobrevivir y de los que, en algunos casos, fue responsable de sus muertes. Por supuesto, ese es un tema que ninguno se ha atrevido a tocar.

-¿Irás a cenar con Phichit?-se apresura a preguntar, notando el tinte melancólico que tomó la conversación, esperando cambiarlo.

 _-Ah… sí. Phichit dice que su hermanita tiene muchos deseos de verme. Él piensa llamarte esta noche, así que sería bueno que en serio tengas algo hecho._

-Así será. Disfruta la cena.

- _Tú también._

Y la llamada llega a su fin. Viktor deja escapar un hondo suspiro. Hablar con Yuuri le resulta agridulce; por un lado, escucharlo le alegra inmensamente, por otro, quisiera que su contacto no se limitara al teléfono. Para bien o para mal, ahora cuenta con algo en qué distraerse: lidiar con Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

Nikolai con frecuencia solía mencionar que Yuri estaba de mejor humor con el estómago lleno. Por tal motivo, Viktor espera a después de comer para buscarlo.

El adolescente está en su habitación tumbado en la cama, jugando con un arco a disparar flechas en un blanco colgado en la pared. Viktor frunce el ceño.

-No deberías hacer eso dentro de la casa.

En respuesta, Yuri le arroja una flecha.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Son flechas sin punta, genio.

Viktor la examina y descubre que el extremo ha sido limado y marcado con pintura, de tal forma que aunque no se clave, de todas formas pueda corroborar en qué parte del blanco ha acertado. Tiene que darle crédito, eso es muy inteligente.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?-lo increpa, realizando un nuevo disparo-¿No tienes que estar estudiando telas o paseando perros en lugar de molestarme?

-Por si ya se te olvidó, esta es mi casa.

-Y esta es mi habitación-toma otra flecha-Así que déjame en paz.

" _Uno de estos días…"_ promete Viktor, pese a lo cual mantiene su mejor expresión afable.

-No lo creo-lo rechaza, sentándose en el borde de la cama-Solamente quería avisarte que mañana pensaba regresar al bosque.

El disparo de Yurio termina en el suelo, y éste contempla a Viktor por primera vez desde que inició la plática.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiona, tan suspicaz como siempre.

-Ya me aburrí de estar aquí-se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia y sin convencer al otro-Además, tengo unas cuantas deudas que pagar.

Lo ha mencionado con total intención, puesto que es consciente que Yuri se identificará con dicho sentimiento a la perfección. Y como lo ve reflexionando, cauteloso, sabe que tuvo éxito.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras- prosigue, luchando por no sonreír ante la expresión de sorpresa del rubio-Era mejor cuando íbamos los dos.

Y lo dice en serio. Aunque al inicio vio a Yuri Plisetsky más como una carga, no tardó mucho en impresionarse por su aplomo y su determinación. El entonces chiquillo escuálido y debilucho, fue capaz de sobreponerse al miedo que un sitio desconocido como el bosque y terminar con las vidas de las presas le ocasionaban. En él, Viktor halló no sólo compañía y alguien con quien compartir sus conocimientos, sino también una fuente para ampliarlos. Yuri le enseñó qué plantas eran comestibles y lo ayudó a corregir sus trampas (claro que Viktor no supo que fue Katsuki quien lo había instruido hasta mucho después). Si lo considera, en verdad Yuri Plisetsky era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en el Distrito 12. Salvo por Yuuri Katsuki, se trataba de la única persona frente a la cual podía mostrarse tal cual era, sin máscaras. Yurio fue el primero que descubrió sus sentimientos por Yuuri y lo motivó a hacer algo al respecto, sin mencionar todo el apoyo que le brindó cuando éste se encontraba en la arena.

Se toma unos instantes para contemplarlo en silencio y piensa en lo mal que debió pasarlo, viendo a sus seres queridos peleando en los Juegos del Hambre por dos años consecutivos, y en éstos tuvo que ser especialmente difícil ya que Viktor se ofreció por él. Sabe que Yuuko se mantuvo a su lado y que la familia de Yuuri acompañó a los Plisetsky hasta el desenlace de los Juegos. De acuerdo a Yuuko y Nikolai, al igual que ocurrió en los Juegos de Katsuki, Yuri jamás puso en duda ni las capacidades de Yuuri como guía, ni que Viktor triunfaría.

"Él es su mentor, de ninguna manera lo dejará perder" le contaron que dijo en una ocasión.

Nikolai le comentó que si bien nunca lo externó abiertamente, Yuri estuvo bastante preocupado y muy pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en la arena. Viktor lo compara y supone que debió pasarlo igual de mal que cuando Yuuri se ofreció en su lugar. Tal vez llegó a culparse cada vez que lo veía en peligro, pasando noches en vela y ahogándose en la rabia y la impotencia por ser incapaz de ayudarlo. Una vez más, medita que no contempló las consecuencias que el haberse ofrecido le conllevarían a Yuri. Y si a eso le sumaba el circo mediático del que lo hizo formar parte, sacarlo de su hogar de toda la vida para llevarlo a una casa desconocida y regañarlo por ocultarle lo que pasaba con Yuuri, algo de lo que realmente Plisetsky no era responsable puesto que simplemente cumplía una promesa… definitivamente tenía razones de sobra para estar enfadado.

-Pues no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

La respuesta toma a Viktor desprevenido. Yuri le dirige una mirada cargada de impaciencia.

-¿Qué estás sordo? Dije que iré, pero si te escucho quejándote de lo mucho que extrañas al _cerdo_ …-le arroja una almohada que Viktor atrapa al vuelo-Y deja de sonreír así, te ves ridículo. No es la gran cosa-agrega, girándose a toda prisa para buscar una flecha y fingir ignorarlo.

Naturalmente, Viktor no lo dejará pasar.

-¡Ay, Yurio!-exclama, arrojándosele encima para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo, ignorando la expresión consternada del joven- ¡No sabes qué gusto me da! Cuando hable con Yuuri para decirle lo mucho que lo extraño, se lo contaré. Y también le diré que esperas verlo pronto.

-¡No es cierto!-grita indignado, pero el rubor en sus mejillas pone sus verdaderos sentimientos de manifiesto-¡Y no me digas así!

Viktor permite que Yuri forcejee por unos segundos más antes de soltarlo y examinar el blanco en la pared.

-Tenemos que volver a practicar, te estás volviendo muy flojo, ¿cómo que de diez disparos sólo acertaste cinco?

-¡Fuera de aquí!-chilla, arrojándolo otro cojín que Viktor esquiva con excesiva facilidad.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas…-comienza, acercándose a la puerta-Yurio…

Consigue cerrar la puerta antes de que una flecha se impacte contra él. Desde adentro del cuarto le llegan las protestas y gritos ofendidos de Yuri y Viktor suelta una carcajada, sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Ciertamente le contará a Yuuri lo que acaba de ocurrir, con énfasis especial en lo mucho que Yurio lo echa de menos y intentará que éste escuche la conversación. Será muy divertido.

Se recarga contra la puerta y cierra los ojos, relajado. Casi parece como si las cosas ahora sí estuvieran regresando a la normalidad y tomando su cauce natural.

Lo único que falta para que todo fuera perfecto, es tener a Yuuri a su lado.

* * *

Otro capítulo tranquilo. Sentí que era necesario para mostrar en qué punto están Viktor y Yuuri y cómo se va desenvolviendo la relación de Viktor con Yurio que como ya se muestra, es un tanto complicada. Apuestas a quién le sonríe nuestro gatito? :P Sobre Viktor y Yuuri, imaginemos que es algo así como una relación a larga distancia dadas las circunstancias, también hay que tener en cuenta que los dos pasaron años admirando al otro desde lejos y hasta ahora recién comienzan a conocerse propiamente. Prometo que no falta mucho para empiece la tormenta... o el incendio, si seguimos con el tema del fic XD

 **Reviews:**

 **Luz Adilene:** Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. Gracias por comentar y ojalá que sigas al pendiente :)

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Cuatro conejos, una bolsa repleta de verduras recolectadas en el bosque, otra con golosinas y dos docenas de panecillos, son lo que resta por repartir en la que será la última de las entregas del día.

A raíz de su excelente fortuna, Yuuri adoptó como costumbre repartir el abundante excedente que tenía en su despensa a amigos y conocidos de su familia, así como a otras personas que lo necesitaban. Dado el poco tiempo que pasaba en el distrito, le pidió a Viktor que lo ayudara con las reparticiones y éste accedió sin dudar, además que decidió imitarlo, pensando que igualmente contaba con deudas pendientes y gente a la que necesitaba compensar; lo que le daba como beneficio adicional que tenía algo en qué ocupar su tiempo libre.

Espera a que Yurio le indique con un silbido que la puerta principal está cerrada y las marcas de neumáticos en la delgada y recién formada capa de nieve son nuevas, antes de empujar la reja, que en realidad no estaba cerrada, cargar a Vicchan y entrar al edificio de apariencia sombría que tanto pavor le ocasionó en el pasado: el orfanato.

Yurio ya lo está esperando a una prudente distancia de la puerta trasera. Su rol era fungir como vigía, trepando sin dificultades por una de las paredes de ladrillo para revisar el interior y cerciorarse que era seguro. Aunque lo que hacían no era ilegal, si no eran prudentes se exponían a que personas indeseadas los descubrieran y les confiscaran los alimentos, algo que Viktor procuraba evitar a toda costa.

Terminó el tramo final por su cuenta sin que Yuri variara su posición, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa que se esforzó por ocultar. Lo siguiente, era llamar a la puerta.

" _Dos golpes, una pausa…"_ repasó mentalmente antes de ejecutar la clave _"Y tres golpes rápidos"_

Apenas tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para que le abrieran y por el rabillo del ojo, divisó como el rubio se tensaba en cuanto un hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro y rostro severo apareció.

-Hola, Bernard-saludó Viktor tranquilamente. El hombre lo contempló, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué trajiste esta vez?-cuestionó, luego centró su atención en el perrito café entre los brazos del joven-Espero que no se trate de él.

En respuesta, Viktor se sacó la pesada mochila y se la pasó junto con las bolsas. El hombre asintió con aprobación.

-Ya nos hacía falta carne de verdad, y no esa basura gomosa que el director insiste en darles a los niños-expresó con desprecio al mencionar a su jefe.

Viktor disimuló una punzada de culpa. Años atrás cuando murió su madre, en teoría debió ser enviado al orfanato. Excepto que contaba con algunas cosas a su favor: que ya sabía cazar, que el director era uno de sus principales clientes, y que éste último era un hombre mezquino que prefería gastar en grandes fiestas y cenas para lucirse con los funcionarios y la poca gente importante del distrito, antes que en los niños de la institución que manejaba. Esto conllevó a que Viktor hiciera un trato con él. Con tal de no pasar a formar parte de los huérfanos atrapados en aquel horrible lugar, se comprometió a semanalmente llevarle las mejores presas, principalmente pavos silvestres, perdices o conejos gordos, para que pudiera agasajar a sus invitados mientras que los niños pasaban hambre. Como dicho acuerdo no podía ser del dominio público, la versión oficial consistió en que a Viktor se le permitiría vivir por su cuenta siempre y cuando demostrara que era capaz de hacerlo y contara con testigos que lo avalaran y respondieran por él en un momento dado.

Por ese entonces, cada vez que se cruzaba en la escuela con alguno de esos pobres chicos, el remordimiento por no ayudarlos lo carcomía. Ese pudo ser él, abatido y derrotado, caminando resignado con los hombros hundidos y la vista gacha, de no ser porque Yuuri le devolvió la motivación para luchar y zafarse de ese cruel destino al obsequiarle pan. Si bien no supo que fue él hasta mucho después, ese simple detalle le brindó un inmenso consuelo en aquel momento tan difícil. Y ahora que tenía posibilidades y así como Yuuri lo había ayudado, iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Hay más-informó, luchando por sostener a Vicchan, que trataba de saltar de sus brazos a los del otro hombre-Harina, aceite y conservas. Pesaban demasiado y no pudimos traerlos. Date una vuelta después y lleva a algunos de los niños contigo. Hay juguetes para ellos.

Eventualmente, Vicchan logra su cometido y pega un brinco hacia Bernard, quien lo recibe de buena gana. Viktor disimula una risita. A partir de que en una de sus primeras visitas, Bernard le regalara un hueso, Vicchan lo adoptó como su nuevo mejor amigo. Pese a su exterior intimidante, aquel hombre era un gigante bondadoso y de verdad se preocupaba por los niños que cuidaba.

-¿Tu amigo no piensa acercarse?

Se gira para descubrir a un reticente Yuri Plisetsky, quien como de costumbre, opta por guardar la distancia.

-Estar aquí lo pone nervioso, le trae malos recuerdos.

A raíz del accidente de la mina, se puso en duda que un anciano sólo y herido, fuera capaz de hacerse cargo de Yuri. Según le contaron, Yuri estuvo a punto de acabar en el orfanato y desde entonces detestaba dicho lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

Bernard asiente sin preguntar nada más, lo que agradece. De pronto, Vicchan se pone en alerta y suelta un ladrido al que le sigue un gritito agudo proveniente del interior del edificio.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-observa Viktor, divertido.

-Si ya están aquí, lo menos que pueden hacer es saludar-dice Bernard a nadie en particular.

Una fila de chiquillos se asoma con prudencia, la cual les dura hasta que uno de los más pequeños reconoce a su visitante.

-¡Es Viktor!

Y a él le siguen otros. Salen de su escondite y se congregan a su alrededor, acribillándolo con preguntas.

-¿Viniste a visitarnos?

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho rato?

-¿Qué nos trajiste?

El aludido les dirige una sonrisa genuina, en tanto que Bernard carraspea para llamar su atención. Deja a Vicchan en el suelo, que recibe feliz mimos y caricias de los emocionados chiquillos. El hombre llama a los más grandes a que lo ayuden a llevar la comida dentro.

-¡Es pan!-exclama un jovencito de cabello cobrizo-¡Mira, Lucina!-llama a una chica de cabello corto y castaño obscuro que carga a un bebé-¡Es pan de verdad!

A Viktor se le encoje el corazón de oírlo. Seguramente lo único que comen deben ser las barras planas y desabridas que casi todos en el distrito preparan con sus escuetas dotaciones de cereales, ya que el director se rehúsa a gastar en algo tan insignificante como pan bueno para los huérfanos.

-Traeré más mañana-se apresura a decir.

-No, mañana no-lo rebate Bernard-Habrá mucha gente aquí. Es el cumpleaños de Tarja-explica, y Viktor identifica melancolía en su voz, mezclada con un deje de afecto.

Tarja era la trabajadora social, esposa del director. A diferencia de su marido, a ella sí le importaban los niños y sufría por no poder darles todo lo que sabía merecían. Ni siquiera ella podía ablandar el corazón de su marido. Las veces en que se atrevió a hacer algo a sus espaldas y él la descubrió, sufrió de desafortunados "accidentes" que la hicieron terminar en el hospital. De hecho, Viktor estaba convencido de que si Bernard buscó trabajo en el orfanato como jardinero/guardia/plomero/carpintero y cuanta actividad debiera desempeñar para no pagarle a alguien más por realizarla, era para estar cerca de Tarja.

Reflexiona sobre ese y otros casos similares. Bernard y su padre, Alexander, fueron originarios de la Veta que se enamoraron de hijas de buenas familias de la ciudad. En el primero, Tarja decidió seguir lo que se esperaba de ella y casarse con un funcionario, renunciando a quien fuera el amor de su vida. Su madre, una gran belleza en su juventud y quien fuera pretendida por los hombres más importantes del distrito, sacrificó una vida de comodidades con tal de estar al lado de su amado. Si lo extrapolaba a su propia situación… ¿cómo habría sido para él y Yuuri? Sin los Juegos del Hambre de por medio… ¿lo habría elegido a él, un huérfano pobre de la Veta o lo hubiera rechazado? ¿Cuál sería la postura de su familia? Hiroko y Toshiya siempre se distinguieron por su amabilidad, pero lo mismo fue con sus abuelos maternos. Los dueños de la sastrería se mostraron corteses y educados con su padre, hasta que se enteraron que pretendía a su hija.

" _Supongo que habrían reaccionado de la misma forma"_ reconoce, apesadumbrado _"Después de todo, mis encuentros con Yuuri pocas veces fueron buenos…"_

Piensa en la vez en el bosque en que lo hizo llorar sin querer. Hasta la fecha desconoce qué dijo para ofenderlo al punto de hacerlo huir. O aquella ocasión en que lo protegió del agente de la paz. Tampoco impidió que se ofreciera en su lugar y arriesgara su vida el año anterior. Y en éste, no fue mucho mejor. La declaración en su entrevista y su actuar imprudente en los Juegos fueron enormes causas de angustia para Yuuri. Pese a que ni Minako, Lilia o Phichit lo mencionaron, tan sólo le bastó con notar lo holgada que le quedaba la ropa y las ojeras que Phichit trataba de ocultar con maquillaje para dilucidar la verdad. Era justo como lo dijo Mari: siempre que le involucraba con Yuuri, lo terminaba lastimando. Y aunque en apariencia, las cosas eran diferentes, en el fondo nada había cambiado. Yuuri seguía siendo un prisionero del Capitolio, víctima de las amenazas de Feltsman y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Si bien no lo externaba abiertamente, podía percibir en su voz cuando lo llamaba por teléfono, que la distancia de sus seres queridos y el estrés lo estaban afectando.

" _Podría escabullirme en el tren e ir al Capitolio y traerlo"_ se plantea muy seriamente, hasta que Bernard tose para llamar su atención.

-Creo que deberías ayudar a tu amigo-indica a Yurio, quien es perseguido por Vicchan y un enjambre de chiquillos.

Viktor deja escapar una risita corta ante la divertida escena y silba para llamar al can, volviendo a cargarlo.

-Se hace tarde, ya tenemos que irnos… pero regresaremos otro día, lo prometo-se apresura a agregar cuando varios pares de ojos lo miran decepcionados, para calmarlos.

-¿Y los traerás a los dos?-pide una de las niñas, señalando primero a Vicchan y luego a Yurio.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡No decidas por mí!-le reclama ofendido, hasta que nota que la pequeña lo mira ilusionada-La próxima vez, yo me ocultaré y ustedes me buscarán-concluye con fingido enfado y Viktor tiene que cubrirse la boca con la mano para reprimir una sonrisa.

-Una última cosa-habla Bernard-Hay algunas paredes en los cuartos que necesitan reparaciones. No es muy urgente, pero cuando las heladas comiencen…

-Si necesitas materiales o herramientas, compra lo que se requiera y pide que lo carguen a mi cuenta-responde con total calma. Bernard arquea una ceja, escéptico.

-Necesitas cuidar mejor tu dinero.

Viktor simplemente se encoge de hombros. Descontando el presupuesto asignado para los Plisetsky, lo que gasta en sus compras superfluas y en otras donaciones, apenas y equivalía a la mitad de sus ganancias. Así lo premiaban por haber asesinado a otros chicos inocentes.

Ha pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que reinició la temporada de caza para él y Yuri Plisetsky y comenzaron con su nueva rutina. Dista mucho de ser como antes, cuando la prioridad era simplemente poner comida en la mesa y ambos procuraban aprender cuanto podían del otro, pero al menos Yuri ya no está tan enojado todo el tiempo, o si lo está, la caza le da la oportunidad de canalizarlo y el acompañar a Viktor a repartir víveres, contribuye a que se sienta útil en lugar de como un chiquillo mimado y consentido que no ha hecho nada por merecer su buena fortuna, lo que está seguro contribuía a empeorar su carácter.

Vicchan salta hacia el suelo y trota a su lado. Viktor le sonríe al animalito. Con la ausencia de Yuuri el año pasado y después de que le pidiera que lo cuidara, se lo tomó muy en serio y convirtió en su responsabilidad personal atender a Vicchan. Lo anterior se debía en parte a la culpa por no estar presente y apoyarlo durante la época en que Vicchan no era más que un cachorrito recién nacido que luchaba por sobrevivir; y además, porque le ayudaba a sentirse más cercano a Yuuri.

-Oye.

Se detuvo al oír que Yurio lo llamaba. Vicchan frenó de improvisto y tropezó con sus propias patitas. Viktor le dirigió una mirada cargada de extrañeza al rubio.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. Adelántate y si mi abuelo pregunta, dile que volveré a tiempo para la cena.

Tras lo cual echó a correr sin entrar en más detalles. Viktor suspiró, resignado.

-¿Crees que debería decirle que ya sé que va a la Veta a buscar a Potya?-preguntó a Vicchan, quien simplemente se limitó a contemplarlo, ladeando la cabeza.

Al principio, Viktor temía que las escapadas constantes de Yuri implicaran que en efecto, estaba metido en algo ilegal , sin embargo, Nikolai calmó sus temores al explicarle que visitaba su vieja casa en la Veta con la esperanza de encontrar a Potya, un gato callejero al que acostumbraba alimentar y al cual no veía desde que se mudaron. Viktor pensó en ofrecerse a buscarlo, pero Nikolai le recomendó que mejor no lo hiciera, argumentando que él mismo lo intentó y Yuri lo rechazó, replicando que Potya era su responsabilidad y tenía que hacerlo solo.

" _Supongo que está bien"_ pensó Viktor reiniciando la marcha y dirigiéndole a Vicchan un ademán para que lo siguiera _"Mientras lo distraiga de actividades peligrosas y gente sospechosa…"_

Como el misterioso agente de la paz con el que se mostraba tan amistoso. En serio, ¿quién demonios era? Intentó tocar el tema, pero Yuri siempre se molestaba. Hasta trató de seguirlo en otra ocasión con tan mala suerte, que el rubio lo descubrió y huyó junto con su inusual amigo, no sin antes gritarle un rato por entrometido; por lo que tuvo que quedarse con la duda.

Alzó la vista al cielo y comprobó que aún era temprano. No le quedaba más por hacer, así que emprendió el camino a la Villa de los Vencedores con una mezcla de ansiedad y reticencia.

Por la carga de trabajo de Yuuri, llevaba tres días sin hablar con él o Phichit, lo que lo ponía muy nervioso. Quien sí lo llamó fue Lilia, para indagar acerca de los progresos en su colección y darle alguna que otra noticia sobre la ajustada agenda social de Yuuri. Imaginárselo siendo obligado a exhibirse junto a aquellos extraños del Capitolio como un trofeo, teniendo que entretenerlos con historias de sus Juegos del Hambre y contándoles de su vida privada, le hacía experimentar una inmensa rabia.

Como percibiendo el cambio en el ambiente, Vicchan gimió para llamar su atención.

-Eres muy listo, ¿sabes?-se arrodilló a su lado y lo premió con unas cuantas caricias. Vicchan saltó una vez más hacia sus brazos y recargó la cabeza en su hombro, tratando de confortarlo y haciendo que Viktor experimentara una sensación de dejavú al revivir la vez en que el can lo consoló en la plaza, tras la muerte de su madre-Tu también debes de extrañarlo.

En respuesta, Vicchan permaneció quieto por unos segundos y después se le arrojó encima para lamerle el rostro. Viktor echó a reír.

Una ráfaga de aire le produce un escalofrío y cuida de tener bien cargado a Vicchan, el cual además de ser una gran fuente de consuelo, también es muy calientito. Su mente se desvía hacia Yuuri e intuye que pasará lo que queda del día pegado al televisor, pendiente de si transmiten alguna nota sobre su asistencia al evento social del momento o sobre la filmación de su anuncio más reciente; y el resto de la noche junto al teléfono mientras se esfuerza inútilmente en trabajar en sus diseños, deseando escucharlo.

Lo que Viktor estaba por descubrir, era que había que ser cauteloso con lo que se deseaba.

* * *

A consecuencia de la primera nevada, casi todas las calles del Distrito 12 estaban cubiertas por una delgada capa de nieve; la excepción era el camino a la Villa de los Vencedores y los senderos a las dos únicas mansiones pobladas.

Quizás si Viktor no hubiera tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, habría prestado más atención a sus alrededores. Específicamente, a los rastros que evidenciaban que un coche pasó por ahí.

Dejó a Vicchan con los Katsuki y emprendió el regreso a su casa, siendo detenido no bien entró por Isela, el ama de llaves, quien se apresuró a recibirlo.

Viktor le guardaba un profundo respecto. Su marido y su hijo mayor fallecieron en el mismo accidente que su padre, dejándola sola con otros dos hijos menores y una nuera con un bebé recién nacido. Una semana después del trágico suceso, se lanzó a buscar trabajo para sostener a su familia, siendo contratada con frecuencia por Hiroko Katsuki para que los ayudara en la panadería en ocasiones. Cuando Viktor y los Plisetsky se instalaron en su nueva mansión, Hiroko hizo la acertada observación de que podrían necesitar ayuda para atender la casa y no lo dudó para recomendar a Isela.

-Bienvenido, ¿estuvo bien su paseo?-preguntó, ayudándolo a quitarse la chaqueta y tanto la acción como el tono excesivamente formal dejaron perplejo al recién llegado.

Por lo general, su relación era más bien despreocupada y no era inusual que se gastaran bromas. Sin mencionar que ella estaba al tanto de sus idas al bosque, puesto que si la caza era buena, le compartían algunas de las presas para que llevara carne a su familia. Dedujo que trataba de avisarle sobre algo que no podía informar en voz alta.

-Bien, tranquilo como de costumbre-le siguió la corriente, planteándose mil escenarios posibles para explicar su prudencia-¿Y Nikolai?

La mujer se tensó visiblemente, confirmando sus sospechas.

-El señor Plisetsky se encuentra en el estudio. Lo está esperando con…

-Por aquí, joven Nikiforov.

La voz desconocida lo puso en alerta. Se trataba de un hombre elegantemente vestido cuyos rasgos alterados quirúrgicamente delataban su procedencia del Capitolio. El corazón se le encogió en un nudo.

Se limitó a seguirlo, sintiéndose un extraño en su propia casa y luchando por ocultar su creciente angustia. ¿Sería algo relacionado con la Gira que se avecinaba? ¿O con su debut como diseñador? ¿Y si algo le ocurrió a Yuuri?

Impaciente, aceleró la marcha hasta rebasar a su visitante, ignorando el "¡Espere!" que le dirigió el hombre y apresurándose a abrir la puerta del estudio.

La imagen lo dejó paralizado.

Nikolai Plisetsky se encontraba sentado en uno de los amplios y elegantes sillones, y frente a él, estaba el hombre más poderoso de toda la nación, el presidente Yakov Feltsman en persona. Daba la impresión de que ya llevaban un buen tiempo ahí y lo que realmente representó un shock para Viktor, fue verlos conversando y riendo como si fueran buenos amigos y como si Feltsman no fuera en realidad un dictador despiadado sin corazón.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y fue suficiente para que la máscara de afabilidad de Feltsman se borrara y mostrara todo el odio que en verdad sentía por el vencedor más reciente de los Juegos del Hambre.

-Lo siento, señor…-intervino el hombre, seguramente un asistente-Yo no…

-Ah, no pasa nada-repuso con calma, silenciándolo con un ademán-No es a mí a quien habría que darle explicaciones. Aquí no somos sino simples invitados…-concluyó centrando su atención en Viktor una vez más, quien de pronto cayó en cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

¿Qué demonios había ido a hacer ese hombre hasta el distrito más pobre? En el fondo, sabía la respuesta: estaba ahí por él, pero le asustaba pensar en las implicaciones, cada una peor que la anterior. Recompuso su mejor sonrisa.

-Al contrario, siento no haber estado aquí para recibirlos como se debe-se disculpó con fingido apuro, experimentando un leve triunfo ante la repentina consternación de Feltsman, quien claramente buscaba ponerlo nervioso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Viktor divisa a Isela aparecer con una bandeja con un juego de té de porcelana.

-Adelante-dicen Feltsman y Viktor al mismo tiempo y la mujer duda por unos instantes, como debatiéndose a quien hacerle caso aunque el comando haya sido el mismo.

Al final, entra sin poder ocultar su incomodidad. Sus manos tiemblan y Nikolai procede a ayudarla, tomando la bandeja y colocándola en la mesa él mismo.

-Así está bien, muchas gracias-le dice el anciano y ella asiente con un ademán y se retira a toda prisa, no sin lanzarle a Viktor una mirada cargada de preocupación.

-A veces, la gente suele sentirse intimidada por el cargo-expresa Feltsman, aceptando la taza de té que le ofrece Nikolai-Pero en el fondo, sigo siendo sólo un ser humano, igual que los demás.

" _Más bien una serpiente venenosa y traicionera"_ piensa Viktor. Y Feltsman lo contempla con desaprobación, casi como si pudiera leerle la mente. _"O un repulsivo escorpión…"_

-Vamos, Viktor-la voz de Nikolai lo saca de sus comparaciones-El señor Feltsman te ha estado esperando.

-Pero ha sido una espera bastante amena-habla Feltsman-Conversar con usted sobre carpintería ha sido una experiencia muy agradable. Quizás pueda mostrarme su taller en otra ocasión, y estaré encantado de obsequiarle ese set de herramientas del que le conté.

Nikolai asintió complacido y antes de salir, se permitió darle a Viktor un par de palmaditas en el hombro. La implicación era clara: "llámame si necesitas algo". Él asintió y espero a que saliera, antes de acercarse a Feltsman con cautela.

-Toma asiento-pidió, más bien exigió el presidente, señalando el puesto vacío frente a él.

Y a manera de desafío, Viktor ocupó otro, justo al lado. El rostro de Feltsman enrojeció dos tonos de puro coraje.

-Le daría la bienvenida pero ya no es necesario-enunció Viktor, sirviéndose té en la taza restante-Ni tampoco indicarle que puede tomar asiento. Así que, supongo que lo mejor será que nos dejemos de cortesías fingidas y pasemos directo al grano-bebió un sorbo sin molestarse en ver a su invitado, plenamente consciente que su actuar lo enojaría-Me imagino que usted es un hombre muy ocupado y valora su tiempo más que nada, ¿O me equivoco, señor Yakov?

Visualizó a Lilia reprendiéndolo por su impertinencia. La verdad, ofender a Feltsman no podría importarle menos. Después de lo que le hizo pasar a Yuuri, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

El presidente se tensó e inhaló hondo unas cuantas veces en lo que Viktor supuso era un intento por recobrar el control. Se trataba de una batalla de voluntades.

-Me parece bien-concedió el hombre-Entonces, abordaré el tema que nos concierne directamente. Eres una mala influencia para Yuuri Katsuki.

El comentario lo tomó desprevenido. De las formas posibles para iniciar la conversación, esa jamás la previó.

-Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, Katsuki me agrada-revuelve su té con una cucharilla-Tiene grandes cualidades. Es responsable, obediente y muy razonable. Tú, por otro lado…

Viktor considera interrumpirlo, pero al final, guarda silencio, intentando averiguar el rumbo que tomará la plática.

-Conozco bien a los de tu tipo. Eres engreído, vanidoso, te encanta ser el centro de atención y no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos-lo señala, acusador-Eres una amenaza.

-Viniendo de usted, lo tomo como un halago-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia y Feltsman aprieta un puño con fuerza.

-Si Cialdini hubiera sabido lo que era mejor para todos, se habría deshecho de ustedes dos cuando tuvo la oportunidad-decretó, y la sonrisa arrogante de Viktor vaciló por unos segundos-Él no creyó que dos simples jóvenes fueran a traernos tantos problemas. Pero claro, por eso él solamente es el Vigilante Jefe y yo, el presidente de la nación.

Viktor duda, asimilando tanto la información como la amenaza recién recibidas, no dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

-Su sistema debe ser muy débil si dos jóvenes del distrito más pobre son capaces de hacer que se tambaleé.

Feltsman frunce el ceño.

-Es débil pero no de la forma que imaginas.

Ambos permanecen callados, mirándose sin permitirse parpadear, como si se tratara de una especie de duelo. Feltsman sacude la cabeza.

-Tengo un problema, uno que comenzó el año anterior, gracias a las acciones de tu mentor y… pareja-pronuncia la última palabra de tal forma que deja entrever una cierta incredulidad. Viktor supone que es un intento por estudiar su reacción y comprobar si su romance es cierto o una treta para sobrevivir, de modo que se esfuerza en mantener su mejor expresión neutral-Y que tú te encargaste de avivar con tu imprudencia.

-Le aseguro que lo único que Yuuri y yo queríamos, era seguir con vida-explica en tono lento y condescendiente y a pesar de ello, su respuesta parece apaciguar a Feltsman.

-Ya lo creo que sí-asiente, severo-Pero eso no quita que algunos pudieran interpretar ciertos… comportamientos suyos de otras maneras.

-Oh vaya, desafortunados malentendidos, sin duda-comenta con sarcasmo y otra vez, el rostro del presidente enrojece de ira.

-Asumo que conoces la historia de los Días Obscuros…

-La rebelión fallida de los distritos, la destrucción del treceavo… ¿hay alguien que no?-lo interrumpe, rodando los ojos y es evidente que Feltsman está reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle, otro triunfo personal-Si vino a darme una lección de historia, ha perdido su tiempo.

-¿Y sobre el anterior presidente?

Viktor abre la boca para contestar y luego de considerarlo, permanece en silencio. Es bien consciente de los rumores que señalan a Yakov Feltsman como el autor intelectual del atentado que terminó con la vida de su predecesor, Boris Feodorov, de su esposa, sus tres hijas y su único hijo varón, así como de otros ciudadanos inocentes del Capitolio. Por todo su descaro, supone que no es conveniente mencionar que él está convencido de que en efecto, Feltsman es responsable.

-Mi predecesor era un hombre compasivo que confiaba demasiado en las personas. Valiosas cualidades, pero que en un gobernante, pueden llevar a desastres y ocasionar grandes tragedias-se pone de pie y avanza por la habitación, hasta darle la espalda-Muchos me han tachado de ser demasiado severo e inflexible. ¿Sabes qué, joven Nikiforov? Yo creo… no, yo sé que la base de la paz es el orden y que para mantenerla, todos necesitamos hacer sacrificios. Por un bien mayor.

" _¿Y usted que sabe de sacrificios?"_ se muere de ganas por echarle en cara " _Usted no tiene que enviar a sus hijos cada año a la cosecha, ni verlos morir en los malditos Juegos del Hambre…"_

Piensa en Lis, Chris, Georgi… hasta en Anya y Pierre, que perdieron sus vidas de una manera tan cruel; en el dolor de Yuuri, que logró sobrevivir a duras penas… y en la rabia e impotencia que experimentan y experimentarán miles de chicos inocentes, tributos, y sus familias. Se muerde el labio para no gritar.

-Yo no soy como mi predecesor-comenta, dirigiéndose al escritorio y pasando los dedos por la superficie lisa y firme de la madera, frunciendo el ceño al divisar algo de polvo- A diferencia de él, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener la paz.

-Entonces máteme y listo-le suelta Viktor, impaciente-Conviértame en un ejemplo para el resto. Enciérreme en la cárcel o haga que esos verdugos disfrazados de autoridades, los "agentes de la paz…" –marca las comillas con sus dedos-Me torturen. Sé que está deseando hacerlo.

-¿Crees que no lo he considerado?-cuestiona, alzando la voz-Matarte equivaldría a echar más leña al fuego. Inclusive si fuera un "accidente", no lo creerían. La gente no es estúpida, joven Nikiforov.

-Y apuesto que eso a usted le molesta, ¿o me equivoco, señor Yakov?

Feltsman estalla y golpea el escritorio con un puño. Viktor ni se sobresalta. Falta poco para que empiece a gritarle.

-No es tan simple-escupe, exasperado-Una chispa es controlable, pero dos…-niega con la cabeza, como si se horrorizara-¡Dos podrían encender una llama que si no se apaga lo destruirá todo a su paso!

Bajo otras circunstancias, Viktor disfrutaría de haber sacado al presidente Feltsman de sus casillas. Sin embargo, tras lo que acaba de escuchar, se mantiene muy serio.

Yakov Feltsman toma aire para recuperarse de su súbito arranque de furia y finge acomodarse el nudo de la corbata mientras se acerca al sofá. Su mirada se posa en la bandeja, más específicamente, en un plato con algunas galletas. Intuye lo que el hombre está pensando.

-Lo recuerdo, mencionaste que eran tus favoritas-toma una y la contempla con interés-Son de la panadería de los Katsuki. Se han vuelto muy populares en el Capitolio.

Siente la boca terriblemente seca y casi podría jurar que la temperatura del cuarto ha descendido un par de grados.

-¿Cómo está Yuuri, el amor de tu vida?

-Eso no puedo saberlo, ya que usted se ha encargado de mantenerlo ocupado-pronuncia con dificultad, clavando los dedos en el descansabrazos del sofá.

-Soy un firme creyente de que con una mente ocupada, se evitan pensamientos peligrosos. Y que el trabajo duro ayuda a evitar que los jóvenes se metan en problemas-regresa la galleta al plato-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu hermano menor?

-Tuvo algo que hacer-musita, rehusándose a mostrar el creciente miedo que lo embarga.

-Espero que no haya vuelto al bosque. Es un sitio muy peligroso, lleno de depredadores… y tú mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo. No me explico cómo lo dejas ir por su cuenta.

La realización le cae cual balde de agua fría, como cuchillas de hielo que se le clavan en la piel.

" _Lo sabe… Yakov Feltsman sabe que Yuri y yo somos cazadores…"_

¿Y cómo no iba a saberlo? ¿Acaso no paso años hablando sobre sus habilidades como arquero? ¿Contando sus anécdotas a cambio de compañía y comida? ¿Comerciando con las presas primero solo, y después acompañado de Yuri? ¿No han vuelto a hacerlo, hace poco? El pánico lo invade y le preocupa que su conocimiento no se limite a la caza furtiva, sino también a los comentarios indebidos sobre el Capitolio que Yuri y él solían decir.

-A él déjelo fuera de esto. Yuri es sólo un niño, es inofensivo.

Feltsman sonríe con suficiencia y procede a darle la espalda nuevamente, fingiendo mirar por una de las amplias ventanas del estudio.

-¿Te contó Katsuki que unas de sus primeras acciones después de su victoria en los Juegos, fue mandar reparar los hornos de la panadería de su familia? Una acción muy noble, y sin embargo a pesar de las debidas precauciones, esas cosas podrían fallar…

Pese a que continuaba sentado, Viktor sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas. Hablar con Feltsman de dos de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo lo enfermaba.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Una promesa. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Yuuri si al regresar al distrito descubre que su familia entera pereció en una desafortunada explosión? O por el contrario, que el anciano, Nikolai, se enterara que su querido nieto fue víctima de un lamentable accidente…

-¡Basta!-exclama, y la desesperación en su voz es palpable. Feltsman sonríe, complacido-Ya entendí. Sólo dígame que quiere que haga y lo haré, pero a ellos déjelos en paz.

-Katsuki también tenía claro lo mucho que podía perder, hasta que tú apareciste-procede a ocupar su puesto anterior, sentado frente a Viktor-Para bien o para mal, ustedes no son conscientes del efecto devastador que tienen en la gente de los distritos-hace una pausa, como si pretendiera organizar sus ideas-¿Qué sucederá en un mes y medio?

Viktor conoce la respuesta, si bien asume que no se supone que responda. Se le han terminado la bravuconería y las burlas.

-La Gira de la Victoria-prosigue Feltsman-Esa será su última oportunidad. Katsuki y tú aparecerán frente a la gente de los otros distritos y deben hacer cuanto esté a su alcance por disuadirlos de que nunca trataron de desafiar al Capitolio.

-¿Ha hablado con Yuuri al respecto?

-No hace falta, él lo tiene claro.

-Pero cree que yo no.

-Ya te lo dije-vuelve a alzar la voz, tenso y con el rostro enrojecido otra vez-Ninguno de ustedes es plenamente consciente de la forma en que su dinámica afecta a los influenciables espectadores. La diferencia radica en que Katsuki tiene algo que a ti te falta, prudencia.

Y también qué, si lo pone en perspectiva, Yuuri tiene mucho más que perder a comparación de Viktor si algo sale mal: familia, amigos… su vida está llena de personas valiosas y relaciones significativas. Con razón cedió a la presión de Feltsman sin oponer resistencia.

" _Pero según él, eso ha cambiado…"_ se percata de pronto Viktor, rememorando detalles de la conversación _"Y es por mi culpa"_

Una sensación de vacío lo agobia. El no haber podido hablar con Yuuri en esos días, cobra un nuevo sentido. Algo que muy probablemente lo involucraba, tuvo que ocurrir. Tal vez una amenaza, y si se basaba en lo que Yuuri estuvo haciendo por años, seguramente intentó defenderlo.

Alza la vista lentamente. Feltsman lo contempla, juzgándolo, disfrutando de verlo empequeñecido y derrotado, para después ponerse de pie y dejar un objeto que saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta en la mesa, específicamente, en el plato con galletas en la bandeja de té. Viktor se pone pálido.

-No lo olvides, joven Nikiforov. Sólo hace falta una chispa para comenzar un incendio. Depende de ti.

Yakov Feltsman abandona la habitación. Viktor extiende una mano temblorosa para tomar el "regalo" que le dejó el presidente. Se trata de un encendedor y casi podría jurar que es el mismo que Lis, su aliada y amiga durante los pasados Juegos del Hambre, quien muriera por protegerlo, usara entonces.

El cuarto comienza a dar vueltas y se cubre la boca con la mano libre. Ya no está en su casa, en el Distrito 12, sino de vuelta en la arena con Lis muriendo entre sus brazos, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

" _Es su forma de decirme que lo mismo podría pasarle a Yuri…"_

Es el sonido de los pasos firmes de Nikolai lo que lo regresa a la realidad. Si bien no fue mencionado, quedó más que implícito que la conversación que acaba de tener con el presidente es secreta. Se apresura a guardar el encendedor y recomponiéndose lo mejor que puede, toma la taza de té, temiendo soltarla por lo mucho que tiemblan sus manos, hasta que la coloca en su regazo.

Nikolai llama a la puerta y Viktor pronuncia un débil "Adelante" que tiene que repetir por segunda vez, dado que no es más que un susurro. Nikolai Plisetsky entra con cautela.

-El presidente Feltsman se ha marchado. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. No se muestra por televisión, pero como parte de los preparativos para la Gira, el presidente visita a los vencedores para discutir los detalles con ellos-hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su té, ya frío-Como en este año se centrará en Yuuri y en mí, creyó conveniente tratarlo desde ahora.

-Me pareció escuchar gritos-insiste Nikolai, sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Ah, eso fue culpa mía-se encoje de hombros y se obliga a sonreír-Tal vez cuestionarlo sobre el estrés y su relación con la pérdida de cabello no fue una buena idea.

-¡Viktor!-exclama el anciano, escandalizado.

-Lo que pasa es que el presidente no tiene sentido del humor-se apresura a dejar la taza de vuelta en la bandeja-Pero me disculpé y eso lo calmó.

-Menos mal…-suspira aliviado-La pobre de Isela se asustó tanto cuando lo vio llegar, a mí también me sorprendió.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-El asistente del presidente le dio una generosa propina y le pidió que mantuviera en secreto la visita. Le sugerí que mejor se fuera a su casa.

-Ah, claro…-balbucea, sólo por decir algo-En ese caso, es una suerte que Yuri no haya estado presente-más que por mantener la visita de Feltsman en privado, porque dudaba que el rubio se hubiera reprimido las ganas de cantarle unas cuantas verdades-Y por cierto, con lo que pasó olvidé mencionar que Yuri iba a ir a buscar a Potya…no con esas palabras, pero dijo que regresaría a tiempo para la cena.

-Me lo imaginé cuando no regresó contigo-expresó, ya completamente tranquilo-Isela dejó lista la comida antes de marcharse, por si tienes hambre.

-Mucha, aunque…-agregó, recapacitando-Le prometí a Minako que la acompañaría a cenar.

Nikolai arqueó las cejas, poco conforme, puesto que si bien le agradaba la mujer y estaba agradecido con ella por su apoyo a Viktor, no necesariamente aprobaba algunos de sus hábitos. Específicamente, que pasara tanto tiempo en el bar.

Viktor conserva su expresión serena sin dejarse alterar por el reparo de Nikolai. Feltsman ya se encargó de eso y necesita contárselo a alguien. Está seguro que el anciano, la misma persona que lo rescató de su soledad y su miseria, lo escucharía e intentaría ayudarlo, sin embargo no quería involucrarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía mal por mentirle. Pensó que hasta ese momento, de verdad comprendía las razones de Yuuri para cargar con todo ese peso sólo.

* * *

El bar preferido de Minako era un sitio de mala muerte localizado en la Veta, frecuentado en su mayoría por mineros que deseaban relajarse tras un arduo día de trabajo y agentes de la paz de bajo rango. Estos últimos podrían representar un problema.

Algunos de los clientes en la entrada lo saludaron nada más verlo y les responde sin ocultar su prisa, enfocado en una sola persona a la cual no demora en divisar.

Minako se encuentra riendo en la barra, rodeada por otros hombres y mujeres en diferentes estados de ebriedad. Desde su llegada el año anterior, se ha convertido en una celebridad y aunque su fama y estatus le permitirían disfrutar de otro tipo de compañías y lugares de mejor categoría, ha dejado bien establecido que se siente más cómoda ahí y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Cómo, ¿ya empezaste a beber sin mí?- se acerca Viktor y Minako entrecierra los ojos como si tuviera problemas para reconocerlo.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-lo cuestiona, su forma de hablar evidencia que aún mantiene una cierta sobriedad, lo que es bueno-Tu hora de dormir será pronto, vete a casa-completa la broma con un ademán despectivo que hace reír a sus compañeros. Viktor no se inmuta.

-Y yo que pensaba invitarte unos tragos a ti y a tus amigos…

El comentario tiene éxito y un coro de voces le piden que se quede. Minako toma su vaso y antes de que pueda beberlo, Viktor se lo quita.

-Te necesito tan racional como sea posible.

Su tono parece despertar a Minako, quien indica con la mirada una destartalada mesa hasta el fondo. Viktor niega e indica a su vez a un trío de agentes en una mesa del frente, bebiendo despreocupados, lo que confirma además que se trata de un asunto serio.

-¡Las próximas dos rondas corren por cuenta del niño!-exclama ella, dándole a Viktor una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Los presentes, los agentes incluidos, alzan sus vasos, celebrando y proceden a ignorarlos.

Minako toma una botella, se levanta y avanza hasta la mesa al fondo del bar, seguida por Viktor.

-Listo, estarán distraídos un buen rato. ¿Me lo devuelves?- señala su vaso, que todavía sostiene el joven.

-No. Esta vez sí tengo motivos para beber-le informa y apura el contenido de un trago, sintiendo arder su garganta.

Lo anterior una referencia a que siempre que acudía a bar con Minako, ella sólo le permitía tomar agua, argumentando que no tenía ni la edad suficiente (al parecer, que fuera mayor de edad no contaba) ni razones para probar alcohol, lo que cambió tras los eventos que estaba por relatarle.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntame.

Procede a narrarle en voz baja la visita y las amenazas del presidente, sus expectativas para la gira y sus preocupaciones acerca de Yuuri. Al principio, Minako se muestra tranquila, pero para la mitad del relato queda claro que ella también necesita un trago y le da un buen sorbo a la botella. Para cuando Viktor termina, ya ha desaparecido la mitad del líquido.

-Pues sí que han causado muchos problemas-expresa, burlona, lo que no se corresponde a su expresión sombría-Tendrás tus propias conclusiones, supongo.

Viktor aguarda hasta que una de las encargadas del bar les lleva hasta la mesa un plato con un par de salchichas asadas y cáscaras de papa fritas y condimentadas. Minako juega a picar una con un tenedor, Viktor ha perdido el apetito.

-Creo que algo inició el año anterior, algo que a Feltsman y a los funcionarios del Capitolio les preocupa que se salga de control, o más bien… que ya lo hizo. Me imagino que un…

" _Levantamiento"_ completa mentalmente sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta, receloso de los agentes. A pesar de que se abrazan y cantan una canción, completamente borrachos, no quiere arriesgarse. Minako asiente, comprendiendo a qué se refiere.

-Por eso Feltsman vino ahora. Seguro ya no pudo postergarlo.

Piensa en la gente de los distritos, hartos de la injusticia, finalmente respondiendo, rebelándose. En el Distrito 12, todo sigue igual, ¿pero y en los otros? Rememora a Chris, según él, en el suyo las personas estaban desesperadas. La cuestión es, si ya habrían alcanzado el punto de quiebre en el que quejarse no era suficiente, sino que ya habían pasado a la acción.

-Y también, temo por Yuuri…-hizo una pausa para contemplar el rostro de Minako esperando descubrir algún indicio. Quizás hubiera hablado con ella. La mujer se mantuvo seria-Hace días que no me llama, y basándome en lo que dijo Feltsman, tengo motivos para preocuparme.

-Sinceramente, lo dudo. Es como Feltsman mencionó, si algo le ocurre a cualquiera de ustedes dos, sería demasiado sospechoso-tomó la botella y frunció el ceño al ver que ya estaba vacía-Además, Yuuri es el mejor vocero que tienen. No se arriesgarían a perderlo.

-¿Tampoco te ha llamado a ti?

-No, pero si he hablado con Lilia. Lo último que supe, es que asistirían a la cena de un político.

Viktor suspira. Es lo mismo que le informaron a él. Toma una de las cáscaras de papa del plato y se obliga a comerla, recordando que su última comida, fue antes de visitar el orfanato y ya ha pasado un rato desde eso.

-Lilia no es de las que mienten-insistió Minako-Puedes estar seguro que si hubiera pasado algo, se las habría ingeniado para avisarnos-se permite esbozar una sonrisa-Es muy eficiente, llena de recursos y con ciertas influencias-sus palabras parecen no tener efecto en el contrariado joven, por lo que prueba otro enfoque-Creo que sería importante que en cuanto puedas, le cuentes esto a Yuuri.

Viktor se tensa apenas oye la sugerencia y su primera intención es rechazarla ya que de hacerlo, equivaldría a decirle a que todo su trabajo duro y todos sus sacrificios han sido para nada, y prefiere evitarle ese dolor. Ya tiene suficiente presión.

-Ya me las arreglaré. Soy bueno con la gente y a fin de cuentas, sólo debemos hacer lo de siempre, asentir, sonreír y mostrarnos felices. Y si tú nos ayudas durante la gira…

-Oh, puedes apostar a que lo haré-asevera y Viktor siente como si le quitaran un enorme peso de los hombros, aunque el gusto le dura poco-Pero siento decepcionarte. No será tan sencillo.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Minako inhala hondo y lo mira fijamente, reflejando una profunda tristeza.

-Aún si Yuuri y tú lo logran, ese será sólo el principio. Volverán, año tras año, para llevarlos de vuelta a los Juegos. Ahora serán los mentores y con cada emisión, tendrán que revivir el romance. Estarán al pendiente de ustedes, de cada detalle de su vida privada…-extiende su mano para tomar la de Viktor, quien de pronto se ha quedado muy quieto, luchando por asimilarlo-¿Lo comprendes? Jamás podrán hacer otra cosa que no sea vivir juntos y felices.

El impacto de las palabras de Minako lo golpea de lleno. Yuuri y él estarán condenados a un "felices para siempre" artificial y forzado, prisioneros, atados con grilletes de oro para la eternidad a los Juegos del Hambre y al Capitolio. Si desean mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo, no hay otra salida.

Minako lo contempla con lástima. Viktor es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Siente algo húmedo en su mejilla. Minako le limpia una lágrima.

-Lo sé, créeme que sé cómo te sientes-dice en tono suave-Pero también confía en mí cuando te digo que podría ser mucho peor.

En ese momento, le resulta imposible imaginarse cómo.

* * *

Pese a que considera pasar el resto de la noche bebiendo con Minako, ella no se lo permite.

-Has tenido un largo día y necesitas descansar. Ve a casa.

¿Cuál casa? ¿La "jaula de oro" que tiene por mansión, asignada por el Capitolio para premiarlo por ser un asesino? ¿O el hogar vacío que hace mucho que dejó de serlo en la Veta?

Descorazonado y resignado, emprende el camino de vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores, pateando cuanta piedra se atraviesa en su camino para descargar su frustración mientras repasa lo sucedido una y otra vez, tratando de hallar una solución sin éxito.

Si lo que dijo Minako es cierto, es muy probable que Feltsman insista para obligarlo a que se case con Yuuri. Honestamente, la idea en sí no le desagrada, lo que detesta es que les quiten el derecho a elegir. Una de las pocas libertades que tienen en el Distrito 12, es el derecho a decidir con quién casarse o a no hacerlo. Hasta sus padres, a pesar de las diferentes clases sociales a las que pertenecían, tuvieron esa libertad. En su caso y en el de Yuuri, les ha sido arrebatada desde antes de siquiera contemplarla. Y si así son las cosas, es muy probable… no, de seguro Feltsman les insistirá para que tengan una familia y conociendo al Capitolio, les quitarán cualquier privacidad y lo convertirán en un circo mediático. Se imagina a la gente pendiente de cada detalle, pudiera ser que hasta les asignaran a un niño o niña inocente sin que ellos pudieran decidir nada. Y lo peor, sus hijos tendrían que enfrentarse a la cosecha y con los problemas que Yuuri y él han causado, que resultaran elegidos es casi un hecho. Ya ha pasado antes, con los hijos de otros vencedores y el consenso popular, es que el sorteo está amañado para que resulte más interesante.

Una ráfaga de aire frío lo hace estremecer y algunos copos de nieve comienzan a caer. Se enfunda bien la chaqueta, recriminándose por no tomar otra más abrigadora antes de ir al bar a buscar a Minako.

Tiene un mes y medio para prepararse antes de la gira, su última oportunidad para arreglar su precaria situación… o bien para idear un plan de escape, el cual debe involucrar a Yuuri, por supuesto. De ninguna manera lo dejará solo para que sufra de la ira de Feltsman. Y entre más lo piensa, concluye que una huida desesperada es la única salida que le queda.

Se detiene justo antes de entrar en la Aldea y deja escapar un hondo suspiro. Ya ha anochecido, pero aunque no es muy tarde todavía, supone que Nikolai igualmente estará preocupado y que también, debió haberle como mínimo, comentado a Yuri sobre la visita del presidente, puesto que no suele ocultarle información a su nieto; y si así fue, requiere pensar en otra excusa, ya que Yuri jamás se tragará el cuento de que fue una reunión de cortesía. O mejor aún, si hubiera algo con qué distraerlo…

Un ruido lo pone en alerta y divisa a alguien caminando desde el otro lado a paso lento.

Al principio permanece muy quieto, cuestionándose quién podría estar fuera con la inminente nevada y hasta considera marcharse en la dirección contraria, hasta que divisa que el otro empieza a correr hacia él y Viktor hace lo mismo, reconociéndolo al fin.

-¡Yuuri!

Al aludido se le ilumina el rostro no bien lo escucha y trata de acelerar su carrera, sin embargo la maleta y las pesadas bolsas que lleva consigo se lo impiden. Dando rienda suelta a su impaciencia, Yuuri arroja todo al suelo y se lanza directamente hacia Viktor, quien ya lo espera con los brazos abiertos, acortando la distancia restante entre ambos y estrechándolo con fuerza, imitado por Viktor, temiendo que si lo suelta, volverá a irse.

-Estás aquí, en serio estás aquí…-expresa asombrado, maravillado, incapaz de organizar sus ideas en palabras. Yuuri le dirige una cálida sonrisa.

-Quería sorprenderte, sorprenderlos a todos. En verdad, no estaba seguro si iban a autorizarlo y no quería hacerme ilusiones ni crearles falsas esperanzas.

-¿Cómo te dejaron ir?-pregunta de pronto, receloso-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Es una larga historia…-informa, suspirando-Hay que agradecerle a Lilia y también a Phichit. A él se le ocurrió y ella lo llevó a cabo. Lo arreglaron para que pudiera quedarme hasta que…bueno, que tú y yo tengamos que viajar.

Desconfía de la manera tan evasiva en la que Yuuri le cuenta lo que sea que haya pasado. Aunque termina por decidir que lo único que importa, es que ha regresado y se quedará hasta la gira.

" _La gira…"_ recuerda de pronto y su expresión se ensombrece por unos segundos, con las amenazas del presidente opacando a la alegría del reencuentro.

-¿Sabes, Yuuri?-cuestiona con suavidad-He estado pensando en qué otras formas puedo ayudarte…

Al aludido no le agrada el rumbo que está tomando la conversación y primero lo abraza con fuerza, efectivamente silenciándolo, para después apartarse, sin soltarlo del todo y acariciarle el rostro.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso ahora-le pide en un susurro-Ya tendremos tiempo luego.

-Sí… tienes razón-concede, juntando su frente con la de Yuuri, no deseando enfocarse en otra cosa que no sean él y su calidez, la agradable sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos…

" _¿Y sí…?"_

Queriendo hacer el momento aún más memorable, Viktor consigue armarse del suficiente valor para juntar sus labios con los de Yuuri, quien afortunadamente, demora en reaccionar, por lo que pueden disfrutar de una vez por todas de lo que es su primer beso verdadero.

A Viktor le cautivan la expresión perpleja y el encantador sonrojo de Yuuri.

-Tenía que hacerlo-explica, todavía rehusándose a dejarlo ir-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte tanto como me sorprendiste a mí.

Por unos instantes, considera que tal vez se ha pasado de la raya y comienza a arrepentirse, hasta que Yuuri suelta una risita corta y entonces sus temores se desvanecen.

-Pues lo lograste.

Lo ayuda a recoger sus cosas y recorren el tramo restante a sus respectivos hogares tomados de la mano.

Al final, aún con todo lo sucedido, Viktor descubre que, con Yuuri a su lado, el futuro ya no se ve tan gris.

* * *

A manera de disculpa por la demora, ya que pretendía actualizar la semana pasada pero ciertas situaciones más allá de mi control me lo impidieron, decidí que en lugar de dividir este capítulo en dos (la conversación con Minako y el reencuentro con Yuuri no estaban incluidos), lo mejor era dejarlo tal cual sin quitarle nada. Espero que no les resulte muy tedioso de leer. Para el siguiente regresaré a la longitud normal de entr mil palabras más o menos.

Y sin más que decir, si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : Yuri on ice no me pertenece

* * *

Cuando Viktor no era más que un niño, sus sueños más grandes eran: obsequiarle a su madre uno de esos bonitos chales que veía en el escaparate de la tienda de ropa más elegante de todo el distrito, una botella del vino más caro a su padre, comprar un frasco grande de duraznos en conserva que pudiera comerse él solo sin preocuparse por racionarlos, uno de esos bonitos pasteles que exhibían en la panadería junto con una docena de galletas, y visitar la tienda de dulces sin que el dueño estuviera pendiente de todos sus movimientos, dejándole bien en claro que si lo sorprendía robándole aunque fuera un solo caramelo, llamaría a los agentes de la paz.

Por todos aquellos motivos, ahora que contaba con los recursos suficientes y con demasiado tiempo libre, dedicaba un par de días a visitar las tiendas del distrito y a comprar cuanta cosa le llamara la atención, hábito que preocupaba a Nikolai, quien le insistía que cuidara mejor su dinero, y que exasperaba a Yuri, quien en más de una ocasión le había preguntado, citando textualmente: "¿En dónde vas a meter tantas porquerías?".

Viktor simplemente se encogía de hombros. Sus gastos superfluos apenas y menguaban su exorbitado presupuesto y contaba con suficientes cuartos en su enorme mansión para llenar con objetos que probablemente nunca utilizaría. Y además, no todas las compras eran para él.

-¿Sabe? Ya lo pensé mejor, prefiero llevar las cerezas cubiertas de chocolate en lugar de los bombones…

La sonrisa del tendero de la dulcería se volvió el triple de forzada y un tic nervioso apareció en uno de sus parpados.

-Sí, por supuesto. Como usted diga, señor Nikiforov.

En contraste, Viktor se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo al hombre sacar y guardar cajas y servir bolsitas de dulces únicamente para que su quisquilloso cliente se arrepintiera y pidiera otra cosa. Un pago justo por todas esas veces en que lo echó al atreverse a quedarse parado más de cinco segundos fuera de la tienda, admirando los caramelos y golosinas del aparador que le eran imposible adquirir por no contar con el dinero suficiente.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Viktor, como si acabara de tener una gran revelación- ¿Y si mejor me llevo las dos y agregas tres cajas de chocolates?

Y esa era la razón por la que aquel agrio y mezquino hombrecillo se prestaba a lidiar con él. Invariablemente, Viktor gastaba una cantidad considerable con cada visita.

Luego de lo que para el tendero debieron ser un par de estresantes minutos, pagó su cuenta y salió con una bolsa repleta de golosinas, otra más de las compras del día.

Espero para alejarse lo suficiente e hizo un discreto ademán que el grupo de chiquillos que se ocultaban a la vuelta de la tienda divisaron sin ninguna dificultad, echando a correr hacia él sin ocultar su entusiasmo. Viktor esbozó una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienen-les pasó los dulces, enterneciéndose al ver cómo sus rostros se iluminaban.

Para esos niños hambrientos de la Veta, ese simple detalle representaba mucho. Seguro que algunos de ellos ni siquiera habían probado aquellas golosinas.

-Que las disfruten-deseó sinceramente y los pocos que no tenían la boca llena, se apresuraron a agradecerle.

Con su misión cumplida, se dispuso a retirarse a su siguiente destino.

-¡O-oye!

Se giró al oír una vocecita temblorosa que lo llamaba. Un niño pelirrojo de unos diez años lo contemplaba con timidez. Viktor colocó su expresión más gentil.

-Yo…-el niño apretó los puños, como para darse valor y tomó aire-¡Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser un voluntario, como Yuuri y tú!

El comentario lo dejó helado. El chiquillo, ajeno al caos que ocasionó, se apresuró a regresar con sus amigos antes que se acabaran los dulces. Pensó en el presidente Yakov Feltsman, admirando la escena y aprobándola y un intenso mareo lo invadió.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su desafortunada visita y seguía sin poder sacárselo de la mente ni a él ni a sus amenazas. Nada más de recordarlo, la ira se apoderaba de él. Maldijo en voz baja y sujetó con una mayor enjundia el resto de las bolsas con sus compras sin importarle si el contenido se maltrataba.

"M _aldito Yakov Feltsman…"_

Patea un montículo de nieve recién caída y algunos de los transeúntes que rondan por ahí le dirigen miradas cargadas de extrañeza. Viktor se imagina a Lilia reprendiéndolo por su manera de actuar y transforma su ira en una sonrisa apologética, aunque evita dar explicaciones y simplemente sigue caminando, pensando, planeando. Necesita cumplir con la misión imposible de calmar a los distritos o de lo contrario no sólo sus seres queridos pagarán, también los de…

-¡Viktor!

Yuuri Katsuki, su antigüo mentor, quien lo ayudara a ganar los Juegos y actual pareja, de quien estuvo enamorado por años, lo llama y se detiene para que pueda alcanzarlo. Al final, resultó que la razón por la que lo dejaron marcharse del Capitolio, fue más bien esperada. Tanto tiempo lejos de casa y sus seres queridos lo afectó, hasta que tuvo su punto de quiebre durante la cena de un importante político. Agobiado por toda la atención, Yuuri trató de huir y sin querer, le arrojó una copa de champaña a su anfitrión, por lo que Lilia, a insistencia de Phichit, pudo justificar que se trataba de un caso de estrés por el exceso de trabajo y se las arregló para enviarlo al Distrito 12 para que descansara y se repusiera.

En realidad, Viktor intuía que había otra cosa detrás de esa explicación, pero no se atrevió a preguntar puesto que él también estaba ocultándole ciertos detalles a Yuuri.

-Lamento llegar tarde…-se excusa, jadeando pesadamente-Pensé que ya estarías en el restaurante y…-hace una pausa para respirar-Estaba en la panadería, mi madre quería que ayudara a decorar un pastel… ¡por favor no creas que lo olvidé!

La panadería de los Katsuki estaba localizada justo en el extremo opuesto, por lo que Yuuri debió recorrer un tramo considerable para topárselo ahí. Lo visualiza corriendo a toda velocidad y la imagen lo conmueve. Ya no está enfadado sino todo lo contrario, y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo.

Yuuri suelta una corta exclamación por la sorpresa. Por lo general, a menos que hubiera cámaras de por medio o estuvieran en privado, mantenían las manifestaciones físicas de afecto al mínimo. Pero tras la visita de Feltsman y aún temiendo que Yuuri pudiera ser requerido de vuelta al Capitolio, Viktor estaba determinado a aprovechar hasta la menor oportunidad.

Viktor se separa con una sonrisa, y le quita algo de nieve del hombro, admirando ese encantador sonrojo que tanto le gusta.

-No te preocupes, ¿nos vamos?

-Ah… sí-asiente, apenado-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-indica las bolsas

-Si no es mucha molestia…

No bien toma un par, Yuuri abre muy grandes los ojos, escandalizado. Viktor reprime una carcajada.

-¿Compraste media tienda, o qué?-cuestiona, y Viktor simplemente se encoje de hombros- En serio, debes cuidar mejor tu dinero…

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice-repuso divertido.

* * *

Si siguiente parada fue en el que era considerado como el restaurante más caro de todo el Distrito 12. Un lugar elegante y limpio que cambiaba de decoración constantemente en un inútil esfuerzo por mantenerse al día con las tendencias del Capitolio e imitar su opulencia. Y de hecho, justamente así lo vendían: el sitio ideal para gozar de la experiencia de visitar el Capitolio sin salir del distrito (realmente no era como si tuvieran otra opción, ya que salir sin autorización estaba prohibido)… siempre que tuvieran los medios para pagar. Por lo elevado de los precios, contaban con una clientela muy selecta: algunos políticos y funcionarios, los comerciantes más ricos, jefes de los agentes de la paz… y los dos vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre.

Viktor estaba familiarizado con ese lugar desde que era pequeño. Su padre solía llevarlo cuando le vendía presas a la cocinera en la puerta trasera, y al morir, siguió haciendo lo mismo. A veces, si tenía suerte y la cocinera estaba de buen humor, un halago cuidadosamente estudiado lo hacía acreedor a ganarse algunas sobras. Por aquel entonces, siempre se preguntó cómo sería entrar por la puerta principal sin que los meseros o el personal le instaran a que mantuviera su distancia para no incomodar a los clientes de verdad y poder comerse un plato entero en lugar de algunas pocas migajas. Ahora que disfrutaba de un trato preferencial, concluía que no era la gran cosa.

-La sopa de la anciana del Quemador tiene más sabor que esto… -se quejó en voz baja, revolviendo el contenido de su elegante cuenco de porcelana con una cucharita plateada.

-Podemos irnos si no tienes ganas de estar aquí-sugirió Yuuri, a quien tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho ese lugar.

Viktor negó con la cabeza y procedió a devorar su sopa sin quejarse. Desde el regreso de Yuuri hacía dos semanas, comían ahí un par de días por varios motivos. El primero, conforme a las exigencias de Feltsman, presentarse en el restaurante más caro junto con Yuuri contribuiría no sólo a fomentar su imagen de pareja, sino también a enfatizar que ambos eran orgullosos vencedores inalcanzables e inaccesibles para borrar el pensamiento colectivo de que buscaban desafiar al Capitolio. Con suerte, el presidente se enteraría, igual que ocurrió con sus idas al bosque y lo interpretaría de la misma forma. Y el motivo principal, porque aún con la comida desabrida, tenía otro pretexto para pasar tiempo con Yuuri.

Una de las meseras se acerca para recoger sus platos y preguntarles si desean ordenar otra cosa, centrando su atención en Yuuri de manera poco discreta, quien por estar enfocado revisando el menú, no lo nota. En vez de sentirse celoso, a Viktor la escena le divierte.

" _Pierdes tu tiempo, amiga"_ piensa, escuchando entretenido a la chica realizando un par de sugerencias sin que Yuuri levante la vista de la carta, y también, un poco exasperado _"Ay, Yuuri… si te dieras cuenta del impacto que tienes en la gente…"_

Se percata que Yakov Feltsman dijo algo parecido. De acuerdo con el presidente, los dos son una amenaza y Viktor más que Yuuri, aunque no está tan seguro. Si bien Viktor desconoce lo que la gente en los otros distritos opine de él, al menos en el 12 con las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, invariablemente se ha salido con la suya. Yuuri, por otro lado, es impredecible y queda de manifiesto especialmente en las situaciones críticas. Nada más remitirse a su historia juntos: se sobrepuso a su temor para pelear por Vicchan, guardó silencio en lugar de delatarlo con el agente de la paz, se ofreció por él para evitar que fuera a los Juegos del Hambre la primera vez…

Según el presidente, Viktor era una mala influencia. ¿Era porque de entre los dos, él tenía más probabilidades de rebelarse primero, y por ende convencer a Yuuri de apoyarlo? Por supuesto que odiaba el gobierno y despreciaba el Capitolio, pero nunca contempló el iniciar un levantamiento, al menos no hasta que conoció a Chris, Georgi, Lis y los otros tributos. Recordar sus muertes hacía que la rabia lo invadiera y que verdaderamente deseara hacer algo para vengarlos. Ellos no merecían ser asesinados, merecían haber disfrutado de sus vidas.

-Creo que…voy a pedir la ternera con verduras al vapor…

La voz de Yuuri lo trae de vuelta a la realidad y alarmado, se dirige a la mesera.

-¿Nos concedes un par de minutos, por favor?

La chica se muestra confundida, pero igualmente asiente y se retira. Yuuri lo contempla con curiosidad y Viktor toma aire.

-Antes, cuando solía cazar para sobrevivir, a veces me topaba con uno que otro perro salvaje-comienza a contarle-Si venía solo y si no había atrapado ninguna otra presa, trataba de derribarlo para tener carne que vender…-echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor-Únicamente dos sitios en todo el distrito me compraban los perros salvajes. El Quemador, y…

-¿Aquí?-completa Yuuri, teniendo que cubrirse la boca con la mano, para ahogar un respingo.

-La cocinera comentó una vez que bien sazonado, fácilmente pasaba por ternera.

Yuuri luce genuinamente horrorizado. A Viktor aquello no le causaba reparos, la carne era carne y con tal de no pasar hambre, su procedencia no importaba. Pero sospechaba que Yuuri, por haber sido criado en la ciudad, no estaría acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, supongo que no tendría que ser tan quisquilloso-recapacita Yuuri-Es decir, probé el lagarto en una ocasión…

Se refiere a su estadía en la arena, durante su alianza con Kenjiro Minami. Su expresión se ensombrece por unos segundos y Viktor se apresura a intervenir, temiendo que su tiempo juntos se vea opacado por los recuerdos de la tragedia.

-¿Y si pasamos directamente al postre?-propone, haciendo un ademán para llamar a la mesera y ordenar lo primero que ve en la carta-Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué averiguaste respecto a Yurio?

Yuuri parpadea unas cuantas veces, saliendo lentamente de su estupor. Desde su regreso, Yuri finalmente accedió a dirigirle la palabra y no sólo eso, también le pidió que lo ayudara a buscar a Potya, lo que Yuuri hacía con gusto y por lo que Viktor estaba ligeramente resentido, ya que odiaba sentir que lo dejaban fuera.

-Eso depende-esboza una pequeña sonrisa-Si te refieres a que al fin me contó quién es su misterioso amigo, en ese caso sí que averigüé algo.

-¡Dime, dime!-exclama Viktor, meciéndose en su silla y Yuuri echa a reír, pensando en que le recuerda a un niño pequeño.

-Su nombre es Gale, es un huérfano de la Veta y de acuerdo con Yurio, para ser un agente de la paz, no está tan mal-explica en tono despreocupado, en lo que Viktor supone es un intento por imitar a Yuri-Lo conoció hace algunos años. Un par de agentes lo atraparon siguiéndolos y Yurio lo ayudó. Gale le dijo que su sueño era convertirse en uno de ellos, me imagino que tiene que ver con que lo ve como una forma de salir adelante y escapar de la pobreza.

-Oh, vaya… -suspira Viktor-Estoy decepcionado, me esperaba algo más interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-¡Sí! Yurio teniendo que hacer una huída imposible siendo ayudado por su amigo… algo como eso.

Yuuri suelta una risita corta y Viktor piensa que es el sonido más hermoso en todo el mundo. Así es como debió ser desde el principio, ambos disfrutando juntos y compartiendo. Extiende su mano para tomar la de Yuuri y decide que fue mejor no contarle nada sobre la visita del presidente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, divisa que un grupo de mujeres en otra mesa los observan, muy entretenidas, y la realidad nuevamente se pone de manifiesto.

" _Bueno, supongo que si seguimos así, no tendremos problemas en la Gira"_

Disimulando su incomodidad lo mejor que puede, centra su atención en el soufflé de chocolate que les lleva la mesera, mientras lucha por bloquear cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la próxima Gira de la Victoria o el presidente Feltsman, sin mucho éxito.

* * *

Concluida la comida y habiendo pagado la cuenta y dejado una buena propina, abandonan el restaurante. Yuuri se despide, explicándole que debe pasar por el mercado para comprar algunas cosas para la cena y Viktor se ofrece a acompañarlo.

-Mejor no. Creo que ya has comprado suficiente por hoy.

-Entonces, ¿quisieras darle esto a tu madre de mi parte?-le alcanza una de las bolsas y apenas Yuuri inspecciona el contenido, su asombro es evidente.

Se trata de un hermoso chal azul celeste. La tela es gruesa, ideal para el clima frío que asola el distrito y posee unos detallados bordados en blanco. Yuuri deduce que Viktor debió adquirirlo en una de las tiendas más caras y por ende, que costó una fortuna.

-Dile que es una compensación por la excelente cena que nos dará ésta noche-insiste Viktor y Yuuri niega.

-¿Por qué mejor no se lo das tú mismo?-recomienda-Tus regalos le encantan, a ella y a mi padre.

La respuesta evidente, sería que Viktor buscaba agradarle a la familia de su novio y aunque en parte, era cierto, la razón de fondo iba mucho más allá. Con frecuencia al pasar por tal o cual sitio, algún determinado objeto llamaba su atención y pensaba en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado a su madre, o que hubiera estado perfecto para su padre; y de pronto, se encontraba con un prendedor o un pañuelo, u otra cosa que no necesitaba y en lugar de dejarlas empolvándose, optaba por regalarlas a los padres de Yuuri.

-Nos vemos en la noche-Yuuri le sonríe y tras verificar que nadie los observa, se arma de valor para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Ahora es Viktor quien siente su rostro arder ante la tierna e inesperada acción. Agradece que al fin tiene la oportunidad de convivir con Yuuri sin verlo de lejos o con el teléfono de por medio, y puede garantizar que, sin lugar a dudas, está total y completamente enamorado. Y eso no hace sino reforzar la noción de que debe protegerlo, lo que es más fácil pensar que llevar a cabo.

Suponiendo que tuviera éxito y lograra calmar el descontento general y apaciguar la ira de Feltsman, ¿qué garantía tenía de que el presidente cumpliera, y dejara en paz a sus seres queridos? Y aún así, sería justo como lo dijo Minako, Yuuri y él tendrían que revivirlo todo, año tras año, con la nación pendiente de cada detalle. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se trataría de una vida a medias en la que carecerían de privacidad o libertad. Él no quería eso y seguro que Yuuri tampoco. Y entre más reflexionaba al respecto, llegaba a la conclusión de que la única salida era…

" _Escapar"_

Tomar a Yuuri y huir lejos de las garras del Capitolio, adentrarse al bosque y correr sin mirar atrás.

Él ha pasado prácticamente toda su vida en ese lugar y Yuuri ha dejado más que claro que es bien capaz de valerse por sí mismo y sobrevivir ahí. Podrían empezar juntos una nueva vida en la naturaleza. Les sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Y continúa con sus cavilaciones, hasta que se interrumpe al notar a una figura conocida.

Ha llegado a la plaza. El clima ha ahuyentado a la gente, por lo que se encuentra prácticamente desierta, con una excepción.

Yuri Plisetsky tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta nueva, de color negro con el dibujo de un tigre en la espalda que Yuuri le trajo del Capitolio junto con otros tantos regalos, en un intento por conservar el calor. Cada cierto tiempo, alza la vista y mira a su alrededor de forma disimulada, como buscando algo… o a alguien.

Viktor se acerca con cautela, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Es de esas oportunidades que se presentan una vez en la vida. No tarda en comprobar que tenía razón.

-Yuri.

A Viktor le parece que Yuri contiene de pronto la respiración y se tensa por unos segundos, aunque no tarda nada en reponerse, fingiendo que acaba de llegar y diciendo en lo que Viktor reconoce como un pobre intento de tono casual:

-Ah, con que ya estabas aquí.

Requiere cubrirse la boca con la mano para reprimir una carcajada, y se apresura a ocultarse tras el tronco de un árbol.

Observa al desconocido reunirse con Yuri y lo identifica como el misterioso agente de la paz con quien lo vio conversando antes, el tal Gale. Se trata de un chico de unos dieciocho años de cabello y ojos obscuros y expresión severa. Le impresiona su mirada, firme y repleta de disciplina, una que no se esperaría encontrar en un joven. Es la mirada de un auténtico soldado y aunque en teoría no debería de sorprenderle ya que se trataba de un militar, era relativamente distinta a las de otros agentes de la paz que tenía la mala suerte de conocer.

Por ser asignados al distrito más pobre, la gran mayoría no se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo. Algunos, los pocos, eran más bien despreocupados y no abusaban de sus cargos, por lo que gozaban de una cierta aceptación. El resto, eran brutos abusivos que tomaban ventaja de su posición como "autoridades" para tomar cosas sin pagar o exigir privilegios. Pero ni siquiera en éstos últimos pudo recordar que alguno poseyera el mismo semblante del amigo de Yuri.

-¿Esta vez no te ofreciste a hacer guardias extras?-preguntó el rubio.

-No. Por el clima, la gente trata de salir lo menos posible, así que hay poca actividad y pocos problemas. ¿Sigues yendo a la Veta?-Yuri asiente en silencio-¿Has tenido suerte con Potya?

A Viktor le desconcierta que Yuri haya compartido con ese chico algo tan personal como la preocupación por su mascota, y en cambio a él se rehúse a contarle nada. ¿Quién es ese tal Gale?

-Creí que lo había encontrado, y entonces el estúpido perro del _cerdo_ lo ahuyentó antes de que pudiera comprobarlo-refunfuña, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, Yuuri Katsuki volvió a casa-expresó Gale- Debieron aburrirse de él en el Capitolio.

Viktor aprieta los puños con fuerza al distinguir la crítica detrás de su aparente tono indiferente. Supone que, al igual que otros tantos en el Distrito, ese chico pertenece al grupo de los que toman a Yuuri por traidor. Justo se plantea intervenir, cuando un sonido llama su atención, y de pronto ve al tal Gale con el cabello y el rostro llenos de nieve. Yuri Plisetsky, le lanza una mirada iracunda.

-Oh, por favor, no tú también-se queja, agachándose para formar una nueva bola de nieve-Estoy harto de que la gente hable por hablar. Son unos estúpidos, creyendo cuanta tontería escuchan e incapaces de pensar por ellos mismos. Me enferman.

Decir que Viktor está sorprendido, es poco. Sabía que Yurio defendía a Yuuri, pero no que lo hiciera de una manera tan vehemente.

-Lo que no entiendo, es por qué lo defiendes-cuestionó Gale en voz alta lo que Viktor no podía.

Yuri abre la boca para contestar, luego se arrepiente y la cierra, para después darle la espalda y arrojar la bola de nieve tan lejos como puede.

-Ya te lo dije, estoy en deuda con él.

Los detalles de cómo se conocieron Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki, para Viktor siempre han sido un misterio. Tiene algunas partes, como que Yurio le robaba la comida en la escuela, y que éste le recomendó que lo buscara para pedirle que le enseñara a cazar. Sabe además que Plisetsky trabajaba en la panadería de los Katsuki y que Yuuri y Yuuko le enseñaron sobre plantas medicinales y comestibles. Pero está convencido que algo le falta, un dato crucial que le explicaría de una vez por todas como es que Katsuki se ganó el respeto y aprecio de Plisetsky.

Claro que trató de indagar al respecto sin resultados favorables. Yurio invariablemente se cerraba y lo mandaba a callar y Yuuri argumentaba que aunque quisiera contarle, si Yurio no lo había hecho entonces él respetaría su privacidad y lo guardaría en secreto.

-¿Cuándo continuaremos con las lecciones de lucha?-pregunta Yuri.

-Podemos esperar hasta la primavera, o aprovechar que la nieve sirve para amortiguar los golpes que te darás cuando te derribe.

Y como si Viktor no hubiera tenido suficientes sorpresas, escucha reír a Yuri Plisetsky. No una de sus risas burlonas o despectivas, sino una genuina, de pura diversión.

-Ya quisieras. Primero tienes que atraparme y si la memoria no me falla, logré derribarte cuatro veces antes de que pudieras agarrarme.

Es la confirmación definitiva. Alguien o algo sustituyó al verdadero Yuri Plisetsky por una versión más amable y simpática. Es la única explicación. De ninguna manera Yurio trataría de evitar una potencial discusión y después bromear como si nada hubiera pasado. Es un lado de Yuri que desconocía. Pocas veces lo ha visto tan despreocupado y cómodo en compañía de otra persona. Nikolai ya le había comentado que no tenía muchos amigos y Viktor reflexiona que ambos poseen eso común; en su caso, porque se limitó a mantener relaciones superficiales a cambio de beneficios para sobrevivir; en tanto que Yuri, por estar tan enfocado en salir adelante por su cuenta, ni siquiera llegó a eso. Los dos eran solitarios, cada cual por sus razones.

-Es bueno ver que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo tú-dice Gale, centrando su atención en la chaqueta nueva de su amigo. Yuri arquea una ceja- Creí que… ahora que eres rico…

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?-alza la voz, para poner su frustración de manifiesto-El dinero no es mío, es del idiota de Viktor. Y si sigue gastando como lo hace, no le durará mucho.

" _Gracias por los buenos deseos, Yuri"_ rebate sarcástico el aludido.

-Es sólo que… leí los reportajes, y me preocupaba que…

-¿Cuáles reportajes?-interrumpe Yuri-¿Cuáles reportajes?-repite, con una mezcla de cautela y temor.

Al mismo tiempo que Gale se lo explica, Viktor recuerda. Pocos días después del regreso de Yuuri, uno de los encargados del periódico del distrito tuvo la espectacular idea de dedicar una sección a manera de reseña de los mejores momentos y comentarios más relevantes de las entrevistas que le hicieron a Yuri luego de que Viktor se coronara vencedor y volviera de los Juegos junto con su mentor y pareja actual. Naturalmente, mucho de lo mencionado se alteró y fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Nikolai decidió que era mejor no informar a su nieto. Viktor estuvo de acuerdo. Rememoró una de las preguntas: ¿Qué significa para ti ser el hermano menor de Viktor Nikiforov? Y la "respuesta" de Yuri: "Es un gran honor. Siempre lo he admirado y es mi ejemplo más grande a seguir. Definitivamente quiero ser como él cuando crezca…" y es víctima de un intenso ataque de risa, porque Yuri jamás diría algo así ni aunque lo torturaran.

-Tú…

Descubre dos pares de ojos que lo observan fijamente, unos con curiosidad y los otros con ira, y es consciente de que acaba a ponerse en evidencia.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunta, y abre los ojos muy grandes ante la realización- ¡Me estabas espiando!-señala, acusador.

-En lo absoluto. Pasaba por aquí después de comer con Yuuri-le resta importancia, sin dejarse amedrentar por el enojo del rubio-Que se pusieran a platicar frente a mí, fue una mera casualidad.

-¡Y una mierda!

-Yurio, cuida tu lenguaje-pide Viktor, condescendiente-¿Qué va a pensar tu amigo?

Yuri abre la boca, más que dispuesto a seguir gritando e insultándolo, y Gale le pone una mano en el hombro, sacándolo de su trance fúrico. Viktor está impresionado.

-Gale Hawthorne-se presenta el joven, extendiendo su mano para que la estreche-Es un honor conocerte. Yuri me ha contado mucho de ti.

El rubio reacciona y se apresura a propinarle un fuerte pisotón que Gale no logra esquivar y le hace colocar una mueca de dolor. Viktor esboza una sonrisa.

-Viktor Nikiforov, aunque presentarme sale sobrando-bromea, correspondiéndole el gesto-Es un gusto conocerte. Yurio tiende a ser muy reservado, así que no me habla mucho de sus amigos.

-¡Ya está bien!-se interpone Yuri, separándolos-Tú… vete. Te veré después…-agrega en voz baja, empujando a Gale, quien duda en marcharse, pero viendo la expresión de su amigo, decide que más le vale obedecer. Le dedica a Viktor un leve movimiento de cabeza a manera de despedida y emprende la graciosa huída-Y tú…-se dirige a Viktor-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-No tengo idea de qué te refieres-repuso, fingiendo inocencia.

-Que eres un entrometido, ¡por eso nunca te cuento nada!

-¿Desde cuándo estar al pendiente de ti es malo?-contraataca, plenamente consciente de que lo enojará todavía más.

-¡No necesito una niñera!-le ladra-¿Te crees que tengo cinco años? ¡Ya no soy un niño!

El semblante de Viktor se transforma con el grito indignado de Yuri. De pronto ya no está en el Distrito 12, sino en la arena, avanzando por la montaña al lado de Lis, su aliada y amiga, quien fuera tan valiente, tan joven… tan parecida a Yuri Plisetsky tanto físicamente como en el carácter. Fueron prácticamente las mismas palabras que le dirigió en una ocasión durante su alianza, cuando estaba viva. Instintivamente, hace el ademán de abrir y cerrar la tapa del encendedor que antes le perteneciera y que Feltsman tan generosamente le obsequió en su visita, como si tuviera dicho objeto entre sus manos y no estuviera guardado en uno de sus cajones, de donde solía sacarlo por la noche cuando las crisis de insomnio eran especialmente malas.

-Como sea…-balbucea Yurio, percibiendo lo tenso del ambiente-Me largo de aquí. Tengo hambre y me estoy congelando, si quieres quedarte, allá tú.

Y para crear una mayor veracidad, se aleja un par de pasos, aunque se detiene y espera a que el otro reaccione y lo alcance. Mientras emprenden el camino de vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Viktor permanece en silencio. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan ocupado, sumido en sus pensamientos, habría notado la ira de Yuri que se ocultaba tras su expresión enfadada.

* * *

Si bien no se pusieron de acuerdo, evitan hacer referencia al encuentro con Gale y lo que pasó después, fingiendo que nada ocurrió, aunque Yuri le lanza de cuando en cuando a Viktor miradas cautelosas, temiendo que volviera a encerrarse en sí mismo. Por suerte, esa noche visitan a los Katsuki y su compañía funciona como un bálsamo tranquilizante.

-¡Oh, Viktor!-exclama Hiroko, después de que le colocara el chal-Es hermoso, no debiste molestarte…

-Y este vino es mi favorito-halaga Toshiya, después de examinar una botella-En serio, muchas gracias.

-Es todo un placer-responde con una gran sonrisa. Divisa a Yuuri, sonriendo igualmente y negando con la cabeza, resignado mientras sostiene a Vicchan entre sus brazos, y a Yurio frunciendo el ceño, inconforme-Es una pequeña retribución por la magnífica cena que nos ofrecerán.

Y no se equivoca. El menú consiste en arroz blanco y carne con verduras en salsa, un sencillo platillo que no tiene nada que envidiarle a los lujosos alimentos del Capitolio. Viktor reflexiona que eso resume a la familia de Yuuri a la perfección. Aún con su buena fortuna, siguen siendo las personas humildes y amables de siempre. La riqueza no los ha cambiado en lo absoluto, o si acaso para bien, puesto que ahora que cuentan con más recursos, son más generosos que antes.

-Eso sí que no-interviene Yurio en el instante que Viktor amenaza con sentarse junto a Yuuri.

-No tenía idea de que los lugares estuvieran reservados-cuestiona sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Si se sientan juntos van a pasar toda la noche haciendo… _eso_ -hace el ademán de entrelazar sus dedos, seguido por una mueca de disgusto, en tanto que Viktor se encoje de hombros y Yuuri se sonroja-Y si vuelvo a verlos, esta vez sí voy a vomitar.

-Yuratchka… -comienza a reprenderlo Nikolai.

-De hecho, Yurio tiene razón-concuerda Mari-Si mal no recuerdo, los dos habían prometido tomarse las cosas con calma, así que…

Y antes que nadie pueda decir nada, coloca su silla justo entre las de Viktor y Yuuri, para consternación de ambos y alivio de Yuri Plisetsky. Minako, ya a la mesa, suelta una carcajada y alza su vaso, como brindando.

-Por eso me encanta que nos reunamos.

Afortunadamente, el resto de la velada trascurre sin complicaciones. Los adultos discuten sobre el clima y otros de sus conocidos mutuos, Yurio le arroja trozos de pan y bolas hechas con servilletas a Yuuri y Viktor cuando considera que han pasado demasiado tiempo contemplándose, Mari amenaza con clavarle a éste último un tenedor si no deja de intentar pasarle por encima para tomar la mano de su hermano y Vicchan se pasea bajo la mesa recibiendo de buena gana comida que Yuuri, Viktor y hasta Yurio, le pasan discretamente. Todo marcha en calma, hasta que Minako interviene.

-Escuché que ustedes, tortolitos, tuvieron una cita hoy-comenta en tono casual, sirviéndose otro trozo de carne en su plato-¿Les pasó algo interesante?

-Yo… um…. No, no realmente-balbucea Yuuri, apenado y sin comprender las implicaciones de la pregunta, al contrario de Viktor, quien la fulmina con la mirada-Simplemente comimos juntos.

Minako le dejó muy en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con que le ocultara a Yuuri la visita de Feltsman y no dudaba para insistirle e insinuarle que aún podía rectificar, a lo que Viktor se negó y además, le exigió que lo guardara en secreto, insistiendo que lo tenía todo bajo control y que podía encargarse por su cuenta sin que Yuuri se enterara.

Cuando terminan de comer, Hiroko le pide a Mari que la ayude a preparar té y revisar que el postre, una tarta de manzana, esté listo; lo que le da a Yuuri una pequeña oportunidad. Se excusa rápidamente y le pide a Viktor que lo acompañe.

-¿A dónde vamos?-cuestiona emocionado y arquea las cejas al percatarse que Yuuri revisa que no los hayan seguido-No necesito recordarte que tu familia sigue en el comedor y que tu hermana me asesinará si no nos comportamos apropiadamente. Aunque…-hace una pausa para reconsiderarlo-No me importaría correr el riesgo.

El rostro entero de Yuuri se pinta de rojo y se cubre la boca con la mano apara ahogar una exclamación por la sorpresa.

-¡Yo, um…! No, e-es decir…-balbucea y sacude la cabeza-Es sólo que… dijiste que querías ver mis pinturas. Si todavía estás interesado…

Viktor se muestra asombrado. En verdad, no esperaba que lo recordara. Le pone una mano en el hombro y asiente.

-Claro, muéstrame.

Lo conduce hasta un amplio estudio donde una colección de lienzos cuelgan de las paredes y los que no, yacen colocados cuidadosamente sobre los muebles.

Se trata principalmente de paisajes. Uno representa a un bosque de pinos, y en otro aparece cubierto por una ligera llovizna; otro más retrata al mismo paisaje pintado con tonos que emulan la calidez del fuego, rojos, naranjas y amarillos. Hay varios cuadros con hermosas y detalladas flores blancas y otro con trazos difuminados en el que se vislumbra una forma dorada al centro. Hay otros tantos, recargados contra los sillones, que resultan diferentes aunque no por ello menos magníficos. Éstos retratan paisajes nevados, altas montañas y lo que semeja al interior de una caverna, con rayos de luz filtrándose por entre las rocas y unas cuantas goteras. Todos resultan familiares para Viktor, en especial los últimos, sin embargo no logra precisar a qué se debe.

-Entonces… ¿te gustan?

-Sí, son verdaderamente magníficos. Mostraron algunos por televisión, pero no se compara con tenerlos de frente. Tienes mucho talento.

Yuuri suspira, aliviado. Viktor retrocede un par de pasos para admirar mejor las pinturas y choca con algo. Medio ocultos bajo una manta, se encuentra otra serie de lienzos.

-¡E-espera!-trata de detenerlo Yuuri- ¡Esos no…!

Es demasiado tarde. Viktor retira la manta y algunos cuadros caen al suelo. Toma uno y su expresión se transforma por completo. A diferencia de los anteriores, en éstos Yuuri ha pintado personas, más específicamente, a los tributos.

Reconoce a un sonriente Kenjiro Minami en un prado con flores de colores, a Seung Gil Lee de pie sobre una estructura dorada que asume es la cornucopia, y a otros tres jóvenes, un chico y dos chicas, sentados bajo un árbol. A esos rostros se suman otros que Viktor conoce mejor. Chris y su aliado del Distrito 7 aparecen tomados de las manos, mientras que otro muestra a Lis envuelta en una tenue luz recorriendo un túnel obscuro. Inclusive pintó a Pierre y en el cuadro que Viktor sostiene, aparecen Georgi y Anya, abrazados y mirándose con cariño.

-Ese se titula: "Cómo debió haber sido".

La voz de Yuuri lo saca de sus pensamientos. De pronto, lo comprende.

\- Los tributos, los paisajes… pintaste los Juegos.

Yuuri agacha la mirada.

-Los veo todas las noches.

Viktor puede relacionarse con eso a la perfección. La mayoría de las noches, se la pasa dando vueltas en la cama, temeroso de que si cierra los ojos lo asaltarán visiones de la arena y los jóvenes que murieron ahí, hasta que pasadas varias horas el sueño lo vence. Desde la visita de Feltsman, se ha acostumbrado a usar el encendedor de Lis y contar cuántas veces puede abrir y cerrar la tapa antes de caer rendido. Suele perder la cuenta después de las quinientas.

-¿Te ayuda pintarlo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que todavía es muy pronto para averiguarlo con certeza. Pero al menos me da algo que hacer, en lugar de llorar y lamentarme hasta que amanece. Minako dice que mejorará con el tiempo, pero…

Deja el resto de la frase al aire. No necesita completarla para que Viktor lo entienda. Por el tiempo que pasa en el bar, rodeada de botellas y sin relacionarse realmente con otras personas, es poco probable que Minako lo haya superado.

-Lo lamento-se excusa Yuuri-No se suponía que vieras esos, en realidad, nadie debe verlos.

No tiene que preguntar por qué, ya conoce la respuesta. Para los ciudadanos del Capitolio no serían más que simples pinturas, para los habitantes de los distritos, esos retratos significarían otra cosa bien diferente.

Divisa un cuadro que quedó olvidado boca abajo en el suelo y se agacha para levantarlo antes de que Yuuri reaccione y trate de arrebatárselo.

-¡Ya viste los otros, no veas ese!

-Ya es un poco tarde-rebate burlón, alzándolo sobre su cabeza y aprovechando para admirarlo. Su expresión se transforma cuando reconoce al protagonista de aquel cuadro-Soy yo.

Yuuri gime y se cubre el rostro con las manos, total y completamente abochornado. Se deja caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás, entre otras dos pinturas de paisajes como si esperara desaparecer entre ellas, mientras Viktor examina el lienzo con atención. Está en el bosque, con su arco en mano y listo para disparar. Le impresiona la cantidad de los detalles. Su piel refleja a la perfección los rayos de luz filtrándose por entre las copas de los árboles y reconoce como mínimo tres tipos de azul para sus ojos. Su cabello ondea como si hubiera una corriente de viento…

-¿Esto quiere decir que te gustaría verme con el pelo largo?

Yuuri lo contempla con incredulidad.

-De todos los comentarios y preguntas posibles… ¿es lo primero que se te ocurre?

-¿Y por qué no?-se encoge de hombros y de pronto cae en cuenta que la última vez que le cortaron el cabello fue a su vuelta al Distrito 12. En verdad no había pensado dejárselo crecer de nuevo, aunque ahora lo reconsidera muy seriamente.

-Entonces… ¿te parece bien?-inquiere Yuuri con algo de miedo- ¿No te molesta, ni te desagrada?

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme aparecer en uno de tus cuadros?

-Porque… no sólo es uno-admite en un hilo de voz.

-¿Y dónde estás los demás?-mira a su alrededor sin ocultar su emoción, como un niño esperando un regalo. Yuuri suspira.

-Eran demasiados para tenerlos todos aquí. ¡Ah!-exclama, percatándose de lo que acaba de decir y volviendo a cubrirse el rostro.

-¡Ay, Yuuri! Por favor, que no te de pena…-le pide Viktor, acercándose a él-Me siento halagado, en serio. No tiene nada de malo…-se las ingenia para apartar sus manos lo suficiente como para robarle un beso que ocasiona que el sonrojo de Yuuri aumente cuando menos otros tres tonos-¿Me los puedes mostrar también?

Yuuri sigue debatiéndose y un ruido del exterior les recuerda que no están solos.

-Tal vez luego-concede-Por lo pronto, es mejor regresar o Mari vendrá a buscarme y no creo que le haga mucha gracia encontrarnos aquí solos…

Y eso basta para que Viktor se tense y prácticamente eche a correr a la puerta. Yuuri deja escapar una risita corta y lo sigue.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, parte de su plática fue escuchara por alguien más. Yuri Plisetsky espera a que se hayan alejado lo suficiente y abandona su escondite, en la habitación continua, seguido de Vicchan. La mascota lo observa con cautela, como preocupado, y se incorpora en sus patas traseras, apoyando la cabeza en una sus piernas, gimiendo. Yuri reacciona y se inclina para acariciarlo distraídamente.

-No eres tan malo para ser un perro.

No bien los otros dos huyeron de la mesa, Vicchan se apresuró a robar el último trozo de carne del plato de Yuri, quien a cambio salió corriendo para perseguirlo, atrayéndolo hasta el estudio, donde Yuri pudo escucharlo casi todo desde afuera y así pudo aclararse unas cuantas cosas. Sabía que el cer… que Yuuri, continuaba teniendo pesadillas aún con el tiempo que había pasado desde sus Juegos. También sabía que Viktor pasaba buena parte de las noches en vela y que en ocasiones, se encerraba sobre sí mismo, como justamente ocurrió esa misma tarde, y que esos eventos incrementaron su intensidad tras la visita del presidente Yakov Feltsman.

Según le contó su abuelo, fue un viaje de cortesía, para preparar algunos detalles de la Gira, pero Yuri no se lo creyó. Irritado y para descargar su frustración, golpeó la pared con el puño. Vicchan chilló, sobresaltado.

-Maldito Feltsman, estúpido Capitolio… malditos Juegos del Hambre…

Los odiaba profundamente a los tres. A los primeros dos por ser responsables directos y no hacer nada por solucionar la miseria en la que él había vivido y otra tanta gente del distrito todavía lo hacía, como cuando su abuelo resultó herido en el accidente de la mina y después, cuando ambos casi mueren de hambre. Tendrían que haberlos apoyado, pero no, simplemente los dejaron a su suerte como si sus vidas no valieran nada, como si fueran prescindibles, poco menos que gusanos. Y a los Juegos del Hambre, por haber transformado para mal a dos de las personas que más apreciaba y respetaba; primero, Yuuri Katsuki, quien le salvó la vida y le devolvió la esperanza sin pedirle nada a cambio, y a Viktor, quien lo ayudó a escapar del hambre y la pobreza.

" _Gale tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo…"_

¿Qué? No tiene idea. Es más fácil hablar que actuar y ya está harto de sentirse impotente. Pero entre más lo piensa, más se convence qué, si de verdad desea generar algún cambio, existe una única manera.

Una rebelión.

* * *

Y como donde vivo nevó, lo que ocurre cada 10 años, creí que ya era momento de actualizar... Bueno, sí y no. El jueves fue fin de semestre por lo que estuve algo ocupadilla y a eso se le agrega otra triste y trágica historia. Tengo la mala costumbre de que cuando estoy escribiendo en la noche si me trabo o algo, aplico el "descansaré los ojos 5 minutos" mientras dejo youtube corriendo con algún video y pienso en que escribir... El problema es que esos 5 minutos a veces (la mayoría de las veces) se convierten en horas. Así que esta vez lo apliqué y me desperte hasta la mañana siguiente... Con la laptop descargada y sólo partes de lo que escribí guardado porque obviamente, no tuve la precaución de salvar asi que tuve que reescribir la parte de los cuadros en este capítulo con el agregado de Yuri como extra. Y ahora tendre que reescribir el próximo capítulo de este fic el de los juegos de yuuri ademas del primero del pov de Phichit (que mas bien es transcribir porue lo tengo a mano), así que como comprenderán, no me sentía muy motivada para volver a escribir todo. Tendrán que esperar un poco para la siguiente actualización, que espero no tarde mucho porque después de hoy estare libre de pendientes! Also si hay suerte, empezaré a publicar otra historia.

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

Luz Adilene: No quiero comentar nada para que no sea spoiler... Pero si tienes razón. Aunque falta para eso pero te prometo que habrá. Y también si, igualmente quiero ver el mundo arder XD Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas al pendiente.

Si leyeron hasta acá, muchas gracias! También, en un par de horas tengo un evento importante, así que deseenme suerte!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Viktor pasa sus dedos, acariciando la desgastada tapa de un joyero de madera para armarse de valor y abrirlo, tomando uno a uno los objetos que contiene para examinarlos y dejarse llevar por la nostalgia: el medallón de plata con el que su padre le propuso matrimonio a su madre, la vieja pero bien conservada flauta que su madre le obsequió a su marido en su primer aniversario de casados, un trozo del encaje que ella usó en su velo de novia, unas diminutas figuritas de madera con las que acostumbraba jugar de pequeño… son sus posesiones más valiosas.

Su vieja casa desborda abandono puesto que ha estado sin habitar por unos cuantos años, y desde mucho antes dejó de sentirse como un hogar. Sin embargo, sigue pasándose cada cierto tiempo para revisarla y efectuar algunas reparaciones menores más que nada para honrar la memoria de sus padres, quienes pasaron tiempos muy felices ahí. Y por esa misma razón, es que ha evitado llevarse el joyero de su madre a su nueva mansión en la Villa de los Vencedores. Si lo hace, será la despedida definitiva y ya nada lo atará a su vieja casa.

Centra su atención en la flauta y la sacude para quitarle el polvo, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Su madre no sólo era una gran belleza, también poseía una voz preciosa; tanto, que hasta los sinsajos imitaban las melodías que ella cantaba. Su padre le contó en una ocasión que eso fue lo primero que le atrajo de Irina y que ella lo ignoraba, desconfiando de sus intenciones y sin dejarse encantar por su reputación de valiente e intrépido cazador, a diferencia de las otras chicas del distrito. Cómo último recurso, Alexander aprendió a tocar la flauta y para su sorpresa, tuvo éxito.

Viktor cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, interpretando una sencilla canción que resuena con claridad entre los viejos muros de la casa abandonada. Supone que así como Yuuri compartió sus pinturas con él, podría hacer lo mismo con la flauta.

" _Aunque claro, tendría que ser después de la Gira…"_

Sus propios pensamientos lo devuelven a la realidad. Resignado, guarda todo en el joyero, recoge la bolsa que contiene las presas que cazara más temprano ese mismo día y parte a cumplir con el último de sus encargos antes que el viaje comience. Lo siguiente, es pasar al orfanato.

A esa hora, el director estará fuera negociando con otros funcionarios para obtener fondos para su institución que en realidad usará en sus excesivas fiestas; Tarja, su mujer, estará visitando a familias en situaciones de riesgo y los niños el orfanato estarán en clases. En teoría, Bernard tendría que recibirlo, así que se sorprende cuando Tony, uno de los chicos mayores, es quien se presenta.

-¿Y la escuela?-cuestiona Viktor, y el chico se encoje de hombros.

-Si Tarja pregunta, sigo enfermo con gripe, pero la verdad… decidí no ir. Quería hablar contigo- mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que no hay nadie más-Necesito que me enseñes a cazar.

Antonio, "Tony", a sus catorce años es uno de los huérfanos de más edad. Viktor le guarda un profundo respeto. A pesar de ser tan joven, siente una gran responsabilidad hacia los más pequeños y actúa con orgullo como un hermano mayor para ellos. Sabe, por comentarios que Bernard le hace, que con frecuencia renuncia a sus raciones para que los otros no pasen hambre, que ha llegado a defender a Tarja de su esposo aún si eso le conlleva graves consecuencia y que también es muy protector con Lucina, otra de las chicas mayores.

-Por mí no hay problema-asiente Viktor, haciendo una pausa para organizar sus ideas- Pero no creo que a Tarja le haga mucha gracia.

-Ella no tiene porque enterarse-insiste, tratando de convencerlo-Tendré cuidado y seré discreto.

Viktor lo reconsidera. Ya estuvo en una situación parecida con Yuri, aunque al menos Tony tuvo la decencia de pedírselo "por favor" en lugar de tenderle una trampa y amenazarlo. El recuerdo le arranca una sonrisa que disimula carraspeando cuando el otro arquea una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-Tendremos que inventar una excusa para que ni Tarja ni Bernard se enteren-concede Viktor y Tony deja escapar una corta exclamación de entusiasmo, celebrando su éxito-Por lo pronto, hablaré con Yuri y si está de acuerdo, te enseñará a usar el arco.

-¿Tu amigo, el rubiecito gritón?

Viktor no puede resistirlo más y suelta una carcajada. Supone que a Yurio deben estarle zumbando los oídos en ese mismo instante.

-Sí, él justamente.

El jovencito se muestra escéptico. Viktor es consciente que muchos cometen el gravísimo error de juzgar a Yuri Plisetsky exclusivamente por el físico y automáticamente lo catalogaban de débil y frágil, si bien dicha imagen se rompía en el instante que el rubio o abría la boca, o les pegaba el primer golpe.

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero Yuri es muy hábil y sabe moverse en el bosque sin problemas-informa, lleno de convicción-Me ayudó en muchas ocasiones y me enseñó muchas cosas. Además, se comprometió a traerles carne, hasta que yo regrese.

-Ah, excelente-asiente Tony-A los niños les gusta jugar con él, y a muchas de las niñas… les agrada.

Por la vacilación y la mueca que hizo al pronunciar la última parte, Viktor intuye que Yuri también cuenta con leales admiradoras entre las chicas del orfanato y que entre ellas debe de estar la no- novia que Tony, Lucina. Yurio, al igual que Yuuri, desconoce el impacto que tiene en las personas. ¿Será un rasgo común, porque comparten el mismo nombre?

Un vistazo al cielo le indica a Viktor que se hace tarde, por lo que se despide y parte rumbo a su mansión. En unas cuantas horas más, un tropel de enviados del Capitolio irán a verlos a él y a Yuuri con motivo de la Gira. Agradece contar con un poco de tiempo para ultimar detalles. Requiere dar los toque finales a su colección, que marcará su debut como diseñador y repasar las notas con las normas básicas de etiqueta a emplear en cada distrito que Lilia le envió (y que estuvo evadiendo por meses) para no cometer ningún error. A pesar de la desidia, no ha olvidado que esta es la última oportunidad que el presidente Yakov Feltsman le ha dado para aplacar a los inconformes distritos y mantener a todos sus seres queridos y a los de Yuuri a salvo.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios estabas?

Reacciona al escuchar a Yuri Plisetky y coloca su mejor expresión neutral, si bien el joven lo mira con desconfianza, evidenciando que no le cree del todo.

-Arreglando unos asuntos antes del gran viaje.

-El abuelo estaba preocupado, dijiste que volverías hace una hora.

-¿Y me ibas a buscar? ¡Ay, qué considerado eres!-exclama, lanzándosele encima para abrazarlo y Yurio lo esquiva a toda prisa.

-¡Lo que hagas no me importa!-le ladra, empujándolo por si decide intentar otra vez-Pero más te vale estar a tiempo. El circo de fenómenos viene a verte a ti, me niego a que se repita lo de la última vez.

-¿Ya no quieres dar entrevistas?-se burló, y fue su turno para evitar una patada de Yurio, lo que aprovechó para echar a correr hasta la casa.

Es Nikolai quien los recibe y les abre la puerta, sabiamente evitando inquirir acerca del mal humor de su nieto. Se limita a pedirles que se sacudan la nieve y se quiten los zapatos antes de entrar para no arruinar el trabajo de Isela, quien llevaba los últimos días trabajando arduamente para que todo esté perfecto para las cámaras. Aunque le insistieron que podía estar presente para despedir a Viktor si lo deseaba, ella rechazó la oferta, argumentando que no le interesaba formar parte del espectáculo. Sin embargo, Viktor conocía bien sus verdaderos motivos. Ella no quería arriesgarse y toparse a Feltsman de nuevo.

\- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado -le dijo a Viktor, después de la visita del presidente- Lo veo en sus ojos, ese es un hombre peligroso.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

-Ah, por cierto…-habló Nikolai-Trajeron algo para ti, unas flores. Las dejé en la sa…

Viktor no espera a que termine cuando sale disparado a la sala. Tras de sí, escucha a Yuri gritándole, seguramente un "eres patético" o algo similar. Viktor sonríe, ya sabe quién las envío.

Admira el ramo de rosas azules y acaricia el pétalo de una que luego extrae del ramo, y cierra los ojos mientras inhala su perfume. Jamás había visto flores así en el Distrito 12. Entonces, se percata de la tarjeta en la mesa y la toma, esperando encontrar una nota de apoyo escrita por Yuuri.

Pronto averigua que se ha equivocado terriblemente. Escrita con una caligrafía perfecta, están dos simples palabras: _**"Buena suerte"**_ y la firma son unas iniciales: Y. F.

Siente como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada y deja caer la rosa al suelo, como si estuviera en llamas y le quemara las manos. Presa de un arrebato de furia, arroja también el ramo y rompe la tarjeta en tantos trozos como le es posible.

-¿Es que no piensa dejarme tranquilo?-cuestiona en voz alta, y ya conoce la respuesta.

-¿Qué, ya te aburriste del _cerdo_?

Yuri Plisetsky lo observa recargado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos. Viktor se pasa una mano por el cabello en un vano esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Yurio recoge unos de los restos de la tarjeta y frunce el ceño.

-Piensa que tu amigo el presidente va estar muy triste de que no te gustara su regalo.

-Él no es mi amigo-escupe con desprecio.

-Entonces su última visita no fue sólo de cortesía-aventura Yuri, en tono sombrío.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Claro que me incumbe, y lo ha hecho desde mucho antes que tú lo supieras siquiera-rebate, alzando la voz-¿Crees que soy ciego o estúpido? Ese viejo asqueroso ya amenazó al _cerdo_ antes y lo está volviendo a hacer contigo.

Viktor había olvidado lo astuto y perspicaz que puede ser Yuri Plisetsky, y está pagando las consecuencias. Tontamente confió en que si nunca lo cuestionó acerca de la visita del presidente, el rubio lo dejaría pasar. Es obvio que se equivocó, ya que logró deducirlo por su cuenta. No tiene caso negarlo.

-¿Él lo sabe?

Parpadea confundido, razonando que se refiere a Yuuri.

-No es necesario, ya ha sufrido bastante. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Yuri deja escapar una exclamación y alza los brazos, poniendo su frustración de manifiesto.

-¡Fue lo mismo que él dijo esa vez!-aprieta los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos-Y obviamente, fue la decisión correcta, por eso estamos metidos en este problema.

-Sólo tendremos que hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora-insiste Viktor, comenzando a impacientarse-Asentir, sonreír y ser la feliz pareja que todos aman durante la gira.

-¿Y después qué?-inquiere Plisetsky, tomando desprevenido a Viktor-Además, tu magnífica estrategia podría fallar, ¿o no lo has pensado?

-Tengo un plan-informa, no dispuesto a darse por vencido-Si por alguna razón llegará a fallar… entonces le pediré a Yuuri que huya conmigo.

-¿Qué?-dice y hace una pausa, luego sacude la cabeza-¿Y se puede saber a dónde?

-Al bosque. Nos marcharemos sin mirar atrás y nunca regresaremos.

De todos los posibles escenarios, se esperaba que Yuri le echara en cara que se trataba de algo descabellado sino imposible, que lo tachara de ingenuo, que lo criticara… cualquier cosa, salvo el estruendoso ataque de risa que le dio. Peor era no se trataba de uno despectivo o irónico. Se siente muy confundido y enfadado.

-Hablo en serio- reitera, luchando por mantener la compostura. Yuri deja de reír poco a poco y procede a limpiarse una lágrima.

-Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero hay un error fatal con tu plan…-le cuenta cuando consigue recuperar el aliento.

-No crees que Yuuri aceptará.

-Sé que no lo hará, y no por las razones que piensas-Viktor abre la boca para seguir alegando y Yuri lo silencia con un ademán- Es algo tan obvio, que no te lo diré. Dejaré que te des cuenta tú solo.

El rubio da por terminada la conversación y se marcha, Viktor permanece callado, reflexionando acerca de lo sucedido sin otra compañía que las rosas en el suelo y su intenso aroma impregnando el ambiente.

* * *

El coro de voces y bocinazos de auto le indica que el momento tan temido ha llegado. Resignado, echa un último vistazo a las listas que Lilia le envió y que jamás leyó, y a la prenda a medio hacer frente a él. Tras el incidente de las rosas, fue incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Alcanza a escuchar algunas voces familiares y deja su habitación con reticencia para darles la bienvenida, preparando su mejor sonrisa ensayada para encontrarse con su equipo de preparación… y se topa con una escena por demás inusual.

Reconoce a Dulcio, quien sigue con el rostro pintado de blanco con la diferencia de que ha cambiado el maquillaje rojo por uno en tonos azul obscuro y una peluca a juego, charlando alegremente con Nikolai; y a Satine, la chica peliverde que luce orgullosa un gran broche con una "Y" y dos pequeñas alas, correteando a un espantado Yuri Plisetsky alrededor de una mesa.

-¡Por favor!-le pide ella-¡Sólo un autógrafo! ¡De lo contrario, mis amigas no me creerán que te vi!

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Como un acto desesperado, Yuri sube a la mesa y toma el impulso suficiente para arrojarse de un salto y esquivar a la sorprendida chica y un par de sillas, y aterrizar perfectamente de pie, como un gato. Satine aplaude, emocionada y Yuri aprovecha para huir. La chica se dispone a perseguirlo y alguien le cierra el paso.

-Titi, deja de jugar-ordena el miembro restante del equipo, Rufina, cuyos dos ojos son azules en lugar de bicolor como al terminar los Juegos, y ha agregado tatuajes en su rostro y cuello-Tenemos trabajo pendiente…- nota a Viktor y sin pronunciar media palabra, se le acerca y lo examina de arriba abajo, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio-Al menos las ojeras son fáciles de ocultar.

-¿Y Phichit?-pregunta Viktor, echando en falta al estilista.

-Insistió en preparar personalmente a Yuuri-explica, frunciendo el ceño-Vendrá apenas termine, y por lo que vi, podría llevarle mucho tiempo.

-¿Tan malo es?- inquiere Dulcio, temeroso.

-Sus cejas son un completo desastre-se queja Rufina, como si se tratara de una grave falta- Y sus uñas…-sacude la cabeza y Satine suelta un gritito de pavor y se cubre la boca con las manos-Creo que está trabajando en los hornos otra vez, porque tiene algunas quemaduras en las manos, nada muy serio, por suerte.

Viktor intenta dilucidar como todo eso puede ser un problema, sin comprender la lógica del equipo de preparación. Desde su punto de vista, Yuuri está más relajado y en mejores condiciones que nunca. Sabe que está comiendo y durmiendo bien, así como pasando tiempo con su familia y amigos. Aunque naturalmente, la lista de prioridades es diferente para los originarios del Capitolio, de la misma forma en que para ellos la Gira representa un simple viaje y otra oportunidad para gozar de los reflectores, en tanto que para él…

-Bueno…-habla Viktor, llamando la atención del trío y esbozando su sonrisa más amplia-Estoy ansioso por empezar, manos a la obra.

Sí, porque entre más pronto empiecen, más pronto terminarán con todo aquello.

Lo siguiente es pasar por el minucioso proceso de preparación que involucra al menos diez tipos distintos de cremas y ungüentos, unos retoques con algo de maquillaje y lavarle el cabello. Viktor se pone en alerta cuando Dulcio se acerca con unas tijeras y un peine.

-Preferiría que omitiéramos el corte. Quiero dejarme crecer el pelo-el hombre luce muy decepcionado-Es que… pensé que a Yuuri le gustaría.

Dulcio y Satine se deshacen en suspiros, Rufina es más discreta, pero igualmente se nota conmovida.

-¡Oh, sí!-Dulcio deja las tijeras-Ustedes son una pareja encantadora. Estuve al pendiente de todas las entrevistas de Yuuri y siempre que hablaba de ti… ¡Se le iluminaba el rostro!

-Es amor de verdad-alaba Satine-Los promocionales con Yuuri fueron muy populares, pero todos esperamos que puedas aparecer con él, ¡se ven tan bien juntos!

-De cualquier forma los veremos a los dos en la gira-interviene Rufina, terminando de arreglar las uñas de Viktor-Y después, en el Vasallaje.

Viktor se tensa y reprima una mueca de desagrado. Esa palabra basta ponerle los pelos de punta. Su primer año como mentor y tendrá que ser justo en el aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, lo que quiere decir que serán especialmente espléndidos para los espectadores del Capitolio y más desagradables de lo normal para los tributos. A veces, cuando visita el orfanato, no puede evitar ver a los niños y pensar que tendrá que entrenar a uno de ellos. Por el lado amable, que Yuuri y él estén disponibles como mentores supondrá una gran ventaja; dada su popularidad, quizás puedan asegurarle a su tributo buenos patrocinios y más posibilidades de supervivencia.

Pasado un rato, Phichit va a verlo. Cuando el equipo se retira, el estilista lo saluda con un fuerte abrazo y Viktor le corresponde sin dudar.

-Lamento no venir antes, estaba con Yuuri-se excusa, algo apenado-La preparación lo hace sentir muy incómodo, así que prefiero encargarme yo solo.

Viktor asiente y a diferencia de antes, su sonrisa es sincera. A pesar de ser del Capitolio, Phichit se ha ganado su confianza demostrando ser empático, muy considerado y que en serio le importa el bienestar de Yuuri.

-Descuida. Así que… ¿Qué me voy a poner esta vez?

Phichit indica un portatrajes que dejó colocado sobre una silla, pero se apresura a detenerlo.

-Primero lo primero… ¿tu colección esta lista?-como Viktor sigue sonriendo sin pronuncia palabra, Phichit intuye la respuesta-Sabes que Lilia está aquí y no le va hacer mucha gracia, ¿verdad?

-¿Hay algo que le haga gracia a esa mujer?-lo rebate y Phichit suelta una carcajada.

-En realidad no, pero ya está de muy mal humor. Dale las gracias a tu hermanito por eso-busca en sus bolsillos y saca un estuche de costura dorado-Bueno, llévame. Veré que puedo hacer mientras terminas de vestirte…- hace una pausa para revisar que no haya nadie más con ellos- ¿Hiciste alguna modificación?-pregunta con cautela.

Al ser su asesor, Viktor le envió sus diseños para que los revisara y no bien los vio, adivinó al instante su fuente de inspiración y le advirtió que si él lo notó, otros también lo harían y podría meterse en problemas.

-No. Los dejé tal cual-sentencia Viktor en tono firme.

Probablemente no era algo muy prudente, dada su precaria situación, sin embargo le fue imposible cambiarlos, ya que lo hubiera sentido como una falta de respeto a las personas para quienes su colección iba dedicada.

Phichit niega con la cabeza, aunque no lo reprende ni comenta nada más. Se limita a remendar algunas costuras y cortar hilos sueltos. Es rápido y eficiente, capaz de hallar los defectos más pequeños y corregirlos sin la menor dificultad. Viktor está impresionado.

-Para mí es normal. Creo que aprendí a usar una aguja e hilo desde antes de caminar-expresa divertido, devolviendo a Viktor a la realidad.

-¿Fui tan obvio?

-Bastante. Ahora ve a cambiarte, o ni siquiera yo podré salvarte de la ira de Lilia.

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, reconocen las voces de Lilia y Yuri, gritando. Minutos después, Satine hace su aparición y de inmediato va hacia Phichit.

-Estamos en un terrible dilema, es el pequeño Yuri. No podemos hacer que su vestuario funcione, ¡y se atrevió a alzarle a voz a Lilia!

Viktor se imagina la escena y lucha por no reír. Claro que se esperaba un choque entre Yuri y Lilia y lamenta no haber estado ahí para presenciarlo. Phichit le da unas rápidas instrucciones a la chica y le dirige una mirada apologética a Viktor, quien simplemente se encoje de hombros, indicándole que comprende. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Lilia se distraerá lidiando con el rubio y canalizará todo su enojo ahí, en lugar de regañarlo por no haber estudiado apropiadamente el protocolo ni terminado su colección como le ordenó.

* * *

Viktor se equivoco.

-Únicamente te pedí que hicieras dos cosas…

Definitivamente, cometió un gran error, el cual fue subestimar el enojo de Lilia.

-Repasar las normas de etiqueta básicas de cada distrito y tener tus diseños listos y ordenados. ¿Era algo tan difícil de cumplir?

El joven se mantiene en silencio, hasta que cae en cuenta que Lilia aguarda por su respuesta. Traga grueso.

-Eso depende de qué quieras decir por difícil…

-¡Viktor Nikiforov! –exclama ella y el aludido considera escapar y como si Lilia le leyera la mente, se interpone entre él y la puerta-Te recuerdo que tenemos un horario al qué ceñirnos, y no me parece apropiado que malgastes el tiempo ajeno…

-A mi no me molesta-interviene un alegre Phichit, que opta por regresar a coser la camisa que sostiene cuando Lilia lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo importante que es esta gira?-prosigue Lilia y por su tono, queda claro que no se refiere al itinerario. Seguro Minako le contó de la visita de Feltsman.

Al igual que con Phichit, Viktor nota que el interés de Lilia por ayudarlos es genuino, y no consigue explicarse el motivo. ¿Será porque al ser sus vencedores, son sus únicas herramientas para sobresalir? No, si fuera eso, Minako jamás le habría confiado información tan crucial como las amenazas del presidente, dado que al ser originaria del Capitolio, era más bien probable que Lilia terminara por traicionarlos.

" _De hecho… no sé nada de Lilia"_ se percata Viktor. La mujer mientras tanto lanza órdenes a diestra y siniestra a un grupo de asistentes que se mueven por toda la sala, acomodando y colocando otras cosas _"Creo que, esta gira podría ser mi oportunidad para averiguar más al respecto…"_

-Iniciaremos la grabación de los atuendos diseñados por el vencedor-informa a nadie en particular y le pasa a Viktor una serie de tarjetas-Las leerás en voz alta fuera de cámaras y haremos unas cuantas tomas contigo, la entrevista la realizaremos en el tren. Así ahorraremos unos veinte minutos.

Viktor decide que lo mejor que puede hacer, es obedecer, de modo que se pasea por entre los trajes luciendo tan alegre como le es posible y efectuando breves comentarios y descripciones de los trajes, como: "el atuendo perfecto para una primera cita" (asumiendo que a la otra persona de verdad le gustes y no te esté usando), "algo casual para pasar un día tranquilo" (o práctico para trepar por una montaña), y "un vestido inspirado en un rayo de luz" (por si se tiene que atravesar un túnel obscuro). Lilia revisa las filmaciones e instruye a Viktor para que espere en el recibidor hasta que el equipo se desocupe, prohibiéndole terminantemente que se mueva de ahí aunque sea un centímetro y advirtiéndole que si la ignora, lo regresará a rastras ella misma.

Desganado, se recarga contra la pared y cierra los ojos. Todavía no comienza la gira propiamente y ya está agotado.

De pronto, Yuri Plisetsky hace su aparición. Viktor pierde el equilibrio y se deja caer en el suelo, debatiéndose entre la confusión o echarse a reír.

Por un lado, Yuri luce como si se hubiera peleado con unas tijeras y perdido. Usa unos pantalones azul celeste rasgados, una camisa blanca con cuello de marinero junto con una corbata roja a medio anudar y la chaqueta con el dibujo de un tigre que Yuuri le obsequió a su vuelta del Capitolio. El conjunto se complementa con unos lentes obscuros y lo peinaron con una cola de caballo baja de la que saltan mechones de pelo rubio desordenados. Pero definitivamente, lo que más le confunde, es ver a la chica peliverde, Satine a su lado sin que Yurio la aparte.

-De verdad, muchas gracias-dice ella, juntando las manos y contemplándolo con adoración-Todas mis amigas van a estar tan celosas cuando les cuente…

-Sí, sí, como sea…-la interrumpe el rubio- Entonces, ¿lo tienes o no?-la chica busca en sus bolsillos y le pasa algo.

Viktor se incorpora con sigilo, para ver mejor y finalmente, le resulta imposible soportarlo más y echa a reír.

-¿Te vendiste por una barra de chocolate?

Las mejillas de Yuri se pintan de rojo. Satine se despide agitando la mano y se aleja dando de saltitos, abrazando una hoja que seguro contiene el autógrafo de su ídolo.

-¡Por qué, maldita sea, siempre tienes que espiarme!

-En mi defensa, esta vez sí estaba aquí por casualidad cuando llegaste.

-¡No te creo una mierda!- bufa, erizándose como el gatito enojado que Viktor sabe en el fondo es.

-Allá tú-le resta importancia con un ademán-Lilia me mandó aquí, si no quieres topártela otra vez, te recomiendo que huyas.

Sus palabras tienen un efecto inmediato. Yuri se tensa y se prepara para escapar… si bien al final se arrepiente. Viktor arquea una ceja.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Su semblante serio lo preocupa. Se sienta en el suelo y le indica que se acerque, lo que un muy incómodo Yuri hace. Viktor adivina que debe tratarse de un asunto muy importante y teme que intente retomar la conversación sobre las rosas y su plan de escape. Yurio inhala hondo.

-Tengo un amigo…

Viktor tose para disimular una risita. ¿No podía ser más obvio? Yurio le da un codazo, por lo que se retracta y apenas musita un "lo siento" para que continúe.

-Tengo un amigo que tiene otro amigo- prosigue el adolescente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo lo mejor que puede- Ellos se conocen desde hace años y todo iba bien y normal hasta que…-mueve los labios, pronunciando algo en voz baja.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?-pide, colocando su mano en torno a su oído, y Yuri se muerde el labio pero obedece sin subir realmente el volumen, por lo que sigue sin escucharlo- ¿Otra vez, por favor?

-¡Me besó!

Los dos se contemplan en silencio por unos instantes. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Viktor hubiera aprovechado para molestarlo ("¡Awww, Yuri! ¡Tu primer beso! ¡Felicidades!"), excepto que la expresión consternada en el rostro del rubio se lo impide. Debe sentirse muy angustiado.

-¿Cuándo pasó?

-Hace unos días-confiesa, ya sin molestarse en disimular que se trata de él-Y desde entonces me ha estado ignorando.

-¿Es Gale?-pregunta sin pensar y como las manos de Yuri se crispan en torno al borde de su camisa, Viktor se reprende por su falta de tacto, aunque asume que está en lo correcto.

-Estábamos hablando en la plaza, y de pronto… se me acercó y me besó-se pasa una mano por el cabello y más mechones le cubren el rostro-Dijo que tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez… y se fue.

-Es obvio que le gustas, ¿pero a ti te gusta él?

-¡No todos somos como el _cerdo_ y tú!-contraataca, con la cara completamente roja.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta-insiste-¿Te gusta?

Yuri abre la boca, luego la cierra, la vuelve a abrir, finalmente suspira y sacude la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Nunca había pensado en eso-susurra al fin-Toda mi vida, mi único interés fue que mi abuelo y yo pudiéramos sobrevivir. Lo demás, no importaba.

Una inmensa ola de empatía lo invade. Se siente más relacionado que nunca con Yuri Plisetsky, es como escucharse a sí mismo. Viktor le sonríe y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Sé cómo es eso, créeme-admite, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos unos minutos, recordando cuando era más joven y buscaba ganarse el favor de chicos y chicas por igual a cambio de alimento, siempre jurándose que enamorarse no era una opción, asustado de terminar como su madre. Años después, eso ha cambiado-Si quieres mi opinión, él debe estar esperando a que tú le digas algo, o que tomes la iniciativa, pero tienes que pensarlo bien-se apresura a agregar, percatándose de la reticencia de Yuri-No te presiones y considéralo. Búscalo, sólo cuando tengas una respuesta. Si a él de verdad le gustas, esperará por ti.

El rubio luce poco convencido, aunque más tranquilo. Desea añadir algo más, pero la llegada de Lilia y los camarógrafos los interrumpen.

-Tienes toda la Gira para pensarlo-se apresura a decirle, consciente que ya no les queda tiempo-Si sigues sin estar seguro, lo retomaremos apenas vuelva.

Ya fuera porque Yuri también es consciente de su inminente partida, o por el momento de sinceramiento que acaban de tener, le da un par de palmaditas amistosas en el hombro y a Viktor casi se le salen las lágrimas de la emoción. Es el gesto más tierno que ha tenido alguna vez para con él.

* * *

Por lo general, la norma era centrarse exclusivamente en los vencedores antes de comenzar con el feliz viaje. Este año, por tratarse de promocionar a la pareja favorita de la nación, se tuvo que hacer un cambio.

Viktor permanece quieto, hasta que ve la señal de Lilia y empieza a avanzar; primero caminando a paso lento hasta que divisa a quien está frente a él, a pocos metros de distancia y entonces echa a correr como si no pudiera aguantarlo más. Yuuri lo imita, igualmente ansioso y cuando están por encontrarse, tropieza con la nieve. Viktor se apresura a sujetarlo con tan mala suerte, que ambos resbalan y terminan en el suelo. Lejos de molestarse, se abrazan y ríen de buena gana, contemplándose por unos segundos como si se tratara del primer reencuentro en mucho tiempo y finalmente, se besan.

-¡Corte!

Yuuri se apresura a separarse, visiblemente sonrojado y se pone de pie, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Viktor a que se levante.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-No, por suerte la nieve amortiguó la caída-lo tranquiliza, acomodándole la bufanda y aprovechando para acariciarle el rostro.

-¡Excelente!-aprueba el jefe de los camarógrafos-Lo logramos en la primera toma. Ahora, lo siguiente es…

Toda la alegría que ver a Yuuri le otorgó, se desvanece no bien Viktor escucha al hombre. El peso del futuro potencial, donde carecerán de privacidad y serán obligados a repetir escena tras escena hasta conseguir la toma perfecta que cautivará a la audiencia, lo abruma.

-No te preocupes-Yuuri le sonríe para confortarlo. Su inesperado optimismo sorprende a Viktor-Es un buen inicio, y Lilia lo ha organizado todo con mucho cuidado.

Puesto que Yuuri no posee la misma información que Viktor, debe pensar que como ha cumplido a cabalidad con las exigencias de Feltsman, el peligro está próximo a esfumarse. El joven de ojos azules experimenta una punzada de culpa que trata de ocultar bajo su determinación a protegerlo.

" _Yo elegí no contarle y cargar con esto solo. Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo. No tengo otra opción…"_

Parten a la estación de tren. Yuuri se despide de su familia y de Vicchan. El perrito gime lastimosamente y se rehúsa a permanecer entre los brazos de Mari, queriendo acompañar a su dueño.

-Está bien, volveré pronto-insiste Yuuri, acariciándole la cabeza-Pórtate bien y obedece a Mari, ¿sí?

Hiroko y Toshiya se dirigen a los jóvenes y les entregan una bolsita a cada uno. El exquisito aroma le recuerda a Viktor que no ha comido nada en toda la mañana.

-Son galletas, tus favoritas-explica Hiroko, viéndolo fijamente.

-Un bocadillo, para que no vayan con el estómago vacío-completa Toshiya, y despeina afectuosamente a su hijo.

-Disfruten el viaje y obedezcan a Lilia-recomienda Nikolai, y aunque habla en plural, da la impresión de que se centra principalmente en Viktor.

-Sólo porque vayan sin supervisión no significa que puedan hacer lo que les dé la gana-recalca Mari, ocasionando que tanto su hermano como Viktor se sonrojen.

Resta el pequeño Yuri, quien ha decidido ceñirse al rol de hermanito menor, por lo que abraza a Viktor en medio de una lluvia de flashes.

-No lo eches a perder-le susurra antes de separarse.

Minako ya los está esperando dentro del tren. La mujer se ha quitado los zapatos y ha abierto una botella. Lilia la mira con desaprobación, pero ella no le da importancia.

-Posé, asentí, sonreí y no golpee a nadie-bebe directamente de la botella-Éste es mi premio, creo que lo merezco.

Lilia considera decir algo, y al final se mantiene en silencio, dándole la razón.

Ya sea porque el viaje apenas está comenzando, el ambiente es ligero y ameno, lo que en gran medida se debe a Phichit. El estilista los entretiene con anécdotas de su familia y de sus inicios en la boutique.

-Mi madre había diseñado un traje maravilloso que usaba utilería, una mochila con una maquinaria que despedía humo de colores-rememora con afecto-Así que, tontamente, quise hacer lo mismo y no me funcionó. Hubo una explosión, por suerte pequeña, y todo el sitio apestó a ahumado por un mes. En cuanto a mis cejas… pues, volvieron a crecer.

-¿Fue de ahí que tomaste la idea del fuego?-aventura Viktor.

-Esa es una historia para más adelante.

Les sirven una comida tan vasta como magnífica que Viktor se esfuerza por disfrutar, y es en ese punto que se da cuenta que olvidó contarle a Yuri de Tony.

" _Supongo que se enterará cuando vaya a buscarlo para que le enseñe"_ se plantea tratando de no preocuparse, si bien reconoce que al rubio no le hará mucha gracia de pronto tener un estudiante propio " _Bueno, ojo por ojo. Así sabrá cómo me sentí yo"._

Pasado un rato, Yuuri se excusa y se retira a otro vagón. Phichit carraspea discretamente, lo que llama la atención de Viktor y el estilista indica con un movimiento de cabeza el puesto vacío, por lo que Viktor entiende que le está pidiendo que vaya tras él, y se apresura a obedecer.

Encuentra a Yuuri mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente, sosteniendo la bolsita de galletas que le dio su madre. Apenas nota a Viktor, se sobresalta.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-se disculpa, sentándose a su lado-Si no quieres que me quede, está bien. Sólo pensé que quizás querrías hablar.

Yuuri guarda silencio, como meditándolo. Viktor hace el intento de levantarse y su antiguo mentor lo retiene, sujetándolo por la muñeca.

-Es que… esto no es fácil, yo…

-Tranquilo, tú mismo lo dijiste-se mueve, para acercarse más a él y poder tomar su mano libre para infundirle confianza-Lilia se encargó de todo, simplemente tenemos que apegarnos al protocolo y…

-No me refería a la gira.

Viktor se interrumpe y parpadea unos instantes, confundido. Yuuri inhala hondo.

-La primera parada será en el Distrito Once.

Eso es todo lo que necesita saber. Es el distrito de Minami, quien fuera aliado y amigo de Yuuri durante los Juegos y muriera tratando de protegerlo. Definitivamente, es una cicatriz que no ha sanado y que es poco probable llegue a hacerlo del todo. Es algo con lo que Viktor puede relacionarse a la perfección.

Recapitula la gira de Yuuri y lo que ocurrió en su visita a ese distrito. Yuuri repetía el discurso pre-elaborado repleto de frases clichés sobre como Kenjiro Minami fue un joven valiente cuyo sacrificio debía de ser honrado, cuando cometió un error. En lugar de nombrarlo como tributo o aliado, se refirió a él como su amigo. En ese entonces, Viktor no se detuvo a pensar en las implicaciones de su pequeño desliz, pero ahora es diferente. Seguro que esa simple palabra fue suficiente para recordarles a los habitantes del 11 que Minami fue un jovencito que tuvo una vida independiente de los Juegos del Hambre con amistades y familiares, gente que lo extrañaría por siempre y para quienes la noción de que "encarnó el ideal de coraje y entrega que se busca fomentar entre los jóvenes de la nación" no representaría ningún consuelo. Para otros, ese simple acto los hizo ser conscientes de que nadie estaba a salvo y los próximos en padecer podrían ser sus propios hijos, sus hermanos, sus amigos. ¿Y no querría la gente, naturalmente, impedirlo? ¿Qué pasaría si, al igual que hicieron esos chicos de los distritos 11 y 12, los habitantes de los otros tomaran su ejemplo y se unieran y pelearan?

Además, hubo otro detalle. La transmisión del discurso fue en extremo accidentada, llena de fallas técnicas y evitando mostrar tomas a la multitud, como solía ocurrir. Por lo que se intuía que la gente debió hacer algo para mostrar su descontento, como mínimo. Y fue una acción lo suficientemente reprobable como para que el Capitolio optara por censurarla. Tal vez, porque temían que pudiera incitar a la rebelión.

Viktor siente un escalofrío. Es justamente lo que se supone debe evitar a toda costa.

-Todo irá bien-insiste, intentando impregnar su voz con una seguridad que no tiene-Yo seré el centro de atención este año y sé cómo manejarme ante las cámaras. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Yuuri sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Se supone que el mentor soy yo, y mi trabajo es hacer que te sientas mejor, no al revés-expresa, y ambos se permiten unos instantes de diversión-En serio, sé que lo harás bien, tienes toda mi confianza…- Viktor siente como si acabaran de clavarle un afilado dardo de culpabilidad justo en el pecho-Lo que no quiero, es que crean que me he olvidado de Minami. Ya es bastante con que me tomen por marioneta del Capitolio…

-¡No!-exclama Viktor, interrumpiéndolo y atrapándolo en un abrazo-No eres nada de eso. ¿Qué derecho tienen de juzgarte? No tienes ninguna responsabilidad con esa gente…

-Pero sí la tengo-lo rebate Yuuri sin romper el abrazo-Por Minami. Él fue más que un aliado y amigo, fue mi ancla a la cordura. Apareció y me acompañó cuando más perdido y desesperado me sentía, cuando más lo necesitaba. Quiero que sepan que siempre lo recordaré.

Su voz se quiebra, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Viktor se separa apenas lo suficiente para besarlo en la frente y limpiarle una lágrima traidora.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, todavía tenemos tiempo.

La puerta se abre y Lilia entra. Al verlos abrazados, carraspea para que la noten y ambos se apresuran a tomar una distancia prudente del otro.

-El discurso y el protocolo-le extiende a Viktor una carpeta-Voy a asumir que no los memorizaste, así que te sugiero que los repases cuanto antes.

-Descuida, yo te ayudaré-le dice Yuuri para animarlo-Ya pasé por eso, y en el peor de los casos, podré señalarte cuando y a quienes saludar.

-Me temo que no será posible-informa Lilia y es casi como si sonara nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiona Yuuri, poniéndose de pie, visiblemente alarmado.

-Recibimos órdenes específicas y claras para la Gira de éste año-comienza a contarle con cierta vacilación-Todas las apariciones públicas en la primera parada, serán realizadas exclusivamente por Viktor. A ti no se te permitirá mostrarte en el Distrito Once.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! El primer cliffhanger del año, por cierto, espero que hayan tenido muy felices fiestas! ¿Qué tal la pasaron? En cuanto a mí, hice mi lista con los 12 propósitos de año nuevo como escritora y ahora trato de cumplir con el principal que abarca muchos de los otros, ¿quieren saber cuál fue? : Dejar de distraerme tanto tal escribir. Me quedan un par de días de vacaciones y en ese tiempo quiero avanzarle a la historia lo más que se pueda, eso abarca a ésta tanto como a la de Yuuri (que está próxima a terminar) y al PoV de Phichit que acabo de iniciar, además de escribir finalmente el de Yurio.

Bueno, les deseo un feliz inicio de año y si leyeron hasta acá, muchas gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

-Tiene que haber un error, eso no… no puede ser, ¡no!

Yuuri se paseaba por el vagón del tren como si se tratara de una bestia enjaulada. Apenas Lilia le informó que no podía presentarse públicamente en el Distrito 11, su inconformidad no se hizo esperar y si bien ya tuvo un tiempo para asimilarlo, seguía en total y completa negación.

-Órdenes son órdenes-decretó la mujer originaria del Capitolio sin dejarse intimidar por su enfado, simplemente limitándose a observarlo con los brazos cruzados-Tanto las instrucciones como el itinerario fueron especialmente diseñados para ésta gira, y no hay manera de que…

-¡Pues no lo acepto!-gritó, interrumpiéndola y sin atender al creciente enojo de Lilia-¡Tengo que estar ahí! ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

-Yuuri, vamos…-intervino Minako, colocándose entre ambos, buscando frenar la discusión-Si esas son las indicaciones, no hay nada que podamos hacer-el aludido retrocedió, dedicándole a su mentora una mirada de incredulidad, extrañado de que de pronto se mostrara de acuerdo con los requerimientos del Capitolio-Por el lado amable, piensa que podrás tomarte las cosas con calma y no estar bajo tanta presión. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste el último año?

-¡Eso no me importa!- replicó, zafándose bruscamente cuando Minako trató de poner su mano en su hombro-Viktor… por favor…-suplicó, girándose a contemplar al de cabellos plateados- Tú sí lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Soy tu mentor y… se supone que tenemos que aparecer juntos en todo momento. Díselos, te lo ruego.

El más reciente vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre y pareja de Yuuri Katsuki se mantuvo en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar hacer cualquier comentario. Naturalmente que comprendía su enojo por no poder presentarse en el Distrito 11, hogar de su aliado y amigo, Kenjiro Minami; sin embargo, también entreveía la razón detrás de esa indicación tan precisa. Si el gobierno estaba intentando por todos los medios evitar una potencial rebelión, tanto Yuuri como él poseían un rol determinante, como el presidente Felstman se lo hizo ver en su desafortunada visita. Bastaba recordar la transmisión del año anterior. Ahora Viktor estaba convencido de que la gente del 11 si no desafió abiertamente al Capitolio, hizo algo para mostrar su apoyo a Yuuri y en un dado caso, ésta última opción bien contaba como un sinónimo de la primera.

"Una chispa es controlable, pero dos podrían encender una llama que si no se apaga lo destruirá todo a su paso" dijo Yakov Feltsman en esa vez, y Viktor fue consciente que el Capitolio ansiaba mantenerlos a Yuuri y a él al margen y prevenir a toda costa que la gente inconforme los tome como símbolos.

Se percató de que calló por demasiado tiempo y el resto de personas en el vagón aguardaban por su respuesta. Inhaló hondo, ya habiendo decidido qué hacer.

-Claro que lo entiendo, Yuuri-se apresura a decirle, sujetando sus manos, y éste le dedicó una sonrisa esperanzada-Pero también, entiendo que Lilia sólo intenta cumplir órdenes y hacer que la gira pase con el menor número de eventualidades posibles y además, estoy de acuerdo con Minako. Si el año anterior fue tan estresante, prefiero encargarme yo y quitarte ese peso.

-Pero…-balbuceó Yuuri abatido y Viktor sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante su semblante tan triste y desilusionado.

-¿En serio no hay nada que hacer?-cuestionó Phichit en apoyo a su amigo, viendo primero a Lilia y luego a Minako-Aunque sea sólo una pequeña aparición durante el discurso del vencedor, o en la entrada al distrito. Basta con que lo dejen estar ahí, no hará ni dirá nada. ¿Verdad, Yuuri?

Viktor lucha por disimular la sorpresa, aunque le basta echar un vistazo a las dos mujeres para adivinar que Phichit no posee toda la información que ellas y él. Si ya antes se mostró dispuesto a apoyar a Yuuri, ¿por qué excluirlo en éste punto?

-La decisión fue tomada desde mucho antes y no se puede cambiar-decretó Lilia en ese tono suyo que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, para consternación del antiguo vencedor y su estilista.

Yuuri se mordió el labio y apretó los puños con fuerza. Su decepción era prácticamente palpable. Después, sin decir media palabra, abandonó el vagón, seguido por Phichit. Viktor lo vio alejarse, obligándose a no correr tras él y contárselo todo, y prometerle que idearían juntos una manera para que pueda presentarse en el Distrito 11.

-Pues, supongo que pudo ir peor-suspiró Minako, regresando a Viktor a la realidad.

-¿Cómo es que Phichit no sabe nada al respecto?-preguntó una vez que se cercioró que ni el estilista ni Yuuri estaban presentes.

-Creímos que ya se había arriesgado demasiado-informó Lilia, ya más tranquila-No se supone que los estilistas sean tan apegados a sus tributos, y ya ha llamado mucho la atención, no necesariamente de buena manera.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Y de ti, Minako-vio primero a una y luego a la otra, considerando que era la oportunidad perfecta para sacarse esa duda- Lo mismo puede aplicarse con ustedes. No es que no aprecie lo que han hecho por Yuuri, pero…

La carcajada limpia de Minako lo interrumpió. Ella se le acercó y lo despeinó, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, eres muy dulce-expresó divertida-Y pierdes tu tiempo al preocuparte por nosotras. Ni el Capitolio, ni Feltsman, pueden hacernos daño, ya no-concluyó, sombría.

Lilia no agregó nada a lo dicho por su compañera, en cambio mantuvo la vista fija en un punto en la pared que no tenía nada de interesante. Viktor no supo si admirarse u alarmarse por la actitud de las dos mujeres. No podía ser que se creyeran por encima del presidente, cuyos designios básicamente eran absolutos. En cierta medida, le recordaba a su comportamiento antes de la visita de Feltsman, cuando estuvo tan confiado en que no tenía nada que perder, hasta que ese maldito hombre le hizo el favor de hacerle notar lo contrario.

" _¿No temen que puedan tomar represalias contra ellas, o contra sus seres queridos?"_ reflexiona Viktor _"¿Es porque Lilia es habitante del Capitolio, y Minako otra vencedora? ¿Creen que eso las protege?"_ si bien ya no puede continuar indagando al respecto, puesto que Lilia lo manda a repasar su discurso, dándole un final temporal a dicho asunto.

* * *

Arriban al Distrito 11 y Viktor no puede evitar pensar en las notables diferencias con el 12. No es sólo que el suyo en esa época del año se encuentra cubierto de nieve y el otro está repleto de hierba y flores silvestres, las verdaderas diferencias radican en el alto muro con de alambre de púas, un gran contraste con la alambrada que Viktor cruzaba con facilidad para salir a cazar al bosque, y las torres de vigilancia con guardias bien armados. De ahí, sería imposible escabullirse sin que lo descubrieran.

-Definitivamente es muy distinto de casa-dice Yuuri, sorprendiendo a Viktor.

Desde la discusión con Lilia y Minako, optó por recluirse por su cuenta, acompañado exclusivamente por Phichit.

-Minami me contó que aquí son muchísimo más severos-explica, mientras pasan por los cultivos, en los que entre la gente recolectando, se divisan agentes de la paz, custodiándolos-Los castigos físicos son cosa frecuente. Hace que a pesar de todo, te sientas agradecido de vivir en el Distrito Doce.

Viktor asiente, meditando acerca de la escasa información con la que cuentan acerca de éste distrito.

-Es muy grande, ¿Cuánta gente crees que viva aquí?

Yuuri sacude la cabeza y se sienta a su lado.

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser mucha. Al menos más que en casa.

Yuuri luce relativamente más calmado a comparación de antes. De cualquier manera, Viktor siente que debe arreglar las cosas y excusarse.

-De verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó. Sé cuanto significaba para ti aparecer en público, pero…

O quizás, debería aplicar el consejo de Minako y decirle de una vez por todas acerca de la orden y la amenaza de Feltsman, aún si implica hacerle saber que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Te prometí que haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarte y pienso cumplirlo. Todo irá bien.

Y también, recuerda que Yuuri prometió no guardarle más secretos y se había apegado a su palabra, cosa que Viktor no estaba practicando del todo.

-No lo dudo-asiente Yuuri-Confío en ti, aunque igual me gustaría estar ahí, por Minami y para apoyarte.

Afortunadamente, Lilia elige ese instante para repasar el programa con ellos. El itinerario del vencedor consistía en un viaje corto de la estación del tren al Edificio de Justicia y en la presentación principal, que se llevaría a cabo en la plaza frente a éste. Mientras Viktor debería enfrentar a la multitud por su cuenta, Yuuri sería transportado aparte y aguardaría en el interior del edificio, hasta que el discurso concluyera y entonces ambos se reunirían para asistir juntos a una cena a la cual sólo los políticos y funcionarios más importantes del distrito fueron invitados.

Yuuri tiene que retirarse para que el equipo de preparación termine de alistar a Viktor y por la forma en que mira a Lilia, es evidente que su disgusto sigue más que fresco.

El equipo de preparación conversa animado sobre lo emocionados que están de vivir su segunda gira consecutiva, en tanto que Viktor lucha por conservar su exterior alegre y no pedirles que se callen, con sus comentarios superficiales comenzando a irritarlo, hasta que una sencilla acotación de parte de Satine lo pone en alerta.

-¡Espero que vuelvan a tener esas flores blancas tan bonitas!

Trata de rememorar en vano detalles sobre la gira de Yuuri el año anterior y lo único que logra visualizar, fue lo incómodo que lucía y cómo su voz se quebró después de llamar a Minami su amigo. Supone que las flores fueron uno de los muchos detalles que censuraron en la transmisión, aunque de momento no consigue explicarse la causa.

Phichit le da los últimos detalles a su traje, de color azul celeste, y le coloca el broche de sinsajo para la buena suerte y poder susurrarle:

-Descuida, yo me quedaré con Yuuri hasta que tu presentación termine.

-Muchas gracias. Dile que en serio comprendo cómo se siente y que desearía poder hacer algo más.

Puede ponerse en su lugar e imaginarse cómo sería si le prohibieran aparecer en algunos de los distritos y rendirles honores a sus aliados Chris, Lis y Georgi. Por supuesto que estaría molesto y desearía remediarlo. Sin embargo, su máxima prioridad es que todos aquellos a quienes Yuuri y él estiman estén a salvo.

Cuando entran a la estación del Distrito 11, el tiempo se les ha acabado. Yuuri apenas puede desearle buena suerte a Viktor, antes de que deba retirarse para cumplir con sus compromisos, escoltado por una patrulla de agentes de la paz que en todo momento vigilan mantenga una prudente distancia de la gente reunida. Su expresión debe denotar cómo se siente realmente, porque Lilia le da un discreto codazo y le indica con un ademán que sonría.

-Pero sin llamar demasiado la atención-murmura Minako, refunfuñando y apretando el puño para no devolverle el empujón a un guardia que le demanda vaya más deprisa.

Estrecha la mano del alcalde, un hombre serio que da la impresión que jamás ha sonreído en su vida, y otros funcionaros cuyos nombres no se molestó en aprender, por lo que Lilia se mantiene pegada a su lado para impedir que se equivoque, y Viktor no puede evitar pensar que ojalá Yuuri lo acompañara.

" _No, esto es lo mejor. Yo puedo encargarme, no quiero involucrarlo"_

Y así es como da inicio su última oportunidad, en la que debe convencer a todos que ni Yuuri ni él trataron de desafiar al Capitolio, que todas sus acciones han sido motivadas por el amor y nada más.

Los aplausos protocolarios terminan y pese a que no es su primera vez hablando en público y a que está acostumbrado a lidiar con la gente, Viktor se congela por unos segundos, intimidado ante la gravedad de la situación. Una niñita le entrega un ramo de flores y una vez más, Lilia interviene, pasándole discretamente un montoncito de tarjetas con su discurso escrito, lo que Viktor agradece porque tiene la mente en blanco y el divisar sobre una plataforma especial a la familia de la tributo de ese año, con una pancarta de su rostro al fondo, tampoco es de mucha ayuda. ¿Cómo hizo Yuuri para sobrellevarlo?

Para armarse de valor, Viktor voltea hacia atrás, hacia la puerta que comunica el escenario con el Edificio de Justicia en que su mentor espera, resguardado de las miradas críticas y los cuchicheos de los presentes, los que Viktor intuye, están confundidos por su ausencia.

La ceremonia y el ambiente en general son bastante solemnes, así que duda que hablar sobre lo mucho que ama a su pareja sea apropiado, mucho menos decir lo agradecido que está con los Juegos del Hambre y el Capitolio porque contribuyeron a que ambos pudieran estar juntos. No son más que viles mentiras y si bien se trata de que la gente lo señale y lo odie, evitando asociarlo con la idea de una rebelión, es incapaz de pronunciarlas.

El alcalde lo presenta y se hace a un lado, para permitirle hablar. Viktor cierra los ojos y toma aire, buscando aislarse de esa multitud que no esperaba verlo a él, de los otros tantos que lo observarán por televisión en el resto de los distritos, de la familia de la tributo fallecida, de la decepción de Yuuri, y de sus propias emociones.

-Es un gran placer estar con ustedes hoy…- _"Más bien, una pesadilla vuelta realidad"_ piensa sin externarlo-Para que, como vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, pueda rendir honores junto a ustedes a la que fuera una jovencita excepcional…-sus dedos aprietan con más fuerza la tarjeta que sostiene-Un ejemplo para todos nosotros y para todos los jóvenes de la nación. Me refiero, por supuesto, a Rose…

" _Rose, tenía trece años, murió durante el baño de sangre en el primer día, su puntaje en la prueba fue de cinco_ …" repasa mentalmente Viktor la información que Lilia le proporcionó, mientras contempla la pancarta con la imagen de la niña, de piel tostada y cabello obscuro trenzado, y a los miembros restantes de su familia, sus padres y dos niños pequeños que se aferran a ellos con fuerza.

Comprende más que nunca las acciones de Yuuri el año anterior. Todas esas porquerías escritas acerca de que su valor y su sacrificio son dignos de admiración y que ayudarán a que la familia encuentre consuelo, ni de cerca deben de reflejar el tipo de persona que el tributo fue en vida. De hecho, es prácticamente lo mismo que se repite todas las giras sobre los tributos caídos.

A pesar de su exterior sereno y de que su voz se mantiene firme y no vacila nunca, Viktor logra terminar el discurso de milagro. Eso tendría que ser todo, y sin embargo…

-No tuve el privilegio de hablar con Rose ni de conocerla, y me arrepiento profundamente de eso…-prosigue, bajando las tarjetas-Especialmente porque tengo una gran deuda con todos ustedes, con el Distrito Once. Una deuda que jamás podré olvidar, así como puedo garantizarles que Yuuri tampoco…

Algunos de los asistentes intercambian miradas de desconcierto ante el comentario que evidentemente estaba fuera del discurso, otros lucen alarmados y unos pocos sonríen con aprobación. A todos les queda bien claro que se refiere a Minami y a que murió protegiendo a Yuuri Katsuki.

Alcanza a escuchar una serie de murmullos y ruidos tras él, los cuales quedan ahogados por gritos y exclamaciones de asombro:

-¡Es Yuuri!

Viktor se gira a toda prisa para descubrir a su mentor jadeando pesadamente, con la puerta que lo mantenía cautivo en el Edificio de Justicia abierta. Tuvo que haberse escapado y corrido hasta llegar ahí, antes que los agentes de la paz lo descubrieran. Junto a él, todavía medio oculto por la puerta, Viktor divisa a Phichit y se recrimina por no prever que algo así podría pasar. Claro que el estilista tomaría partido por su antiguo tributo e intentaría ayudarlo. Entonces, nota otro detalle. Prendida al bolsillo en el frente de la chaqueta de Yuuri, está una hermosa flor blanca. La gente también se da cuenta y a diferencia de cuando Viktor hizo su aparición, los vítores y los aplausos en ésta ocasión son genuinos. El ambiente se transforma al instante, como si algo se hubiera encendido de pronto. Viktor se percata de que ha estado conteniendo la inspiración. ¡Se suponía que es justo lo que tenía que evitar!

Minako se pone de pie y se precipita sobre Yuuri y trata de devolverlo al interior del edificio al mismo tiempo que Lilia va y jala a Viktor, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Los agentes de la paz marchan en torno a la multitud, que contrario a lo normal, se resisten a ceder. Algunos hasta se atreven a golpearlos, seguramente deseando desquitarse por años de represión y abusos.

-Todos ustedes, adentro, ahora-ordena severa Lilia, a la vez que filas de guardias se colocan en la parte delantera del escenario, bloqueando su visión de lo que sucede con la gente, y los empujan hacia el edificio.

No bien ponen un pie dentro, las puertas se cierran de golpe y escuchan un disparo proveniente del exterior.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Yuuri ansioso, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-lo increpa Lilia a cambio-¡No se suponía que aparecieras! Y tú…-indica a Phichit-No tenías que haberlo ayudado.

-Pensé que de estar en su lugar, yo también querría honrar a mi amigo de cualquier forma, por más pequeña que fuera-expresa Phichit, retrocediendo y Yuuri le pasa un brazo por los hombros en actitud protectora, gesto que incomoda ligeramente a Vikor.

-Phichit hizo lo que un buen amigo haría. Me apoyo, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ustedes-critica, severo, no dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar-Que se han esforzado por mantenerme al margen sin ninguna explicación. Ya sabían lo importante que era para mí presentarme aquí, aún sin hacer o decir nada.

Dos disparos más resuenan que sobresaltan a todos. Viktor siente un intenso mareo y debe recargarse contra la pared, entendiendo que se trata de ejecuciones y que cometió un terrible error.

-Será mejor que se lo cuentes-sugiere Minako, cruzada de brazos, mirando al vencedor más reciente.

-¿Viktor?-lo llama Yuuri, vacilante- ¿A qué se refiere Minako? ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes que yo no?

El aludido se muerde el labio, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de organizar sus ideas en frases coherentes, preguntándose a cuántos han asesinado los agentes de la paz y si se hubiera evitado de hacer las cosas diferentes.

-Feltsman fue a verme el mismo día que regresaste del Capitolio-pronuncia al fin, pasándose una mano por el cabello- Se suponía que ésta era mi… nuestra última oportunidad para calmar a los distritos y convencerlos de que no hemos intentado desafiar al Capitolio, que siempre hemos actuado por amor. Él no lo dijo abiertamente, pero me dio a entender que Yuri, Nikolai… y tu familia podrían estar en peligro si no hacíamos lo que me ordenó.

-Y ustedes lo sabían…-señala a Lilia y Minako, quienes se mantienen en silencio.

-Yo le conté a Minako y ella a Lilia-intercede Viktor.

-¿Y no creíste que por ser uno de los involucrados, yo también debía saberlo?

-Pensé que podría encargarme y liberarte de esa carga-se justifica, acercándose y extendiendo su mano hacia él, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Yuuri se muestra calmado, probablemente porque no lo ha asimilado del todo. Al cabo de unos minutos inmóvil, hace algo inesperado, rompe a reír. De todas las reacciones posibles, esa fue una que Viktor no previó y tanto él como los otros, dudan, perplejos. Yuuri sigue así por lo que bien parece una eternidad. Inclusive se limpia y una lágrima y es en ese punto que un sollozo lo traiciona y cae de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Entonces todo fue para nada. Convertirme en la marioneta del Capitolio, prestarme a ser su portavoz, cumplir con sus exigencias…-dice con voz trémula. Minako lo ayuda a ponerse de pie-Esto no se detendrá, nosotros… Viktor y yo tendremos que hacer esto por siempre, ¿cierto?

Recuerda que Feltsman admitió que hablar con Yuuri era innecesario porque él tenía las cosas claras y Viktor lo comprueba, puesto que fue capaz de adivinarlo sin problemas, mientras que él requirió que Minako se lo explicara.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-insiste Yuuri, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿En serio me crees tan débil?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tan sólo intentaba protegerte!

-¿Ocultándome la verdad? ¿Mintiéndome?

-Estás siendo injusto-lo critica, sintiéndose acorralado ante sus acusaciones- ¡Tú también me ocultaste cosas!

-¡Pero prometí que ya no habrían más secretos y me he esforzado por cumplirlo! A diferencia de ti, yo sí recuerdo mis promesas

-Ya es suficiente.

Es Lilia quien se encarga de poner orden. A su lado, se encuentra un muy alterado Phichit. Aunque trata de controlarse, sus mejillas húmedas y su respiración agitada lo ponen en evidencia. Al ver a su amigo en tal estado, Yuuri consigue dejar su enojo de lado, corriendo hacia él y atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo para consolarlo y que Phichit le corresponde, ocultando el rostro en su hombro.

Probablemente, para alguien originario de un sitio que normaliza los asesinatos y en el que las matanzas no son sino una atracción, aquellas muertes reales tuvieron que representar un shock tremendo, o al menos eso supone Viktor.

-En caso de que lo hayan olvidado, estamos en plena gira-retoma la mujer, mirando fugazmente a cada uno de los presentes-Y ya que todos estamos al tanto de la importancia que conlleva, lo mejor que podemos hacer es comportarnos y con suerte, evitar que ocurran más inconvenientes.

-Lilia tiene razón-asiente Minako- Se trata de algo que en mayor o menor medida, nos involucra a todos. Como mínimo, es imperativo que trabajemos juntos.

-Yo también soy parte del equipo-expresa Phichit, cuando se calma lo suficiente- ¿Cómo puedo trabajar con ustedes, si no confían en mí?

-Creímos que lo más seguro para ti sería que no te involucraras-confiesa Lilia.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde para eso-la rebate el estilista-Me tengo que ir. Si queremos que todo salga bien, más me vale terminar de preparar los atuendos para la cena-se las arregla para esbozar una sonrisa apenas perceptible, que dedica a su amigo, antes de marcharse y tras unos segundos, Yuuri decide seguirlo.

-A partir de ahora, estarán informados de todo-promete Minako, frenándolos en medio de su salida.

-Eso espero-responde Yuuri, evitando mirar a Viktor, puesto que en el fondo teme que si se percata de lo mucho que lo ha herido, mitigará su enojo hacia él.

* * *

Viktor no ve a Yuuri hasta en la noche e invariablemente, recuerda lo ocurrido durante su entrevista antes de irse a los Juegos. Tampoco ve a Minako, por lo que asume ella ha decidido acompañarlo. Phichit le lleva su ropa, un traje azul marino con algunos detalles brillantes en la chaqueta. Apenas intercambian algunos comentarios superficiales y Viktor omite preguntarle sobre Yuuri, aunque sí trata de indagar acerca de cómo se siente el estilista después de lo sucedido.

-Conversaremos en el tren. Aquí ya no hay tiempo.

Sin embargo, queda claro el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Afuera hay una vigilancia notable, cámaras estratégicamente colocadas que Viktor está seguro no estaban antes y otros muchos agentes de la paz que en ningún momento le quitan la vista de encima mientras atraviesa un largo pasillo rumbo al salón en que se realizará la cena.

Yuuri ya está ahí. En lugar de un traje completo, usa una camisa blanca y un chaleco con los mismos detalles que el de Viktor. Los dos se contemplan, incómodos, hasta que Lilia tose para llamar su atención.

-Sé que ambos tienen asuntos pendientes, pero debo pedirles que dejen eso de lado y traten de ser la pareja feliz y enamorada que todos esperan ver, al menos por unas horas.

Yuuri asiente, y le ofrece su mano a Viktor.

-¿Para la audiencia?-le dice no enfadado sino dolido, lo que es mucho peor porque refleja lo traicionado que siente.

Viktor toma su mano, resignado y obligándose a sonreír cuando Lilia les dirige un discreto ademán. Si acaso guardaba alguna esperanza de que pudieran reconciliarse durante la velada, se desvanece en cuanto los enfocan los reflectores.

Un enjambre de gente se lanza sobre ellos para saludarlos, felicitarlos y decirles lo bien que lucen juntos. ¿Cuántos son sinceros? No hay manera de saberlo, pero aún así son obligados a agradecerles, mostrarse alegres y posar para las fotografías alternando entre besarse, abrazarse e intentar escabullirse para tener unos segundos a solas y que los descubran a propósito, puesto que se supone son una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Si acaso dejan de prestarles atención, Yuuri rompe el contacto y clava la vista en el suelo en un esfuerzo por ignorar a su pareja. Viktor quisiera decirle algo, pero su mente está en blanco. Una disculpa se le antoja insuficiente y ya es demasiado tarde para prometerle que no volverá ocurrir. También considera mencionarle que está siendo injusto, que pensó que así lo protegía y que él le hizo lo mismo en una ocasión.

" _Quizás debí hacerle caso a Yuri"_ reflexiona, rememorando que el rubio se esforzó por hacerle ver que se estaba equivocando, y recapitulando otro detalle primordial que discutió con él.

-¿Viktor?

Se sobresalta al notar que Yuuri lo llama. Su mentor enmudece de pronto y es evidente que emplea un gran esfuerzo para mantener su nerviosismo a raya y verlo directo a los ojos. Es como si hubieran regresado a ser dos extraños.

-Yo… yo…-hay algo distinto en su expresión, algo que le devuelve las esperanzas a Viktor-Um… quieren una fotografía de nosotros con el alcalde, para el periódico del distrito.

-Claro, ahora voy.

Deja escapar un suspiro y fuerza una sonrisa, deseando que la noche termine pronto.

* * *

Luego de otra hora que parece interminable, finalmente pueden despedirse y marcharse.

Han sucedido demasiadas cosas en el día y todos se encuentran agotados. Viktor y Yuuri se topan frente a frente sin la presencia de cámaras u espectadores a los que deban impresionar y Yuuri se apresura a musitar una rápida disculpa y recluirse en su vagón.

-Ya tendrán otra oportunidad de conversar por la mañana-dice Minako para consolar al de ojos azules, sin aliviarlo en lo absoluto.

Lilia lo insta a que descanse, pero Viktor es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se la pasa dando vueltas en la cama, sujetando el encendedor de Lis que empacó entre sus cosas, hasta que se siente asfixiado, como si las paredes del tren se le vinieran encima y se incorpora de un salto. Sus pasos lo llevan al vagón comedor, descubriendo que no está solo.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-lo saluda Phichit desde uno de los sillones, sosteniendo un cuaderno.

El joven vencedor echa un vistazo a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no hay nadie más antes de acercarse.

-Sinceramente, me da miedo cerrar los ojos.

-Lo sé. A mí me pasa igual-confiesa el estilista, garabateando en la libreta-Dudo que ninguno de nosotros pueda tener una buena noche.

-Te debo una disculpa. En serio creí que Lilia o Minako te pondrían al tanto. No dejo de pensar en eso, si les hubiera dicho la verdad a ti y a Yuuri…

-Comprendo tus motivos y sé que tuviste la mejor de las intenciones-lo interrumpe Phichit, bajando la libreta-Y en el fondo, Yuuri lo reconoce también.

-Realmente lo eché a perder-se lamenta Viktor-No sé si llegará a perdonarme pronto.

-Lo hará. Minako habló con él y fue muy enfática en eso-le cuenta, tomando unas tazas de una bandeja sobre una mesa frente al sillón, para servir algo de té-Yuuri te quiere, lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Esto no lo cambiará.

-Ojalá tengas razón…-suspira, experimentando una opresión en el pecho.

Acepta la taza de té que le ofrece Phichit y posa su mirada en el más reciente dibujo del estilista. Hay una serie de bocetos, todos de distintos atuendos que Viktor supone son futuros diseños para Yuuri. En una de las esquinas superiores de la página, identifica un esbozo a lápiz del ahora característico broche de sinsajo emblema de los vencedores del Distrito 12.

-¿Y tú cómo lo estás llevando?-le pregunta Viktor, recordando su reacción después del desafortunado discurso.

-¿Quieres decir, después de que comprendí que mis acciones contribuyeron a la muerte de gente inocente?

-Yo no…-balbucea, perturbado- Lo siento, no quise…

Phichit lo silencia con un ademán y sacude la cabeza.

-Está bien, me imagino que debe parecer un tanto inusual y hasta hipócrita, considerando de donde provengo. Apuesto a que piensas que ya debería estar acostumbrado a ver morir a la gente de los distritos, y la verdad, no te culpo-se permite observar a Viktor con una expresión neutral, en tanto que éste desvía la mirada, avergonzado-Y realmente, fue justo así por años.

-Pero ya no-lo rebate Viktor-He visto como tratas a Yuuri. Él en serio te importa.

-Voy a suponer que al principio me odiaste y me tuviste muchos celos-Viktor se ruboriza y Phichit suelta una risita-Di justo en el clavo, ¿o no?

-Es sólo que Yuuri de pronto regresó contigo, siempre estaban juntos y en ese entonces no sabía porque me ignoraba.

-Lo recuerdo. Ibas a su casa para tratar de hablarle, pero Yuuri se empeñaba en evitarte a toda costa.

" _Justo como ahora"_ nota Viktor, percatándose de que siguen cometiendo los mismos errores.

-En mi defensa, hice lo posible por convencerlo de buscarte-confiesa el estilista y Viktor arquea una ceja en señal de duda.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué? Es decir… ni siquiera me conocías.

-Te vi durante la cosecha, justo antes de que Yuuri se ofreciera en tu lugar, y también noté la forma en que lo miraste. Eso me dijo mucho sobre tus sentimientos por él.

Viktor revive la escena que lo cambió todo en su mente. Ese día acababa de pasar por el registro junto con Yuri Plisetsky, cuando vio que Yuuri se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos y sopesó el acercarse y dirigirle unas palabras de aliento, cosa que al final no hizo, y se prometió que le hablaría y se presentaría formalmente después de la cosecha sin falta, excepto que no tuvo la oportunidad. En medio de su desconcierto por la inexplicable forma de actuar de Katsuki y la culpa por no impedirlo, una vez más fue Yurio quien lo hizo entrar en razón, prácticamente arrastrándolo al Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12 para que pudiera despedirse.

"Ésta puede ser tu última oportunidad, así que más te vale aprovecharla" le ladró, tras lo cual lo empujó de una patada al interior de la habitación en que Yuuri aguardaba, casi cayéndole encima. Definitivamente no era la forma en que esperaba se dieran las cosas.

-Todavía me arrepiento, no debí permitírselo-se lamenta Viktor- Yo estaba preparado, resignado. Si acaso llegaba a morir en los Juegos, no iba a dejar mucho atrás. Mi familia había muerto y creí que nadie me echaría mucho de menos. Entonces Yuuri se ofreció y yo sólo… me paralicé y no supe que hacer.

-Sé cómo es eso-asiente Phichit, comprensivo-Yuuri y tú ya han hablado al respecto, me imagino-como Viktor guarda silencio, Phichit intuye su respuesta- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas que parecían más urgentes e importantes-se excusa, comprendiendo que entre ambos quedan muchos asuntos pendientes, algunos demasiado dolorosos que en el fondo prefería evadir a propósito.

-Ustedes en serio necesitan comunicarse mejor…-suspira el estilista, para después centrar su atención en su libreta y hacer unos nuevos trazos, bocetando un rostro-Aunque en ese sentido, no soy nadie para juzgar. Yo también he cometido errores.

Viktor guarda silencio, repasando los sucesos del día, agregándolos a la lista de cosas de las que se arrepiente y seguro que ésta no hará sino aumentar durante la gira.

-¿Phichit? Cuando… me alistaba para el discurso, alguien del equipo de preparación dijo algo sobre unas flores blancas…

Las manos del estilista se quedan inmóviles y deja caer el lápiz. Claramente, se debate consigo mismo, considerando si debe contarle o no.

-¿Viste la aparición de Yuuri el año anterior, aquí en el Distrito Once?-le pregunta y Viktor asiente.

-Sólo ciertas partes. Recuerdo que fue muy corta y la transmisión tuvo muchísimas interferencias.

-Después de que…Yuuri se equivocó en su discurso en honor a Minami, la gente reaccionó de manera imprevista…-echa un vistazo a su alrededor y le hace un ademán para que se acerque, no deseando correr riesgos- Ellos llevaban flores escondidas y las arrojaron al escenario, a Yuuri. Alguien, creo que el hermano mayor de Minami, silbó una canción. Fue una tonada muy sencilla, pero otros la repitieron. Fue algo demasiado organizado como para ser un mero acto al azar.

En efecto, es un suceso único. Viktor escarba en su memoria, pero no recuerda que algo similar ocurriera en otra gira. Que la gente de un distrito aclamara a un vencedor originario de otro no porque estuvieran obligados, sino porque genuinamente deseaban brindarle un reconocimiento digno, era impensable y atentaba contra la finalidad de los Juegos. En lugar de dividirlos, los habitantes del 11 se unieron en torno a una persona.

-Y también, durante la cena, la mentora de Minami habló con Yuuri-retomó Phichit-Ella le agradeció por protegerlo y acompañarlo, a nombre de todo el distrito.

-¿La mentora de Minami?-repite Viktor.

-Creo que su nombre es Kanako. Pensé que la veríamos esta noche, aunque supongo fue mejor que no estuviera presente.

Naturalmente, por ser una vencedora se le consideraría como una personalidad y tendría que asistir a un evento tan importante como lo fue la cena.

" _O es probable que le prohibieran presentarse, como hicieron con Yuuri"_ se plantea Viktor.

Estilista y vencedor alcanzan a escuchar un grito desgarrador, más bien un aullido, proveniente de otro vagón. Viktor se pone de pie de un brinco, alarmado y Phichit lo imita.

-Es Yuuri, debe estar teniendo pesadillas otra vez. Ve con él-lo apremia Phichit- ¿Qué esperas? Te necesita ahora. ¡Ve, anda!

No es sino hasta que un ruido pesado les indica que algo ha golpeado el suelo, que Viktor consigue moverse.

-¿Tú no vienes?

-No, a quien necesita en éste momento es a ti-contesta, enigmático y Viktor lo interpreta como un voto de confianza.

* * *

Encuentra a Yuuri hecho un ovillo en el suelo todavía medio dormido, sumergido en la neblina de las pesadillas, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Al principio, Viktor teme acercarse, preocupado de empeorar su estado. No puede evitar transportarse a después de su entrevista e inclusive mucho antes, cuando lo hizo llorar en el bosque. Yuuri gime, suplicándole a algo que lo deje en paz, y es lo que lo regresa a la realidad y le da el impulso para decidirse.

-Yuuri, está bien…-le dice con suavidad, atrayéndolo hacia sí, sosteniéndolo con cuidado entre sus brazos-Despierta, estás a salvo.

Lentamente, Yuuri vuelve en sí, mirando a Viktor con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza.

-¿Eres real?

Viktor guía una de las temblorosas manos de Yuuri a su rostro, invitándolo a tocarlo.

-Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Se mantiene muy quieto mientras Yuuri acaricia su mejilla con cautela, sus labios y delinea el perfil de su nariz con sus dedos, pasando a sus cejas, aprovechando para apartarle algunos mechones de cabello de la frente que contempla absorto. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, a Viktor le resultaría muy gratificante aquel contacto, y justo cuando cree que lo peor ha pasado, Yuuri rompe a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho…-pronuncia entre sollozos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiona, alarmado y perplejo.

-Me porte muy mal contigo. Tenías razón, fui muy injusto-hace una pausa, para poder calmarse y seguir hablando-Te critiqué y te juzgué por algo que yo llegué a hacerte. Si estás enojado conmigo…

-Espera, Yuuri. Tranquilízate, por favor-lo interrumpe, limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas-Estabas en tu derecho.

-¡No! ¡No lo estaba!-exclama, negando con la cabeza-Éste año tú eres el centro de atención, lo que quiere decir que eres el objetivo de Feltsman. Al actuar de manera tan imprudente, te puse en peligro no sólo a ti, también a nuestros seres queridos en casa-expresa, tallándose los ojos- Fui muy ingenuo, tuve que intuirlo cuando me dejaron marchar del Capitolio con tanta facilidad.

-Es que no tenías toda la información-lo rebate, poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a levantarse-Créeme, de estar en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo.

Yuuri se sienta en la cama y se tapa la cara con las manos. Viktor le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-Me equivoqué al guardar el secreto, y lo lamento. No quería preocuparte y al final, lo empeoré todo.

-Los dos nos equivocamos-susurra Yuuri, bajando sus manos y mirándolo fijamente-No dejaré que cargues con toda la culpa.

Ambos callan, con la noción implícita de que no pueden seguir así, contándose verdades a medias, y que más gente podría resultar herida si no son lo bastante prudentes. El Distrito 11 es sólo el comienzo.

Tras unos minutos de indecisión, Yuuri se permite ocultar su rostro en el hombro de Viktor, quien lo abraza con fuerza, gesto que Yuuri le corresponde con timidez, todavía avergonzado por su comportamiento y la forma tan cruel en que lo trató.

-Viktor… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiona en voz baja, sin separarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cuando regresé a casa… las citas en ese restaurante elegante, y cómo te portabas conmigo en público…

-Sí, pensé que eso ayudaría a convencer a la gente de que no queríamos desafiar al Capitolio-lo interrumpe, anticipándose a su verdadera duda- Pero mi verdadero propósito, era pasar tiempo contigo. Temía que te llamaran otra vez y tuvieras que irte. Creí que así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Te juro que en ningún momento fingí, estar contigo es una de las cosas que más disfruto.

Yuuri medita lo que acaba de escuchar, luchando por sobreponerse a su propia incertidumbre, Viktor aprovecha.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?-inquiere sin reprenderlo u ofenderse, sólo curioso.

-Aún no puedo asimilar que te interese alguien como yo-confiesa en tono quedo, y Viktor resiste el impulso de intervenir y argumentar lo contrario. Yuuri toma aire-Pero también… porque a veces veo cosas en mis pesadillas y luego me cuesta trabajo distinguir cuales son ciertas y cuáles no. Normalmente, tiendo a aceptar más rápido las malas.

Viktor piensa si eso no será una secuela del veneno de rastrevíspulas. De hecho, no sólo que Yuuri sobreviviera, sino que conservara su cordura intacta, son sucesos extraordinarios. Quisiera indagar al respecto, averiguar con qué tipo de visiones terribles tuvo que lidiar entonces y qué pesadillas lo aquejan ahora. Seguro fue mucho peor que en su caso, cuando la ponzoña de las arañas le hizo oír la voz de su madre. Tiene un escalofrío.

-Lamento haberte despertado-se disculpa Yuuri, separándose.

-Descuida, en realidad, no podía dormir.

-Sería mejor que te fueras a descansar. Lilia quiere repasar el itinerario y el protocolo por la mañana. Después de… lo que pasó hoy, no es conveniente desatender a sus indicaciones.

El de cabellos plateados asiente, pero no hace por levantarse y Yuuri tampoco insiste que se vaya.

-¿Y si me quedo?-sugiere abruptamente-Es decir… de todas formas no tengo sueño, y si tienes otra pesadilla…-deja escapar un hondo suspiro- No quiero estar sólo, ni tampoco dejarte.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se pintan de rojo y Viktor comienza a preocuparse de que quizás esté cruzando la línea y se haya sobrepasado, más su mentor le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, moviéndose para hacerle espacio y ofreciéndole su mano. Ambos se acurrucan en la cama, buscando consolarse, protegerse tanto de los peligros ficticios que los acechan en sueños, como de los reales. Yuuri es el primero en caer rendido, seguido por Viktor apenas unos minutos después, y su último pensamiento antes de sumergirse en la bruma de la inconsciencia, es que escapar es la única salida que les queda.

* * *

Han pasado 84 años… ok no, pero casi. Disculpen la demora! Me distraje con otros proyectos y con otras tantas situaciones de la vida real, pero espero ponerme al día con ésta historia y otras que tengo dentro del AU. No, no me he olvidado del fic de Phichit, con suerte subiré otro capítulo en el fin de semana y pueda concluir con el de Yuuri antes de comenzar a subir el PoV de nuestro querido gatito.

 **Spoiler** del próximo capítulo: La gira continua, ¿tienen curiosidad sobre el pasado de Lilia, Minako y de los tributos de los Juegos de Viktor?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Viktor abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, Yuuri también estaba despierto y lo seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos; la segunda, se permitió externarla en voz alta:

─ Ya no tuviste pesadillas.

Yuuri, que continuaba medio adormilado, demoró en comprender que se trata de una afirmación y no una pregunta.

─ Es cierto ─asintió, con su voz denotando una mezcla de sorpresa y perplejidad─. Y tú, ¿dormiste bien?

─Pues, ya que lo mencionas… sí. De hecho, sí.

Por primera vez en lo que Viktor considera mucho tiempo, no tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño y sospecha que en gran medida se debe a Yuuri. Todavía se siente algo cansado y está seguro que para Yuuri debe ser igual. Aunque considera quedarse en la cama junto a su mentor por lo que resta del día, una serie de golpes en la puerta rompen sus ilusiones.

─ Espero que ya estén despiertos ─advirtió Lilia─, y que ambos estén vestidos.

Yuuri emitió un chillido agudo y separó abruptamente, con la cara completamente roja y casi cayendo de la cama. Viktor consiguió sujetarlo por el brazo y echó a reír.

─ Puedes entrar si quieres, ya nos pusimos la ropa.

─ ¡Viktor!

No sin cierta prudencia, Lilia abrió la puerta y los observó desde la entrada, como evaluando qué tanto ocurrió durante la noche. Una vez que concluyó su análisis, asintió y sacó su característico reloj dorado.

─ Tienen diez minutos para alistarse y salir. Repasaremos el itinerario para la próxima parada durante el desayuno.

Los chicos la vieron abandonar la habitación y Yuuri fue el primero en levantarse, luciendo visiblemente avergonzado.

─Será mejor que le hagamos caso a Lilia, no parece estar de muy buen humor.

─ ¿Alguna vez lo está? ─bromeó el de ojos azules, obteniendo una risita corta de parte de Yuuri─. Y bueno… gracias por dejar que me quedara.

─ Ah, um… al contrario, yo debería agradecerte a ti por acompañarme y disculparme después de lo que pasó─ balbuceó Yuuri, jugando a entrelazar sus manos y Viktor lo admiró en silencio. Su cabello estaba desordenado, no usaba sus lentes y un tenue rubor decoraba sus mejillas. Resultaba demasiado adorable.

─ No me molestaría repetirlo, ¿sabes? ─se permitió sugerir tratando no mostrarse demasiado esperanzado, aún si el corazón le latía con fuerza─. Claro, siempre que tú estés de acuerdo. Creo que las noches podrían ser más llevaderas si estamos juntos.

El rubor de Yuuri se intensificó, tragó grueso y abrió la boca para contestar…

─ ¡Ocho minutos!

El grito de Lilia los interrumpió y ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una sonrisa, optando por dejar el tema de lado para darse prisa para que no volvieran a regañarlos.

* * *

En el vagón comedor se encontraban presentes Lilia y Minako. Yuuri recorrió el sitio con la mirada sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación.

─ Phichit está trabajando en sus trajes, nos pidió que lo excusáramos ─le dijo Lilia y por el semblante de Yuuri, fue obvio que la explicación no lo confortó en lo más mínimo─. Ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él, por ahora, regresemos a lo que nos concierne.

La mujer dejó la frase al aire, permitiendo que los jóvenes se sirvan algo de los múltiples platos en la mesa, mientras ella hojea furiosamente una libreta. Ambos vencedores se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Viktor sintió que el estómago le rugía de hambre ante los espléndidos manjares frente a él. Ya que pudo arreglar las cosas con Yuuri, recuperó el apetito por completo; sin embargo, tal parecía que no necesariamente era lo mismo para su mentor, quien se limitaba a picar su plato sin mostrarse muy entusiasmado ni probar ni un solo bocado.

─ ¡Yuuri! ¿Quieres un poco de mi omelette? ¡Está delicioso! Muy esponjoso y bien sazonado.

─ Es que, la verdad no tengo mucha ham… ─sin darle oportunidad de terminar de hablar, Viktor le acercó el tenedor a la boca y a Yuuri no le quedó de otra más que ceder, saboreando el trozo de omelette ─. Vaya, tenías razón. Sabe muy bien.

Viktor sonrió con suficiencia y aprovechó para pasar la mitad de su comida en el plato de Yuuri, a pesar de sus protestas. Lilia carraspeó.

─ De acuerdo, comencemos… ─ tomó una carpeta y la abrió─: Para dejar zanjado el incidente anterior, les informo que tanto el discurso como sus apariciones fueron editadas antes de su transmisión en los otros distritos, por lo que afortunadamente se logró hacer el control de daños correspondiente ─les contó la mujer, y las expresiones de los dos jóvenes se ensombrecieron por unos instantes─. Sin embargo y para evitar futuras… situaciones de riesgo, es necesario que todos estemos en la misma página y trabajemos en equipo si queremos sobrevivir a la gira. ¿Fui lo bastante clara?

Ambos asintieron dócilmente y una vez más, Viktor no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad. Tenía la impresión de que Lilia estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por ellos. ¿Quizás porque temía que si arruinan la gira, pasaría lo mismo con su reputación en el Capitolio?

" _No, no. Debe ser otra cosa"_ reflexionó Viktor " _Algo me dice que Lilia no es de las que acuden a fiestas y banquetes para lucirse a menos que la obliguen y que tampoco es necesariamente una admiradora de los Juegos del Hambre"._

Escarbó en su memoria. En las transmisiones de las cosechas de otros Distritos, las enviadas del Capitolio invariablemente eran mujeres excéntricas y entusiastas al punto de resultar chocantes. Dónde ellas se permitían interactuar y bromear, ajenas a la angustia de los pobres chicos elegidos, disfrutando de los pocos minutos de fama que aquella macabra selección les brindaba, Lilia se limitaba a cumplir con el protocolo establecido. Antes, Viktor llegó a considerarla como una persona nada empática y en extremo fría y desconsiderada; pero ahora que ya la conocía un poco mejor, su actitud igualmente podría interpretarse no como severa sino como solemne, como si en el fondo reconociera el sacrificio y el dolor que los tributos enfrentaban.

─ ¿Me estás escuchando?

Yuuri le propinó un discreto codazo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lilia lo contempló cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Viktor esbozó su sonrisa más inocente.

─ Por supuesto que sí ─respondió el joven, y Lilia arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

─ En ese caso, ¿quisieras repetirme lo último que dije?

Por el rabillo del ojo, divisó a Yuuri haciendo un ademán y señalando por debajo de la mesa la carpeta de Lilia.

─ Nos hablabas del itinerario para la próxima parada, y… lo que podemos y no podemos hacer ─responde, tratando de sonar seguro.

Lilia se mostró sorprendida, tosió para aclararse la garganta y regresó su atención a la carpeta.

─ Es correcto ─retomó la enviada del Capitolio─. Por fortuna, contamos ya con alguien que nos apoyará en la siguiente escala. Puesto que vamos al Distrito Diez…

─ Hurra ─pronunció Minako sin el menor atisbo de alegría, alzando su vaso, y fue hasta ese punto que Viktor reparó en su presencia.

La afición de Minako por el acohol no era un secreto, ni tampoco su desinterés y odio hacia todo lo relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre, pero suponía que al menos estaría un poco emocionada por regresar a su distrito ya que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. ¿Acaso no ansiaba ver a su familia y amigos? O las personas del Diez debían extrañarla, ya que después de todo se trataba de una distinguida vencedora.

─ ¿Tienes algo que aportar? ─inquirió Lilia con la mirada fija en la otra mujer, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

─ Si alguien hace una broma de estiércol o de vacas, ríanse aunque no la encuentren graciosa. Lo mismo si los comparan con ganado de alta calidad, es un halago─ aclaró de mala gana─. Y no les sigan la corriente, porque entonces no habrá quien los pare. Por otro lado, siempre pueden mencionarme a mí. Es la forma más efectiva para terminar con una fiesta ─celebró con una sonrisa amarga, levantando su vaso, que evidentemente no estaba lleno de jugo.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri, sin ocultar su preocupación.

─ Mejor que nunca, querido. Voy a casa, ¿qué puede ser mejor que eso? ¡Oh! ─exclamó con fingida sorpresa─. De hecho sí se me ocurren un par de cosas, una botella de vino, por ejemplo.

Minako manoteó, tumbando sin querer la botella que pretendía tomar junto con un vaso y un plato de estofado, ensuciando el suelo con una mezcla de comida, licor y cristales rotos.

─ ¿Podrían llamar a alguien para que limpie? ─pidió Yuuri, ayudando a Minako a levantarse y se apresuró a sujetarla, evitando que pisara los vidrios en el piso─. Creo que será mejor que la lleve a su habitación.

Lilia asintió en silencio y presionó un timbre fijo en un lado de la mesa. No pasó mucho para que se presentara una chica, que adivinó al instante para qué fue requerida, limpiando el desorden silenciosa y eficientemente. Una vez que terminó, hizo una educada reverencia, y se retiró por donde vino sin pronunciar palabra. Únicamente cuando están solos, Viktor se dirigió a Lilia.

─ ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Lilia dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

─ El año pasado pudo librarse de ser parte del espectáculo en el Distrito Diez, pero en ésta ocasión no corrió con tanta suerte, así que está bastante enfadada ─explicó sin que eso respondiera realmente la pregunta de Viktor─. Aunque admito que es preferible que se desahogue aquí a que ocurra una situación lamentable durante su aparición en público.

Honestamente, Viktor se esperaba una reacción mucho más crítica de Lilia, por lo que su inusitada comprensión no hizo sino aumentar su curiosidad. Sin embargo, sus indagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el regreso de Yuuri.

─ Logré meterla en su cama y no tardó nada en quedarse dormida. Se me ocurrió pedirle a un sirviente pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y le dejamos un vaso con agua. Lo va a necesitar.

─ Te agradezco tus atenciones ─expresó Lilia con sinceridad─. Por lo pronto, los autorizo a que se retiren. Eso sí, debes ayudar a Viktor a memorizar el resto del protocolo.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo y se recluyeron en el dormitorio de Yuuri. Puesto que no terminaron de desayunar, Viktor tuvo la precaución de tomar unos platos con algunos bocadillos para picar mientras estudiaban, si bien luego de lo sucedido ninguno de los dos se sentía con muchos ánimos ni para comer, ni para repasar los lineamientos de su próxima parada.

─ ¿Qué le pasó a Minako? ─inquirió el vencedor más reciente sin rodeos─. Nunca la había visto así antes. Ósea, sé que suele propasarse con la bebida, pero es la primera vez que la veo tan… tan…

─ ¿Perdida? ─completó Yuuri─, ¿descontrolada? ─agregó, y Viktor asintió. El de lentes apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza─. Esto ya ocurrió antes, durante mi gira. No a ésta escala, pero aún así…

Viktor corrió a sentarse en la cama y le hizo un ademán a Yuuri para que se acomodara a su lado. Su mentor lo siguió en silencio, como organizando sus ideas.

─ A Minako no le gusta hablar de su vida en el Distrito Diez, y mucho menos de sus Juegos. Cuando fue mi mentora, sólo me dio los datos que consideraba relevantes: que cambiaban la arena todos los años y recomendaciones para el entrenamiento. Si lo piensas bien, son detalles superficiales y lógicos que pasan como de conocimiento público. En una única ocasión me mencionó a su familia: sus padres y su hermana. Pero de ahí en más, nada. Es un misterio. Phichit me ha contado más cosas sobre ella, pero sigue sin ser demasiado relevante, o útil.

─ ¿Qué sabía Phichit que tú no? ─insistió Viktor

─ Minako participó en el anterior Vasallaje de los Juegos del Hambre. Esa vez enviaron al doble de tributos de lo normal. Compitió contra otros veintitrés chicos y chicas y sobrevivió. Además… fue una voluntaria.

Viktor contempló a Yuuri con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, sin lograr asimilar del todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

─ Minako fue una voluntaria, igual que tú y yo ─repitió Yuuri, lenta y pausadamente.

─ ¿Por qué? ─consiguió pronunciar al fin el de ojos azules─. ¿En lugar de quién?

─ No lo sabemos. Phichit intentó investigar al respecto, pero aún los ciudadanos del Capitolio tienen acceso limitado a la información disponible ─explicó Yuuri, tomando un bollito de queso del plato con bocadillos, examinándolo─. Me consta que trató usar su posición como estilista para averiguar más detalles, pero no funcionó. Al parecer, dada la importancia de los Vasallajes, hay un control mayor y los datos sólo se pueden obtener por una persona con autorización oficial o para fines de información pública. Y "la curiosidad de un estilista" no encaja en ninguno de esos puntos.

Viktor reflexionó que al fin comprendía muchas de acciones de Minako. Por eso se ofreció a ser mentora de Yuuri aunque no fueran del mismo distrito, por eso fue tan dura con él después de su entrevista cuando creyó que utilizaba a Yuuri para ganar patrocinadores, y por eso continuaba apoyándolos aún si lo que menos quería era estar ahí.

─ Espera un minuto ─alzó la voz, cayendo en cuenta que si bien se han resuelto algunas dudas, otras siguen sin respuesta─. No lo entiendo. Si fue una voluntaria y una vencedora, apuesto a que debe ser muy importante y que muchos deben admirarla. ¿Por qué entonces ella es "así"?

Para los distritos de los que eran originarios, los vencedores muchas veces eran considerados como héroes. Eran los más fuertes, los que habían sobrevivido a la mayor de las adversidades y llenarse de gloria y riquezas, venciendo a la muerte y a la pobreza que tenía encadenados al resto. Por sus logros, Minako bien podría ser catalogada con la vencedora más poderosa y la más prestigiosa. ¿Por qué preferiría pasar sus días ahogándose en el alcohol, y en el distrito más pobre? Aquello carecía completamente de lógica.

─ Creo que es culpa mía ─reconoció Yuuri, depositando el bollo de vuelta en el plato y agachando la mirada; y sus palabras dejaron perplejo a Viktor─. Durante mi Gira, Minako no quiso asistir a los eventos en el Distrito Diez, así que tuve que hacer las apariciones en público solo. Durante la cena, hablaron de ella. La llamaron traidora y muchas otras cosas horribles. Me imagino que no les hizo gracia que se interesara en los Juegos del Hambre para ayudar a un tributo externo y están resentidos con ella por eso ─se encogió sobre sí mismo, agobiado─. Se lo he preguntado varias veces, si ha tenido problemas por mi causa, y ella siempre lo niega. También le he dicho que si lo desea, es libre de volver al Distrito Diez y que yo me las arreglaré por mi cuenta, pero me responde que está mejor así, y yo… no sé qué pensar al respecto.

Viktor se movió un poco, lo suficiente para acercarse más a Yuuri y tomar su mano.

─ Si quieres mi opinión, deberías creerle ─comenzó a decirle en tono suave─. Me consta de sobra que Minako se preocupa por ti. Más que mentora, por la forma en que se relaciona contigo, parece un miembro más de tu familia.

─ Y es lo mismo contigo ─le señaló Yuuri─. No para de insistirme en lo buen chico que eres y en… insinuar otras cosas de ti y de mí ─murmuró sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Viktor soltó una risita.

─ Pues no estaría tan equivocada. Después de todo, ayer dormimos juntos por primera vez.

El rubor de Yuuri se intensificó y Viktor volvió a reír, satisfecho por su reacción. Quizás haya logrado calmar sus preocupaciones de momento, pero no quita que sus palabras pudieran ser ciertas en parte. Para ganarse el odio de los demás habitantes del distrito 10, Viktor estaba prácticamente seguro que Minako tuvo que cometer una falta terrible, algo muchísimo más grave que ayudar a un tributo externo y asociarse con él. Y eso, él estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

* * *

Comparada con la Gira por el Distrito Once, ésta resulta ser considerablemente más tranquila, aunque no por ello menos abrumante.

Nuevamente, Viktor tuvo que efectuar por su cuenta la entrada al distrito, por lo que consiguió admirar los amplios pastizales y campos repletos de ganado, las humildes chozas y pequeñas casas en las que habitaba la gente y los corrales y establos donde eran guardados los animales. Comparado con el Once, el Diez no estaba tan custodiado, o al menos eso pensó hasta que llegó al centro del Distrito, viéndose sorprendido por una multitud de agentes de la paz. Algunos custodiaban el lugar desde los techos de los gastados edificios, en tanto que otros formaban una especie de barricada armada que separaba el sitio del discurso de los espectadores.

" _Me imagino que se enteraron de lo que pasó en el Distrito Once"_ dedujo Viktor, entreteniéndose en estrechar la mano del alcalde sin prestarle realmente atención al hombre ni a su saludo genérico. Lo que sí notó, sin embargo, es que la expresión del alcalde se endureció al ver a Minako, y que ella tampoco ocultó del todo su desagrado.

Yuuri se presentó durante el discurso de Viktor, quien se limitó a leer las tarjetas que Lilia le entregó sin agregar nada e intentando por todos los medios evitar mirar tanto la pancarta con el rostro del tributo fallecido como a su familia sin mucho éxito. Pese a que Yuuri y él debían mostrarse en público como una pareja feliz y enamorada, el ambiente solemne no se prestaba para ello y lo más que consiguieron hacer, fue tomarse de la mano. Por suerte, la cena representó el sitio preciso para explotar el romance. Los asistentes, importantes políticos, funcionarios y las personas más ricas del Distrito, hacían fila para fotografiarse y hablar con ellos. En algún punto de la noche, Minako, quien se la había pasado recluida en un rincón sujetando una copa tan fuerte que comenzaba a agrietarse, apenas conversando con monosílabos y posando para las fotos de mala gana, desapareció sin que nadie la viera. Yuuri, por supuesto lo notó y de inmediato increpó a Lilia al respecto.

─ Fue a hacer una visita a su vieja casa, no tardará en regresar.

Lo que realmente no mitigó las preocupaciones de Yuuri, ni tampoco resolvió las dudas de Viktor.

─ ¿Crees que haya ido a ver a su familia?

─ Es probable, aunque no termino de creérmelo del todo─ le respondió Viktor.

Y de hecho, Minako regresó a tiempo para la clausura del evento e inesperadamente, lucía más tranquila y serena que antes. Hasta se permitió responder disimulada pero mordazmente algunas de las críticas y comentarios mal intencionados que unos de los asistentes le lanzaron, como si misteriosamente algo le hubiera devuelto los ánimos.

Ya en el tren, Yuuri se acercó a hablar con ella, seguido por Viktor.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

La mujer rió, genuinamente divertida.

─ Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

─ Bueno, es que… antes no lo parecías ─expresó Yuuri, apenado. Minako arqueó las cejas, desconcertada, pero no tardó en recobrar su sonrisa.

─ Lo sé. Venir aquí me crispa los nervios, aunque eso ya lo sabes, así que no es necesario que te preocupes ─le recomendó, con la voz cargada de afecto. Yuuri no se convenció ─. Lilia ya me regañó. Dijo que mi comportamiento fue muy inmaduro y que pude ponerlos en problemas a ustedes, lo cual es justo lo que intentamos evitar, así que me disculpo por eso.

─ Entonces, ¿no fuiste muy lejos? ─preguntó Viktor, con lo que se hizo acreedor a una mirada de reproche por parte de Yuuri, en tanto que Minako le sonrió con naturalidad.

─ No tan lejos. Tenía que revisar unas cosas de mi casa ─contestó vagamente.

─ Pero los agentes, los guardias…

─ ¡Descuida, Yuuri! ─se apresuró a calmarlo Minako─. Escabullirse es muy fácil si sabes qué rutas seguir. Además, para cuando me descubrieron ya estaba entrando al edificio, así que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Evidentemente, la excusa de Minako no tranquilizó en lo absoluto a su ansioso pupilo. Por suerte para ella, fue cuando Lilia intervino, enviándolos a dormir.

Viktor experimentó una gran alegría cuando Yuuri se detuvo antes de entrar a su habitación y no sin cierta timidez, extendió su mano hacia él. Al instante comprendió lo que ese gesto significaba y se apresuró a acompañarlo para después acurrucarse juntos en la cama, sin que pasara nada más.

Fue así como inició una rutina nocturna que a ambos les brindaba un cierto alivio: Yuuri pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Viktor en la forma de suaves caricias que lo relajaban lo suficiente como para romper con las crisis de insomnio y lo ayudaban a conciliar el sueño; por otro lado, cuando Yuuri padecía de pesadillas, a veces llegando a ser varias en una sola noche, Viktor se encargaba de despertarlo y calmarlo, abrazándolo hasta que volvía a dormirse.

La siguiente parada en el Distrito Nueve les devolvió las esperanzas a la pareja de vencedores. La gente que acudió a la presentación en público de Viktor se mostró poco entusiasmada y la visita transcurrió en notable calma a comparación de las anteriores, llevándolos a considerar que tal vez podían tener éxito con apaciguar a los inconformes de acuerdo con las órdenes del presidente Felstman.

Sus ilusiones estaban por verse destruidas.

* * *

─ Estoy prácticamente convencida de que vas a ser muy solicitado en nuestro siguiente destino. Dado que tu talento se centra en el diseño y confección, y que el Distrito Ocho concentra la industria textil de la nación, muchos querrán hablar contigo.

Lilia hizo una pausa para contemplar a Viktor con cautela, sin embargo el joven se limitó a beber su té con aparente tranquilidad. Phichit también estaba presente, ocupado con tomar las medidas de Yuuri para ajustar su traje nuevo, así como Minako. La mujer se mantenía callada. Ya que dejaron atrás el Distrito Diez, evitó tocar el tema por todos los medios, prefiriendo enfocarse en aconsejar a Viktor.

─ Harías bien en repasar los detalles de tu colección, claro, omitiendo… ciertos detalles ─agregó Lilia, acercándole a Viktor las tarjetas con el discurso.

Otro incómodo silencio pesó en el ambiente. Viktor no se inmutó, un enorme contraste con la aprehensión que Yuuri es incapaz de disimular.

─ Yo podría ayudarte ─ ofreció Phichit, frunciendo el ceño al sostener la cinta y corroborar las nuevas medidas de la cintura de Yuuri─. Después de todo soy su estilista de confianza y uno de los diseñadores más reconocidos del Capitolio.

─ Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que puedo encargarme por mi cuenta ─ repuso Viktor, admirando la elegante tacita de porcelana que formaba parte del juego de té─ Después de todo ya tienes bastante trabajo modificando nuestros trajes, no quisiera ponerte una carga más.

Cuatro pares de ojos observaron al de cabellos plateados con incredulidad y recelo a partes Iguales. Viktor arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Lo diré sin rodeos… ─ habló Minako, tomando aire─: Lo estas tomando demasiado bien y con tanta calma, que das miedo. ¿Si sabes a dónde vamos?

─ ¿Esto es por Chris?

Yuuri dejó escapar una corta exclamación por la sorpresa que escuchar ese nombre le produjo, Phichit dejó caer su cinta de medir y las mujeres intercambiaron una mirada. Viktor se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

Dada su relación con Christophe Giacometti durante sus Juegos del Hambre, comprendía que se mostraran tan cautelosos. Después de todo, Chris fue originario del próximo distrito a visitar. Ambos formaron parte de la misma alianza, se apoyaron y pelearon juntos, logrando imponerse al resto de los tributos y desarrollando una verdadera amistad en un ambiente adverso. Si Viktor logró coronarse como vencedor, fue gracias que él se lo permitió al tomar ventaja del reto final de los Vigilantes, optando por sacrificarse para que Viktor pudiera ganar.

─ Honestamente, sé que no será fácil y preferiría no asistir ─confesó el de ojos azules─, pero comprendo que no tengo opción y sé lo que está en riesgo. Éste no será diferente a los otros distritos, me apegaré a lo establecido y no haré nada más, lo prometo.

Ninguno se atrevió a agregar nada. Para Viktor resultó más que evidente que no le creían. Comenzando a irritarse, tomó las tarjetas para revisar su discurso:

─ "Es un honor y un placer estar con ustedes hoy, compartiendo con la familia del tributo caído: Christophe Giacommetti…" ¿Quién escribe esta basura? ─criticó, para después aclararse la garganta y proseguir─, "…a quien por siempre echaremos de menos, si bien confío en que sus seres queridos hallarán consuelo a su pérdida recordando que fue un joven excepcional que se enfrentó a las adversidades con gran optimismo y entereza…"

Obligándose a mantener una dicción y una entonación adecuadas, Viktor terminó de leer, logrando ocultar su desagrado lo mejor posible. Toda aquella palabrería barata y genérica se le antojaba una terrible burla a la memoria de Chris. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Luego de todos los errores cometidos, sus probabilidades para solucionar el difícil predicamento en que Yuuri y él se encontraban eran contadas y debía aprovechar hasta la menor oportunidad.

" _Está bien, puedo hacerlo_ " se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos e inhalando y exhalando varias veces " _No es más que saludar, sonreír y hablar en público. Puedo hacerlo."_

Si lo consideraba con detenimiento, no era tan diferente a cuando en el Distrito Doce debía interpretar el rol de joven y valiente cazador o de un pobre huérfano desvalido para obtener el mejor trato en sus negociaciones. Ahora, debía mostrarse como un vencedor orgulloso y distante, dejando completamente de lado al Viktor de la arena que fuera aliado y amigo de Chris.

En esa ocasión la excursión fue omitida, lo que a Viktor le produjo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, porque contaba con aquel evento para retrasar su presentación frente a todo el distrito; por otro, porque al mismo tiempo pensaba que entre más pronto se enfrentara al público, más pronto podría marcharse. De cualquier manera, tuvo la oportunidad de admirar parte del Distrito Ocho y una vez más se sintió agradecido de vivir en el Doce.

Aquel lugar consistía en una ciudad en toda regla: altos y deteriorados edificios, calles pavimentadas aunque polvorientas y enormes fábricas que producían estelas de humo gris que afeaban el ya de por sí ruinoso entorno. Comparado con el Ocho, el Doce era un lugar repleto de vegetación y áreas verdes y si bien sus construcciones estaban manchadas permanentemente por el polvo de carbón proveniente de las minas, era mejor a aquellas espantosas humaredas que en algunas zonas le conferían al cielo un aspecto nublado y triste.

" _Con razón la gente se siente tan oprimida_ " reflexionó Viktor, recordando las palabras de Chris y viendo marchar a un grupo de agentes de la paz por una calle " _Si viviera aquí, en éste ambiente y rodeado de oficiales, yo también estaría desesperado_."

Se imaginó a Chris escabulléndose por una de las altas ventanas de las fábricas, descendiendo con total agilidad y elegancia y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por su forma de ser, no dudaba que su amigo hubiera sido increíblemente popular. Estaba seguro que Chris debió tener algunos admiradores, o hasta alguna pareja que…

" _¡No, basta! No pienses en eso…"_ se recriminó Viktor, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza, con lo que arrugó sin querer el borde su camisa.

Había decidido que hasta que su estadía en el Distrito Ocho finalizara, no se permitiría pensar en Chris como su amigo. Con tal de sobrellevar esa parte de la gira lo mejor posible, reconocería a Christophe Giacometti como un tributo más, uno que fue un rival digno y sólo eso.

Al llegar al Edificio de Justicia, Viktor se reencontró con Yuuri. Su mentor y pareja le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía alentarlo y el de cabellos plateados supuso que podría aprovechar para colar algún beso o un abrazo. Aunque no se atrevió a brindar una demostración pública de afecto, tener a Yuuri a su lado le ayudó a recordar lo que podía perder si no cumplía con el objetivo de la Gira. Fue así que consiguió armarse de valor para avanzar y colocarse frente al micrófono. Sacó las tarjetas del bolsillo de su traje y revisó que estuvieran ordenadas, tosió para aclararse la garganta, tomó aire y trató de bloquear su entorno actual, fingiendo que estaba ensayando en el tren y que la familia de Christophe, el tributo que tuvo la oportunidad de coronarse como vencedor pero que voluntariamente decidió no hacerlo, no se encontraba en lo alto de una tarima, esperando a que Viktor prácticamente les restregara en la cara que él seguía con vida en lugar de su ser querido.

Viktor mantuvo su sonrisa más radiante, esforzándose por ignorar que había notado que tanto la madre y dos de las hermanas de Chris tenían el mismo color de ojos; y que la hermana restante, pese a no compartir ese rasgo, era prácticamente una calca de su hermano en cuanto a sus facciones. El joven vencedor abrió la boca…

Nada pasó.

Un horrible chillido proveniente del micrófono hizo que Viktor cayera en cuenta que si bien repitió el discurso en su mente, sus labios no se movieron. Intentó nuevamente sin emitir ningún sonido. Estaba paralizado, con una sonrisa vacía en el rostro, un nudo en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Divisó que algunos de los asistentes se contemplaban entre ellos con extrañeza, seguramente cuestionándose por qué demoraba tanto y trató desesperadamente de hablar, enfocándose en las tarjetas con el discurso que ya ni siquiera podía ver con claridad. En lugar del conjunto de frases clichés, aquellos trozos de papel de pronto tenían escritas las últimas palabras de Chris: "Ponle un fin a esto". Fue más de lo que podía soportar. Su vista se nubló, sus manos comenzaron a temblar…

─ Es un honor y un placer estar con ustedes hoy, compartiendo con la familia del tributo caído: Christohpe Giacometti…

Una voz resonó por los altavoces, y no fue la de Viktor. Inesperadamente, Yuuri abandonó su asiento para acercarse a su pareja, pasándole un brazo por la cintura mientras que con su mano libre le arrebató discretamente las tarjetas.

─ Siempre lo echaremos de menos, si bien confío en que sus seres queridos hallarán consuelo a su pérdida recordando que fue un joven excepcional que se enfrentó a las adversidades con gran optimismo y entereza, cualidades que lo convirtieron en un tributo notable. Así que, podríamos afirmar sin lugar a dudas, que fue gracias a los Juegos del Hambre que logró descubrir su verdadero potencial…

A la culpa generada por haberse prestado a las tretas del Capitolio sin honrar la memoria de su amigo, se sumó la ocasionada por ser consciente que Yuuri realizaba el trabajo sucio por él. Aún si por dentro estaba siendo consumido por el dolor y el odio a sí mismo, Viktor se las arregló para continuar sonriendo como si no fuera más que una marioneta con una única expresión.

─ Por mi parte, estaré en deuda con él para siempre. Es gracias a Christophe y al Capitolio que puedo disfrutar de la auténtica felicidad al estar al lado de Viktor…

El aludido bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

─ Y por eso, quisiera retribuirle.

Fue como si le dieran una fuerte sacudida. Viktor reaccionó, contemplando a Yuuri con evidente desconcierto, percatándose de su semblante decidido.

─ Sé que no borrará el dolor por su pérdida, pero si fuera posible, quisiera otorgarle a la familia Giacometti un mes de mis ganancias a partir de ahora y por el resto de mi vida.

Un coro de murmullos y gritos ahogados estalló no bien Yuuri terminó de hablar. Aquella acción carecía de precedentes. Nunca nadie hizo algo así y seguramente se haber sabido con antelación las intenciones de Yuuri, también le habrían prohibido presentarse públicamente. O más bien, dudaba que Yuuri de hecho planeara algo así, más bien fue una ocurrencia de último momento.

De cualquier forma, Viktor se sintió profundamente agradecido y dejándose llevar, atrapó a Yuuri en un fuerte abrazo, aprovechando para besarlo en la mejilla y después ocultar su rostro en su hombro por unos segundos, lo que le permitió dejar escapar un sollozo y desbaratar el nudo que oprimía su garganta.

Antes de ocupar su asiento para que la ceremonia continuara, Viktor observó a la familia de su amigo. La madre de Chris tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y se aferraba con fuerza a dos de sus hijas. El padre de Chris, abrazaba a su otra hija, quien se cubría el rostro con las manos. La mirada del hombre se cruzó con la del vencedor más reciente y a Viktor le sorprendió no hallar odio ni condenación en sus ojos. El hombre le dedicó un leve movimiento de cabeza y musitó lo que Viktor creyó entender como un "está bien" que no hizo sino aumentar su sentimiento de culpa.

Después de aquello, Viktor dejó de registrar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus movimientos y sus gestos eran mecánicos y forzados en extremo. Se sentía aturdido y cuando todo terminó, simplemente se dejó guiar de vuelta al Edificio de Justicia manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo.

Alcanzó a escuchar a Yuuri discutiendo con alguien, probablemente con Lilia, mientras Minako trataba de calmarlos sin mucho éxito. Finalmente, Yuuri tomó a Viktor de la mano y lo jaló para obligarlo a caminar sin atender a los reclamos de Lilia.

─ ¡Sólo necesitamos un minuto! ─bramó el joven con su voz repleta de una inusual autoridad, tras lo cual se apresuró a refugiarse junto con su pareja en la primera habitación abierta que encontró.

Fue entonces que Viktor salió de su estupor, parpadeando con lentitud unas cuantas veces. Aún experimentaba una intensa opresión en el pecho, los ojos le ardían por retener las lágrimas y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

─ ¿Quieres hablar? ─preguntó Yuuri en tono suave.

─ No sé que me pasó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y decir, pero simplemente… me congelé y yo… lo que hiciste fue maravilloso, único. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? ─cuestionó con un deje de resentimiento que sin embargo no iba dirigido a Yuuri sino a sí mismo─. Me correspondía a mí. Yo debía dar el discurso, yo debía enfrentar a la familia, Chris era mi amigo y yo… ─hizo una pausa, sintiéndose sofocado─. Yo no debería estar aquí. Chris merecía haber sobrevivido.

Yuuri se limitó a escucharlo. Él también había pensado lo mismo en muchas ocasiones, que Minami o hasta Seung Gil eran más dignos de seguir con vida y sabía que nada que le dijera a Viktor lo consolaría, así que su intención fue permitirle que se desahogara hasta que se percató que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y comenzaba a temblar. Al instante adivinó lo que sucedía y se apresuró a actuar.

─ Viktor… necesito que me escuches. Sólo enfócate en mi voz, ¿bien? ─le pidió, sujetándolo primero por los hombros y después tomando sus manos, acariciando sus nudillos con movimientos circulares. El aludido lo contemplo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la mirada repleta de temor─. Quiero que respires, lentamente. Sígueme: inhala, exhala, inhala, y exhala, inhala…

Aunque al principio le costó obedecer las instrucciones de Yuuri, verlo frente a él, sentirlo y oírlo hablar le dio algo a qué aferrarse. La sensación de ahogo fue disminuyendo, al igual que el zumbido en sus oídos ocasionado por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Una vez que consideró que Viktor se calmó lo suficiente, Yuuri se atrevió a abrazarlo.

─ ¿Qué me pasó?

─ Una crisis de ansiedad ─explicó Yuuri, esbozando una amarga sonrisa─ Ojalá nunca hubieras tenido que pasar por algo así. ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Cansado. Me duele la garganta, y la cabeza y el pecho también.

─ Sí, es normal ─admitió el otro, limpiándole algunos restos de lágrimas.

─ Y estoy todo sudado ─se quejó Viktor, a lo que Yuuri dejó escapar una risita corta─, me debo ver terrible.

─ Eso también es normal ─agregó, para después besarlo rápidamente en la mejilla, aún húmeda.

Aunque lo único que Viktor deseaba era refugiarse en su cama, cubrirse con las mantas y bloquear todo lo sucedido, y Yuuri era de la misma idea, en el fondo sabían que no sería posible. Todavía les restaba asistir asistir a la cena del Distrito. El público estaba esperando a la feliz pareja de vencedores enamorados, no a un par de chicos rotos.

El show debía continuar.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Además de disculparme por el tiempo que me demoró esta actualización, quiero incluir una pequeña confesión: Esta es de las historias a las que más cariño les tengo, ya que fue el primer AU que me animé a escribir, y por lo mismo una parte de mí no puede evitar sentirse un poco triste porque siento que a comparación de otras historias mías, no ha tenido la respuesta que me gustaría. Quizás se deba a que es una adaptación, mi manera de escribir, o qué se yo… pero las comparaciones son inevitables. Puede que simplemente esté siendo demasiado dura conmigo misma, pero llegó un punto en el que escribir éste fic en particular ya no me entusiasmaba tanto y llegué muy seriamente a contemplar la posibilidad de simplemente borrarla y ya. Sin embargo, al final decidí no hacerlo. Me pasé un buen rato leyendo sus comentarios y no tienen idea de cómo me ayudó. Creo que sin eso no hubiera logrado terminar éste capítulo, así que gracias a todas ustedes que me ayudaron a recordar que hay gente que a pesar de todo sigue al pendiente de ésta historia. Así que éste capítulo va para ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por seguir al pendiente e intentaré ya no demorar tanto en actualizar. Confío en que si vuelvo a perder la motivación todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras me darán un buen jalón de orejas que me hará seguir este AU hasta el final. Y sí, digo hasta el final porque aún falta la 3ra parte y los otros POVs, no se me han olvidado, sin mencionar los Juegos de Yuuri.

Se les quiere y aprecia mucho. Mystique fuera.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, la autora las adora y les desea muchos días bonitos llenos de perritos, gatitos y dulces.


End file.
